


Pax Gladiatrix

by Milksapphire



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Xena: Warrior Princess, Corruption, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, Greek - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Roman Republic, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slow Burn, The Arena, Thracian, colosseum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 59,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milksapphire/pseuds/Milksapphire
Summary: Gaius Julius Caesar sells his formidable Thracian foe into slavery after she failed to overthrow his Republic. Now, the female Thracian warrior is owned by Roman noble, Pompey, and is expected to train with his female and male gladiators to compete in The Games. This warrior turned gladiator soon finds herself alone without friends until she meets a blonde gladiator to build a sisterhood with.





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: After many failed attempts and rewriting, I think I have something that might work. Sometimes it takes several drafts to figure out exactly what you want and I wish to share this with you all.**

**Warning of strong language, sexual intentions implied, although nothing explicit as of yet. Good luck to all and hope you enjoy :)**

_Crimson Snow_

In the snowy mountains of tribal Thrace, the Roman army, commanded by Gaius Julius Caesar, waited on the hillside. Overlooking on the tribesmen gorging themselves on wine and having their fill with the flesh of their women. The thought of these Thracians celebrating their victories against Rome made Gaius Julius Caesar ill. Those savages had rivaled an entire army to overthrow Caesar and Rome altogether. Once, servants of Rome, these Thracians were, but no longer, all due to one person –one woman.

A woman that Julius Caesar had grown to hate over the last year. She had become a formidable foe and chose to build her people up to rise against his expanding republic of Rome. One day, she will be mine, Caesar kept telling himself. Not only was she able to form all of the tribes in Thrace against Caesar and his army, but she lead the attack as well. She was a fine warrior, Roman trained, which the Roman noble immediately regretted. She was ruthless and those Thracian brutes gave great help to rebel against Rome. She had everything.

Almost, Julius Caesar thought. She almost had everything, except one small detail that the Thracian woman had forgotten. She was extremely outnumbered and he was going to put a stop to her little rebellion before she gathered all the tribes from Italy and revolt against him. One person can change the world. One person could change the fate of the world. One person.

"It only takes  _one_ ," Gaius Caesar growled as he gazed upon the dimly lit tribe below on the bottom of the mountains. Snow falling ever so slightly upon his armor and on the bare skin of the Thracian dogs.

Noble Marcus Licinus Crassus trotted in on his horse, finishing scouting the tribe below. "Caesar!" he yelled and the Roman elite turned his head ever so slightly, not amused to see his comrade riding in so late.

"The Thracians are piss drunk. They make a mockery out of Rome," Crassus frowned heavily as he lay eyes upon the roaring dogs below, celebrating their short victory.

Julius Caesar turned and he too lay eyes on the Thracians. A small smile graced his lips and he fastened the leather strap of his helmet on his chin. "They fill their bellies with drink and fuck their women, feasting on them as if they will not live to see the next day." He snickered.

"They are open for attack, Caesar. We should strike while the iron is hot," Crassus advised.

"Indeed, my dear friend, Crassus. We will show them who the ruler of Mother Rome truly is. We shall end this celebration. Leave no one alive," he said and his comrade gave him a slow nod with a grand smile.

Crassus whistled and ordered the first legion of Romans to ride down to the bottom of the mountains. Those Thracians had no idea what was coming and they will be sorry that they ever tried to challenge the Roman Republic.

"What of the Thracian woman?" Crassus asked.

Julius Caesar bit his bottom lip and caught eye of the dark haired beauty below, sharing drink with several of the men, smiling, enjoying her evening. "Bring her to me alive. I wish to have words with the Thracian woman whom bested my men in combat. She is dear to my heart, too dear to toss her aside and leave her for the coyotes to feed off of."

"As you command, Caesar," Crassus bowed his head then rode off with the second legion, through the rough rocky terrain.

In the middle of the Thracians' celebration of victory over the Roman army, they were interrupted by the Caesar's army riding into their camp. The men quickly grabbed their weapons, only too late to save themselves. The Roman soldiers thrust their swords into the guts of the Thracians and severed their heads from body, tearing limb from limb. Slicing through the spines of Rome's most hated enemy.

The women screeched and panicked, running wild trying to be free of the Roman beasts rampaging throughout the camp. The snow once white, turned crimson in a matter of minutes. Roman horses stampeding inside the Thracian camp, swords in hands, loud war cries, screams of terror and agony echoed in the mountains of lower Thrace.

Crassus pulled his bloodied sword from a Thracian's gut, leaving entrails to fall in the crisp snow. His eyes scanned the camp and within all the chaos he saw  _her_. The woman that started this all, the woman that will fall or die trying if he were lucky enough. He licked his lips once he saw that she made eye contact with him.

"Thracian bitch," he muttered under his breath. The dark haired beauty came charging right at him, wielding two large swords, wearing next to nothing in this harsh winter storm. Her body riddled with dirt and snow fluttering off her long unkempt midnight mane.

He anxiously hopped of his steed and readied himself for her attack. He had waited two years to be rid of this savage woman, though he knew he could not dispose of her now. She belonged to Caesar.

They clashed swords together and danced around one another. He stared into her ice chip colored eyes. So much fire, so much will to live and fight. It was such a shame that she decided to rebel against Mother Rome. "Give up Xena! You are not going to win here!" he hissed and she pushed him backwards with all of her weight.

He shook his head and laughed. He pointed his sword at the chaos surrounding them. "Look what your treachery has caused you! You gain nothing from this folly! See what happens when you betray Mother Rome and all of her offerings, Xena!  _See_!" he growled.

Her mouth turned up into a sly grin. Lowering her stance, she gripped her swords tightly, her body writhing with heat from anger and rage. "Why don't you put your money where your mouth is, Roman? Less talking, more fighting. I'm in the mood for some Roman blood." She smiled deviously, lowering her hooded eyes, engaging in the heat of the moment –heat of the battle.

"As much as I'd love to spill your blood, Xena. I have orders," he lowered his sword and she frowned confusedly.

Two Roman soldiers stood behind her and knocked her on the head with the hilt of a sword. She fell into the snow, groaning lightly. The two soldiers lifted her from beneath her arms and drug her off as she was barely able to make way of where she was. Her weapons fell from her grasp and she lifted her head to see snow flurries falling furiously down upon her head.

* * *

Julius Caesar dismounted his horse and the Thracian woman was thrown to his feet. He cocked his head and lifted her chin, staring at the blood dripping from her fresh wound. He grinned out of satisfaction and kicked her in her side and she winced, holding in all her emotion.

"Your tribe is defeated, Xena. You are a treacherous serpent. If not for your savagery I might have taken you for myself." He knelt down and pinched her cheeks. She breathed heavily through her flared nostrils and he brushed a few tendrils from her cheeks. "Acts of pleasure of course..." he leaned in closer.

She grinned, almost on the verge of laughing. "I didn't know you liked women, Caesar."

His lip quivered and he growled as he stood, stepping away from her. "And then I am reminded that you are not a woman, but a snake. I ought to kill you where you are." He pulled out his blade and Xena narrowed her eyes, struggling to free herself from the ropes tied about her wrists.

"I'd love to see if a Thracian bleeds red but..." Caesar lowered his sword. "You are not worthy of my blade. You would become a martyr for your people and I can't have that, now can I?" he chuckled and sheathed his sword.

He lowered to one knee and touched her cheek softly and she cringed, gaping into his dark eyes. "I hear my dear friend is looking for a few slaves to add to his collection. I'm sure you will fair there and make quite a show of yourself," he whispered in her ear and she snarled, nearly biting off his cheek.

He quickly hopped to his feet and frowned. He nodded to his soldiers and they smacked her in the face with the dull end of the sword and she slumped into the arms of a Roman, falling unconscious.

* * *

A few days later Xena awoke abruptly, exhaling heavily. Her vision blurred and she blinked several times, trying to make out what was in front of her. She looked to her left and saw a man sitting beside her, a muscular tanned man. She crinkled her nose and then saw another man, shackled to the wall, of what appeared to be a ship, gawking at her. In fact, she noticed this ship was filled with men and they were staring at her like a piece of meat. She glanced to her right and saw a slew of women huddled in a corner. Thin little things, she witnessed.

"The lady finally wakes," the brute across from her chuckled. He saw she was a bit dazed and disarrayed at how she came about this ship. "You been out for days, princess."

She scowled, "I'm not your  _princess_." She wriggled her wrists in the shackles chained to the wall and forcefully pulled her arms, groaning, trying to set herself free.

"Best of luck trying to get out of those," the man to her left mused and she huffed, settling back in her seat, her arms collapsed into her lap.

The brute sneered and looked at the woman across from him, idolizing her stunning features and her blue eyes, clear as the Aegean Sea. "I hear Thracian women can fuck for days and always leave their men begging for more," he said and Xena frowned, lifting her eyes, glaring at him.

All the men surrounding her began laughing and she smirked, laughing along with them. The man to her left scooted closer to her and grabbed her inner thigh. Her eyes widened and her jaw tightened.

"They say Thracian women are capable of pleasuring their men in bed," he bit his lip and Xena smiled mockingly.

"You know what else we Thracian women are  _capable_  of?" she whispered sensually and he raised an eyebrow. She leaned in close and then cried out and head butted him and he hit the back of his head on the wall of the ship.

All the men inside the belly of the ship roared with laughter and Xena smirked, leaning back against the wall. She eyed the brute in front of her and asked, "where are we going?"

The brute's laughter died down quickly. "We are to be sold to some Roman."

" _Sold_? As in slavery?" she asked and the brute let out a laugh deep from within his belly and she snarled, furrowing her eyebrows. "Which Roman is it?"

"Does it matter? They're all cocksuckers, all of them, especially Caesar," the brute spat on the floor in the Roman's name. Xena groaned lowly and thought it best to remain silent throughout the rest of this journey.

* * *

Julia, wife of Pompey, the finest General of Rome and loyal friend to Caesar, also Julia's father, looked over the balcony, admiring the gladiator women fighting one another. She suckled on a strawberry, biting off bits of the fruit slowly as she was completely engaged in the training below her.

She grinned with glee when she saw one of the women fall in defeat, raising her hand for surrender. She handed her chalice of empty wine to her slave behind her.

"My father should have thought of bringing in female gladiators a long time ago!" she laughed as she saw one of the women bleed profusely from her arm due to a severe swing of her opponent's sword. "It is far more entertaining than watching men, although their bodies are not the same of the fine specimen of the male gladiators," she mused.

Pompey arrived on the balcony and grasped his young wife's shoulder. Julia spun around and kissed him gently on the lips. "Having your fill of the women?" he mused and she nodded her head vigorously. "Had I known you'd enjoy the female gladiators I would have convinced Caesar to invite them into the games long ago."

Julia grabbed the wine from her slave and sipped it gingerly. He wrapped his around her taut waist and grinned at his gentle touch. "I was just saying the same." She lifted her eyes to her husband. "When will they actually compete? Surely they are ready, especially the blonde down there."

Pompey sighed and his hand slid off her. "When Caesar permits it, Julia. I have no control over that." He saw the disappointment in her eyes and frowned sadly, bringing her close. "But I have purchased some more slaves for your enjoyment and mine alike. I am sure you will be amused to have a few Thracian men and a  _woman_  in the arena soon enough."

She gasped. "A Thracian woman? Unheard of, Pompey! They are said to be impossible to train and you bring a woman? I am intrigued..."

He kissed the top of her head and pat her shoulder. "I make leave for Neapolis to bring back the slaves. I will return this evening."

Julia smiled as she watched her husband leave her side. She turned around and looked to her young slave. "Nara, go fetch some wine. I wish to drink my fill tonight when the recruits arrive."

The blonde nodded, "of course," she lowered her eyes and turned to make her leave.

"And make sure it's the Sicilian wine, not that shit from Ostia."

Nara nodded once more. "Yes Miss Julia."

* * *

The male gladiators down below on the training grounds stood on the sidelines watching the female gladiators spar with each other. They had grown rather amused watching women fight over the last year. They were beginning to prefer gladiator women over the whores in the streets of the republic.

"Callisto will become the best gladiator Rome has ever seen, don't you think so, Humarous?" Abder, one of the tallest, yet slimmest gladiators that Pompey owned.

Humarous scoffed and wiped his mouth, dropping the ladle of water back into the well. "She is a wiry one, she would never make it in a match against a man," he laughed and Abder chuckled along with him.

"Callisto! I hope you are better in bed than you are in the sands!" Humarous croaked out and all the male gladiators cackled.

The slender blonde shot a glare at the boys as she called them. She shoved her sparring partner, Gulsen, to the ground and stomped her foot on the woman's neck, constricting her air flow. "You wanna come play with me, Humarous? Or am I too much for you?" she teased and all the men's laughter heightened, filling the training grounds.

"Rumor has it that you can't last but a breath in the sheets. Care to test that?" Callisto winked and Humarous growled.

The instructor cracked his whip, silencing all gladiators, female and male alike. "Callisto! You pair up with Gabrielle," the tall muscular Syrian instructor of the ludi said and he snapped his around to the males. "Humarous, why don't you cease tongue and spar with Abder since you are full of words today?"

Callisto gathered herself and smiled at her opponent. Gabrielle wrapped the bandages around her wrists, standing back, stalling time to spar with her partner. The stocky petite short haired blonde gawked at Callisto, finding her demur the most amusing thing she had ever seen.

"Come on, Gabrielle. I haven't got all day!" the thin tall blonde whipped her wild sun colored locks behind her shoulders. She eyed her with a mischievous grin.

Gabrielle snuffed and picked up her sword. "Patience is not one your assets, Callisto."

"You're damn right about that. Now, fight me!" Callisto ran after her opponent, swinging both practice swords, screeching loudly.

Gabrielle ducked and swung her leg around, knocking her opponent off her feet. Callisto growled and rolled over before Gabrielle could thrust her sword into her chest. Gabrielle chuckled softly once she saw the anger rising in her sparring partner.

"Maybe you should pay attention to training instead of occupying yourself with the men," she teased.

Callisto scoffed. "Enough talk, Gabrielle. Your tongue keeps wagging, but your sword doesn't!" she charged right for her and Gabrielle's eyes widened and quickly rolled onto the sand, dodging her attack.

Julia watched, completely engaged with the fight between Callisto and Gabrielle. The only two blonde Grecian women in this training ludi and they were said to be among the best fighters. She longed to see the two go head to head in the arena one day.

"Isn't it positively exhilarating watching the women, Nara?" she smiled and saw Gabrielle draw first blood and she gasped.

Her slave nodded, "most exciting, Miss Julia."

The daughter of Julius Caesar sighed heavily, quite disappointed once she saw that the instructor ended training for the time being. She sighed and frowned sadly, handing her chalice to Nara. "The evening cannot come fast enough!" she grinned and waltzed back into her luxurious home.

"Nara, prepare the atrium for the new recruits before they arrive. I wish to surprise my husband in his quarters tonight," she smiled with glee and practically skipped through the marble halls.

* * *

Down below in the barracks Gabrielle sat by the pools, cleaning the dirt and filth from her body from today's training. She glanced down at the cut that Callisto gave her earlier and she would be sure to get her back for that, one day, if not tomorrow.

Callisto slipped into the cool waters and drenched her locks. She swam close to her opponent from earlier and grinned deviously. "I'll make sure to deepen that cut for you tomorrow, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and turned around to see Callisto wading in the water with that crazy look in her eyes. "Well, I'd like to see you try," she smirked playfully.

"I'm counting on it," Callisto frowned and dunked herself under the bath water.

Gabrielle shook her head, sighing heavily and continued cleaning her body with the dampened cloth. She worked very hard to remain neutral with all the women in this ludi, but that proved very difficult since she arrived last year. Callisto was but a huge problem to all the women. She was a good fighter, but a bit unpredictable. All the women feared her and the men only wished to sleep with her. A formidable woman on both sides it seemed.

The Syrian instructed walked into the female bathing room and frowned deeply, staring at them all. "Pompey wishes your presence outside, ladies."

Callisto stepped out of the baths and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around herself. She saw Gabrielle passing her by and couldn't resist the urge to test her. "Maybe I will have that chance to spar with you after all, Gabby." She winked and Gabrielle scoffed, brushing by her, quickly leaving the barracks.

* * *

Pompey walked along the line of his new recruits and all were men, except one. He smiled and looked to each man. "Gaul..." he pointed to one man, "Roman," he nodded. "Greek," he continued down the line and stopped in front of Xena. "Thracian." He sighed, folding his arms.

Xena frowned and glared into his green eyes. He smugly grinned. "You must be the woman that Caesar sent to me. I should be forever grateful to my old friend for sending such a fine specimen to my home."

He reached out to touch her face and Xena grabbed his wrist firmly. Pompey's mouth gaped and he chuckled lightly. "A feisty one you are and also incredibly arrogant..." he snatched his hand away and heard the whip from his instructor. "No need for that, Sorso," he called out and kept gazing into her eyes.

"You rebelled against Rome, against Gaius Julius Caesar. You are a traitor of Mother Rome, but now, you are mine and you belong to Rome once more. Funny how that works, eh?" he leaned in closer and she grit her teeth.

"I will never submit to Rome  _or_  Caesar," she spat.

Pompey laughed aloud and the male slaves beside her remained quiet, lowering their heads. "You have quite a tongue, Thracian. You go by the name of Xena. What a fine name that is. It means 'stranger' doesn't it?" he rubbed his chin and Xena lifted hers, refusing to let her guard down. "We'll have to make sure that we won't remain  _strangers_  for long, huh?" he winked.

She eyed the sword in its sheath, resting on Pompey's hip. Seizing the opportunity she spat in his face and then grabbed his sword, pointing the blade directly in his face. Sorso marched over to her and Pompey held up his hand.

He wiped the saliva off his face and smiled as he backed away from Xena holding the sword dangerously close. "Oh, you are the treacherous snake that Caesar warned me about!" he cackled loudly.

"Careful, Pompey, I might accidentally miss and aim below your belt," Xena smirked.

Callisto leaned on the wooden post beside Gabrielle and saw the dark haired woman, pointing Pompey's sword directly at his heart. "Oh,  _what_  did I miss?" she grinned and folded her arms. "Who's miss tall, dark and dangerous over there?" she nudged her head towards Xena.

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow and folded her arms, witnessing the spectacle before her. She had never seen such a slave be as bold as to draw a Roman's sword and threaten his life with it.

"New recruit," she finally answered once Callisto's question registered in her mind.

Callisto grinned, marveling at the new site before her eyes. "She would make a great opponent in the arena." She peered over at the male gladiators who were all staring in awe at the brunette and couldn't help but laugh loudly. "Or in the bed."

"If you value your life, you will drop the sword, Xena," Pompey warned and she kept smiling eerily at him, moving forward. "Sorso!"

The instructor cracked his whip and knocked the sword from Xena's hand and slashed her wrist. She hissed and grabbed her wrist, wincing in agony.

Pompey brushed his hands along his toga and smirked at his new slave. "Teach her that I run this place, she does not. See it done," he gave a curt nod and took his leave to go inside his home.

"Yes, sir," Sorso said and walked slowly over to Xena, towering over her. She lifted her head and frowned, straightening herself out, forgetting about her aching wrist.

"I  _will_  break you," he said in a low tone.

Xena smirked. "Try me."

Callisto let out a maniacal cackle watching this new recruit giving Sorso a run for his money. She gripped Gabrielle's shoulders firmly and leaned downward, touching cheeks with her. "I take it back, I'd rather see you fight  _her_  than spar with you again. It would be very comical," she hissed and kissed Gabrielle's cheek.

The short blonde cringed in disgust and wiped her face as she continued to gawk at the tall lean brunette across the field, challenging Sorso with her tongue and riddles. There were other slaves beside the Thracian woman, but none were quick to challenge Pompey himself. This woman was obviously hated by the Romans long ago before she even got here.

Gabrielle folded her arms and cocked her head watching Sorso yell in this woman's face, basically telling her that she was nothing, a worm in Rome's eye. Something that was said to all the new recruits when they arrived in Pompey's territory. The Roman general wanted to make sure that these gladiators, men and women alike, submit to Caesar and the entire Republic or face the consequences –in or out of the arena.

Sorso cracked his whip around Xena's wrist and pulled her to the ground. Gabrielle winced, feeling the woman's pain even from afar. She bet that this recruit would be hard to train and Pompey seemed to know exactly who she was from his reaction upon seeing her face for the first time.

Olympia rounded the corner and stood beside Gabrielle, twirling her long sandy tendrils around her finger lazily. "That woman refuses to submit to Sorso. She will have it tough around here," she snickered and Gabrielle eyed her. "When it's time to train tomorrow I will gladly best her in the sands." She said proudly.

Gabrielle scoffed. "I doubt that, Olympia. She is twice your size. She rivals the men."

Olympia and Gabrielle were the smallest classes among the women, yet were always able to keep up with the rest of the gladiators during training. Olympia, a strong Gaul from one of the largest tribes seized by Julius Caesar himself only six months ago.

"The males already fancy her," Olympia stifled a laugh when she saw the look in the men's eyes. They were enthralled with her fighting skills as well as her beauty.

She whistled, "Adonis, get your head out of your ass. Have you never seen a woman before?" she laughed and Gabrielle bit her bottom lip, enjoying the reddening of Adonis' cheeks as the rest of the men roared, teasing the blonde Greek gladiator.

"Not by the looks of you, Olympia!" Adonis shouted.

She chuckled softly and walked up to the tall gladiator, shoving him backwards. "Come on big boy, you want to go? I'll fight you in the sands right now. Let's go," she shoved him again and he growled.

Sorso snapped his head around, distracted by the female and male gladiators behind him. He cracked the whip against the sands. "Enough!" he shouted and Olympia punched Adonis in the chest lightly. "Go back to the barracks. All of you!"

"Next time, huh?" Olympia winked and Adonis snarled at her while his brothers pulled him away to return to the barracks on the other side of the field.

Gabrielle turned around, wrapping her arm around the post, watching the Thracian spit blood from her mouth, crawling across the sands. She shook her head. Her backside already filled with Sorso's lashes due to her disobedience. She began walking back to the barracks trailing behind Olympia and heard the whip crack against bare flesh again and cringed slightly. A sound she would never get used to no matter how long she stayed in this ludi.

Sorso raveled up his whip and stared down at the defeated Thracian woman, crawling on her knees, blood poured from her mouth. "Let me get this through your thick skull, Xena. You are a slave. You belong to Rome."

Xena lifted her eyes and gave him a bloody smile, "I am no one's slave."

He shook his head and turned to the rest of the slaves remaining silent and still as stone. "You all will stay in the male barracks. Xena will stay outside like the dog she is," he grinned and one of Pompey's guards showed the male slaves to their sleeping quarters.

He knelt down and grabbed her jaw, staring into her icy eyes. "You will learn the hard way. This is not your turf anymore. Your words have no value and neither does the mouth that bears them," he hissed with a smile and Xena spat blood into his face.

Sorso groaned and ran his hand across his face, saliva dripping from his chin and the Thracian woman grinned cheekily. "I'm definitely going to have my fill training you." He muttered and wiped his hand on his vest.


	2. Chapter 2

_Heavy Heart_

The early morning sun beamed down on the hot sands of the training grounds within the ludi. Gabrielle and Olympia stepped out of the barracks, wrapping their wrists. Both of them turned their attention to the male gladiators, already sparring with each other so early in the day. A few of the men were always eager to rise early and train without Sorso's command and supervision.

Olympia smirked and motioned to Humarous sparring with Sefius. "Look at those two. I'd place bets on Sefius if he hadn't had his fill with wine. He does not know when to cease cup from hand."

Gabrielle smirked and continued wrapping her wrists with the rough cloth. Her eyes lingered on the Thracian woman on the opposite side of the grounds. She looked awful –circles beneath her eyes, lashes upon her bare flesh, blood dried knuckles and her hair wild and untamed. Gabrielle remembered the first day she came here under the order of Pompey. The women did not make it easy for her but she wasn't treated in such a manner like this recruit was.

Olympia caught her sister gawking at the Thracian. "Best be careful of that one, Gabrielle. She will not last long here if she continues this act against Pompey."

"Who is she? Pompey looked as if he wanted to kill her last night," Gabrielle mused and cocked her head. The Thracian lolled her head and ran her fingers through her long midnight tresses.

"Does it matter? She is but a slave like the rest of us," Olympia walked over to the wrack of practice weapons and grabbed one for herself and Gabrielle.

"It mattered to Pompey," Gabrielle said and Olympia shook her head at her curiosity.

Callisto walked out onto the field, stretching her arms over head. She peered upward at the balcony and saw Julia leaning over the balustrade anxiously waiting for everyone to begin the day's training. Although, she saw that the men already began their training and out walked Sorso, whip in hand of course.

Her eyes traveled over to the Thracian woman and a devious smile crossed her lips. "Oh, fresh meat awakens," she folded her arms. "I wish to fight her and see what is so special about her. It's not often that a Thracian walks into this ludi, let alone a Thracian woman."

She marched over to the wrack and pulled two practice swords and licked her upper lip, sauntering over to the Thracian with a mission at hand. Gabrielle's eyes widened and she ran to her, grabbing her arm. "Callisto, you weren't ordered to go over to her."

The feisty thin blonde pushed Gabrielle aside. "Do not let your sensitive nature get in the way of this, Gabrielle! Stand aside!"

Xena clenched her fists and opened them several times, feeling the aches and pains along with it. Her body felt as if she had been stomped on by several horse hooves and her back stung from the lashes and harsh wind grazing her bare skin. She heard loud footsteps on the sand and lifted her eyes to see a lithe blonde marching towards her with weapons in hand.

Callisto halted a mere three feet from her and clashed the wooden swords together. "Allow me to welcome you to this ludi. You put up quite a fight last night against Sorso and Pompey. Won't you show me the kind favor of challenging me next?"

Xena scoffed and smiled smugly, hanging her head. "I do not have time to deal with little girls," she said softly, her voice dripping with exhaustion.

"You think very highly of yourself, Thracian!" Callisto cackled. "Get up and fight me!"

Xena turned away and watched the men sparring with each other. Some of them looking her way, completely distracted by her or by this annoying blonde in front of her, she did not know. She kept hearing this girl talking to her, or rather yelling, and she tried to ignore it.

Callisto continued on and on until Xena abruptly stood from the bench and towered over her. Her eyebrows rose and she lifted her chin, staring into Xena's eyes. "Glad to see you're finally awake. Now grab sword and I'll teach you who runs this ludi around here," she hissed.

Xena raised an eyebrow and eyed all the other females gawking at them. "I don't need wooden toys to prove to you that I am a better fighter," she whispered and then an eerie smile graced her cracked dry lips. Callisto groaned lowly then shoved Xena backwards in a fit of rage.

Sorso turned his head and saw Callisto trying to fight his new recruit. "Callisto!" he shouted and the blonde did not lower her weapons, but had her eyes fixated on the Thracian woman. "Stand down!" he ordered.

Xena's smile widened and she placed her hands on her hips, which only angered the thin blonde even more so. Callisto's nostrils flared as the swords in her hands began shaking from the rage rising within her.

"I said, stand down!" Sorso cracked his whip against the sand and everyone ceased training with each other to look upon the two women gaping into their eyes. The entire ludi was silent.

"Better do as he says before you get hurt," Xena winked and Callisto lowered her weapons slowly without taking her eyes off of her. She watched the furious blonde turn and walk in the opposite direction back to the other women.

Callisto let out an ear piercing scream and charged right for Xena, thrusting her wooden sword directly at her face. Xena reacted quickly and grabbed the blonde's wrist firmly, twisting it slowly. Callisto gasped in agony as she felt the bones in her small wrist begin to snap and wither. She dropped her sword and Xena sent a swift kick to her gut and she flew across the field a few feet, onto her backside.

Xena huffed and grabbed the woman's sword from the sands and walked slowly, barefoot, towards Callisto and stood over her. Callisto lifted her head, moaning lightly. She saw the dark haired Thracian woman smiling over her and was met with the point of the practice blade in her face.

"I told you that you'd get hurt, little girl," the Thracian grinned and Callisto growled, eager to hop to feet, but Xena stomped on her, pinning her to the hot sands.

"Xena!" Pompey announced from the balcony above and she snapped her head upwards. "She is defeated. You need not prove your opulence so soon. You will spoil everyone," he teased. He saw that smile, that smile of horror, on her face and he wished it wiped from her face.

"Put the sword down," he said in a calm firm tone and Xena pressed the tip of the blade into Callisto's neck ever so slightly.

"Or  _what_?" Xena's eyes wild as she challenged the Roman general.

Pompey chuckled and his wife smiled, cuddling close to him. "Perhaps you would like to demonstrate your fine combat skills to the rest of the gladiatrices and gladiators?" he offered.

"I do not fight girls," Xena pressed the blade deeper into the blonde's skin. Callisto felt the wooden weapon constrict her air flow and she lolled her head back, staring up at the blue sky above.

"No matter. Perhaps a male gladiator would be more to your... _standards_?" his eyes went to Sorso and saw the shock on his face. He gave a curt nod and the Syrian walked over to the males to choose one for Pompey's new pet to fight with.

Julia frowned. "Pompey, the women do not fight against men. My father would never permit it."

He clenched his jaw at the audacity of his wife, though he was quickly reminded that Caesar was her father and above his station as well. "My dear Julia, this woman is different. I doubt Caesar would mind if I engage in sport with this Thracian."

"You are not to go against my father, Pompey. You dare go up against a higher rank than your own? I shall remind you that my father will rule Rome one day. Let you not forget that, husband," she said in low tone.

Pompey frowned and looked down upon Xena glaring with those piercing eyes of hers. She was so unworthy of being a gladiator. She was a skilled fighter Caesar explained, but she was vicious and liked to follow her own rules. He feared that this new recruit of his would not be able to be broken. But they can all be broken, somehow, some way. He just needed something that was very special to Xena, something that she held dear to her heart. That was the only way to entice the Thracian to make her submit to Mother Rome and his ludi filled with gladiators and gladiatrices. Now, what could be important to you, Xena? What is most dear to you? Do you have such a wonder in your life? Let us find out.

He raised his hand and Sorso lowered his whip in confusion. "On second thought, let her fight one of the women to show her true worth. A male gladiator would be far too much of a challenge for her," he teased and hoped to get a rise out of Xena.

Sorso gave a curt bob of his head and turned to the Thracian. "Xena! Drop your weapon and retract!"

Xena lowered her eyes and bore her soul into the skinny blonde beneath her. The brown eyes filled with fear, desire and rage. She was afraid, this blonde was afraid of being bested in front of everyone –in front of her peers –by this new recruit. By me, Xena thought.

She took a good look around her and all the gladiatrices eyed her with awe, bemusement, rage and determination even. They all wanted to fight her. She did not see anyone that could rival her in size, except two women and they were thin and wiry unlike the male gladiators. She was not bulky nor too thin, but certainly larger than all the women here and was of the same stature and height as most of the men. This is not a challenge, she thought, this will become a bloodbath.

Finally, she dropped the practice sword and Callisto rose to her feet, spitting sand from her mouth. The feiry eyes that glared into Xena's soul was still present. This fight is not over, Xena could tell. The blonde wanted more.

Pompey smiled seeing Xena obey for the first time. A step in the right direction. "Gabrielle!" he shouted and his eyes grabbed the petite blonde's attention from below. "Show Xena how this place is run."

Xena frowned and saw the short haired blonde walk into the center of the field, all the men and women scattered around, leaving them space. Gabrielle tied the wraps around her wrists tightly and was handed a wooden sword and shield. Xena began laughing under her breath at the sight of the woman or girl, which seemed to suit her more. Very young, very small, too small for her. I'd break her in half, she thought.

"You must think this is some kind of joke, Pompey?" Xena squinted her eyes from the bright sunlight and saw the blonde Roman with a smug grin plastered on his rugged face.

"Are you not up to the challenge, Xena?" he said in a playful tone.

She snickered and her eyes roamed the blonde's stocky body and taut abdominal muscles. She certainly was not lithe and wiry like Callisto. " _What_  challenge?"

Sorso shouted to the squire behind him. "Sword and shield!" he shouted and the young boy ran to the weapons wrack to retrieve the items.

Pompey raised his hand and called out, "no weapons, Sorso," he grinned and the Syrian instructor arched an eyebrow. The squire paused with weapon in hand, unsure what to do next. "Let us see what she can do with nothing to aid her since she does not think this is a challenge worthy of her time."

"You believe in this woman's capabilities, Pompey?" Julia whispered.

"I want to see why she is so arrogant that she can spout off at any time she wants, Julia. She believes herself to be the best fighter, but I will see that for myself." He looked to Sorso and nodded.

"Begin," Sorso said and stepped back giving the two women room on the grounds.

At this very moment, Gabrielle began studying the way Xena held her body and stance. She witnessed the way she fought Pompey and Callisto. She did not play dirty, which was an advantage for her and thought she was a worthy opponent. Her eyes looked to the Thracian's legs and her thighs large and muscular, though slender and feminine. Her hair wild as her eyes were. Her bare feet planted firmly in the sand and abdominal muscles tightened and chest rising and falling so softly. She was calm, too calm, Gabrielle noticed.

She had fought like this before and won. Otherwise, why would she be in here Pompey's ludi? The moment she lay eyes upon Xena, she knew that she was someone of great importance and great nuisance to Caesar and Rome. Pompey thought he had the upper hand giving Xena the disadvantage of no weapons and proper sparring gear, but he underestimates this woman.

"They are not fighting..." Julia grew impatient up on the balcony and clung to her husband's arm.

Xena's eyebrow arched and she waited for the blonde to attack her, but she was simply staring at her intensely. "Are we going to stare at each other all day?" she said with a grin.

Stare? No, I am not staring at you, I am studying you, Gabrielle told herself. I want to know what makes you tick and how I can defeat you in a few easy blows, but not enough to hurt your already beaten body. Gabrielle smiled and rolled her shoulders back bringing her weapon and shield close to her body and face, ready for the woman's attack.

"I'm waiting for  _you_ ," Gabrielle said.

Xena wagged her hand with a hint of a grin. She ran forward and immediately went to strike the blonde in her face, but was blocked by the metal shield crashing into her knuckles. She winced at the pain coursing through her already wounded hand.

Gabrielle swung her sword around and tried to jab Xena in her ribcage, but the tall brunette swerved out of the direction of the blade and danced around her. Gabrielle whipped her head around, noticing this woman was extremely fast with her reflexes and knew the exact moment when to evade an attack. A worthy opponent indeed.

Xena kicked Gabrielle in the spine, sending her stumbling forward a few paces. She smirked and paced around, clenching and unclenching her fists watching the blonde regain her composure. When the blonde gladiatrix finally turned, arching her back, Xena saw a fire in her eyes. She was angry, very angry. Good, be angry, easier for me to get you when your guard is down, she thought.

The men and women surrounding the two were cheering, some booing, some screaming out inaudible phrases. Some placing their bet on Gabrielle while others placed them on Xena. Pompey above in the balcony thought this spar was very entertaining, given Xena's disadvantages. Perhaps, Caesar was right all along –she was a dangerous foe to behold, or a beauty.

"They have yet to draw blood," Julia noted, a little disappointed.

"We must have patience," her husband insisted and grabbed hold of her nervous hand.

Gabrielle lifted her sword and creased her eyebrows, glaring at Xena. She studied the position she took opposite her. Light on her feet yet her blows were excruciatingly painful and strong. Even with the shin guards strapped around Gabrielle's legs, she did not feel weighed down, but now she began to think that she was the one who was at disadvantage now.

Her eyes roamed to the women around her, screaming at her, yelling profanities and rooting for her. She blocked out the sounds around her and focused on the task at hand, getting Xena out of her way. She inhaled deeply and ran forward, thrusting her sword towards Xena's face.

Xena dodged the sword, swiftly turning her body from side to side, evading her opponent's attack. She grabbed Gabrielle's wrist and saw the shock in the young gladiatrix's jade colored eyes. Xena's eyes grew wild as did her smile. She bent Gabrielle's arm downward, tempting to break it with a simple snap. She had complete control now.

I am going to be made a fool of by this woman and she just got here, Gabrielle told herself. I cannot let that happen. She peered down at the hold Xena had on her wrapped wrist, bending her arm ever so slightly, almost to breaking point. Her veins engorged and knuckles white with tension.

Thinking quickly, Gabrielle jolted her shield forward, smacking Xena in her face which caused release of the wrist. She grinned and saw blood draining from the Thracian's nose, running down her chin and neck.

Xena wiped her nose and saw blood, a lot of it. slowly, she lifted her eyes, glaring at the blonde gladiatrix who did this to her. The blonde had quite a chagrin on her lips and all the women cheered her on, while some of the men were enthralled that first blood was finally drawn, not caring whom it came from. She was proud of herself, Xena noticed, too proud in fact.

She spat blood on the sand and began sauntering towards Gabrielle with a bit of sway in her hips. Gabrielle's smile faded from her lips and she geared herself up to fight once more. She circled around Gabrielle, eyeing her carefully, not willing to attack her with her bare hands.

"You kill for sport in this ludi," Xena stated as fact.

"I am ordered to fight you, not to talk!" Gabrielle spun around, creating a circle of sunken sand with her gladiator boots. Xena kept circling around her, continuing to wipe blood from face. "Why won't you fight me?!" she challenged.

Xena stopped and took a couple of steps backwards. "Oh, I was waiting for  _you_ ," she winked.

"Kill her, Gabrielle!" Callisto shouted from behind.

Julia laughed at the response from the women and men on the sidelines. "They surely want to see your Thracian dead, Pompey."

"She will not be killed. If Caesar's men were unable to kill her, I doubt that these gladiatrices will." He lifted his chin with arrogance and pride as such, watching Gabrielle swing her sword around and finally draw blood from Xena's arm. Then proceed to give a nice uppercut to the Thracian's jaw, sending her stumbling.

"Xena is tired, she grows weak from her continual disobedience," Pompey chuckled watching Xena being beaten by the small Greek gladiatrix.

Gabrielle let out a loud cry and charged for Xena, ramming her into the wall. Xena lolled her head back against the stone and felt the hot sun beaming onto her skin. The blood drying on her chin and Gabrielle grabbed her by the shoulders and tossed her onto the scorching sand.

She stomped her boot on Xena's chest and lifted her sword high into the air, ready to slice right through her flesh. Feeding into the crowd surrounding her, she heard the women begging her to kill Xena. She lifted her eyes to Pompey and his wife, remaining silent on the matter. Usually, such matches were ended at this moment before the opponent was to be killed if this were the arena. This was a training exercise, no deaths were to be had here.

Gabrielle breathed heavily, glaring at the Romans above, relishing in this spar. She blocked out all sounds around her and waited for Pompey to give the command to cease this exercise, but he did not. Instead, he had a smug grin on his face as did Julia.

He wants me to kill her? She looked down and saw Xena coughing softly, blood pouring from her nose, her muscles swollen from heat and exhaustion from her journey and treatment from the night before. She was beaten, she was defeated and this would not be an honorable death.

Her eyes went back to Pompey and still, she waited for his signal. She felt Xena stir beneath her boot and forced more weight upon her, crushing her chest. "Come on, say it," Gabrielle hissed, gaping at the blonde Roman General. " _Say it_..."

Pompey finally raised his hand to cease the fight and Gabrielle let her boot rise from Xena's chest, stepping backward and dropped her weapon, completely out of breath and a bit relieved. Gabrielle peered down at the defeated woman and almost felt sorry for her, but she had her orders and she could not defy them.

"What a show you have given us!" The Roman General roared and everyone below clapped their hands, cheering.

Gabrielle was met with a few of her sisters running to her side, congratulating her in the fight. She smiled softly, not entirely too proud of herself. She did not like to fight someone who is so badly beaten and utterly exhausted. It was unfair and she always fought fair unlike Callisto.

Two Roman guards grabbed Xena by her arms and drug her off of the field. She didn't even put up a fight against them. Too tired to try. Gabrielle watched Xena being taken away into the healer's room within the barracks. She frowned softly, trying to hide her emotions from the rest of the women. She couldn't show favor to others, she promised herself that, but she knew that Xena was a good fighter, she was just too drained to show her true skills.

Callisto slapped her hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "Should have driven your sword into her heart, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle pried her fingers off and grimaced. "She had no weapon. She was unarmed."

"Well, we can't all play fair like you, now can we? If I were in your position I would not hesitate," the lithe blonde laughed and walked off to grab weapon and shield to begin training with the other women.

"I expect nothing less, coming from you," Gabrielle wagged her head and walked off, unwrapping the bandages from her wrists. She rolled her wrist around and hissed. The same wrist that Xena held and almost broke and she could have, but she didn't. Xena was taunting her, trying to instill fear in her.

And it worked.

* * *

Julia waltzed into her husband's office and saw he was busy discussing matters with his men. He heard that he was to send some of his fleet to her father in the coming days. Upon her entering, Pompey dismissed his men and he greeted her with a warm smile.

"I am surprised to find you awake. The hour is late..." he mused and stood from his chair to embrace her with open arms.

She grinned and kissed his cheek gingerly. "I am filled with such excitement after today's training." She looked into his light eyes so filled with desire and power. "I admit, I was unsure if Gabrielle could hold her own against the Thracian."

Pompey scoffed and rounded his wife to leave the office and saunter to the bedroom across the hall. "Xena is an excellent fighter, Julia, lest you not forget that."

She trailed beside him, clinging to his arm. "But Gabrielle is good too," she said meekly.

He nodded, "that she is, although if Xena were not so riddled with exhaustion she would have bested Gabrielle in the sands today."

"You have a lot of faith in this Xena. She is the woman that rivaled against my father and Rome. I am a bit surprised to see that she yet lives when my father had opportunity to seize life from her."

Pompey sighed heavily and took off his robes, throwing them to a slave girl. He turned around and saw his wife lingering on the bed with her wavy chocolate brown hair set down from the elaborate style from earlier in the day.

"Caesar obviously does not want her life to end. He had the chance to kill her several times, yet he did not..." he frowned and rubbed his wrists, taking off his bracelets and jewelry. "He must fancy her, especially if he sent her to me."

Julia quirked her mouth and lounged on the bed, staring up at the ceiling mindlessly. "You honestly believe that my father would grant Xena life only to see it end in the arena if she should get that far." She chuckled softly.

"I await his command to send the women to the arena. They have yet to show their true worth in my house. The men have proven fruitful several times in the games. But, I long to see the women fight one another on the hot sands of the colosseum. They are very good fighters, if only some were allowed to fight the males," he wagged his head and slipped into something more comfortable.

Julia lifted her head and turned over onto her stomach. "You mean, you long to see Xena fight against the gladiators?" she mused with a subtle grin.

"She is an arrogant woman, Julia. She believes this is all a game, but she will learn. I will drive it into that thick head of hers until she bleeds red upon the sands." He sat next to his wife and kissed her hand gently, gaping into her lustful eyes.

* * *

Gabrielle walked through the barracks quietly by herself. She saw a few of the women playing a game with each other in one of the cells while others were trying to rest for tomorrow's training. She held her bowl of food and a large piece of bread as she trailed back to her cell that she shared with Olympia.

Callisto caught eye of her and blocked the hallway, clicking her tongue against her cheek, staring at her with certain intent.

"Out of my way, Callisto," Gabrielle frowned and tried to side step her but Callisto continued blocking her way.

"Your cell is the other way, Gabrielle. Just where do you think you're going?" she hissed and crossed her arms.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes. "I don't have time to deal with you. Just get out of my way before I hurt you."

"Oooo, I'm shaking," the lithe blonde laughed aloud, her voice echoing through the barrack pathways. "Tomorrow, you and I will have words."

"Right," Gabrielle pushed the thin blonde out of her way and Callisto huffed under her breath then made her way back to her cell.

She rounded the corner and saw Xena sitting by herself in a secluded corner of a cell. She was given choice of any cell that she wanted, yet she chose the one furthest away from everyone else. Gabrielle frowned softly and approached Xena and stepped inside the cell. She witnessed the gashes upon her arms, bruises on her knuckles and of course her slightly swollen nose and lip from earlier.

Xena ran her fingers through her long dark hair and Gabrielle felt she was unaware of her presence.

"Sorry about your nose," she spoke softly and Xena lifted her eyes. "I had my orders, you understand?" she half smiled. Though, Xena did not respond but hung her head once more.

She sighed lightly and stepped further into the cell, holding the food cupped in her palms. She took a seat down next to Xena and broke half of her bread and placed it in her lap. Xena frowned, arching an eyebrow and lifted the hard bread.

"You are a good fighter," Gabrielle mused as she tore off small bits of the bread and chewed them slowly. Still, Xena did not answer. "I could tell that you were not at your best. I would like to fight you again once you are healed," she grinned.

Xena finally lifted her eyes and turned to the blonde beside her. "No, you  _wouldn't_." she answered curtly.

"I'm up for the challenge," Gabrielle lifted her eyebrows with a smug grin on her lips as she continued eating the bread. "What did you do to get yourself in here?" she asked on a more serious note.

"I tried to kill Caesar," Xena frowned and her grip on the bread tightened. Slowly, it crumbled within her grasp and she winced from her aching hands and wrists.

Gabrielle blinked and then she began laughing lightly, slightly amused. "Caesar? Gaius Julius Caesar?" she asked and Xena shot her a glare. "Wow," she cleared her throat and averted gaze. "Then I should be careful around you, huh?" she teased.

"I don't want to kill you, I don't even know you," the Thracian set the bread back into Gabrielle's lap and brought her legs close to her chest, staring off into the abyss.

"You will make a lot of enemies in here with an attitude like that," the blonde said and Xena looked to her with a stone cold expression. "It might do you some good to lighten your mood around the women. There's talk of you already among them. They want to fight you, especially Callisto. She wanted me to kill you today."

"And  _why_  didn't you?" Xena's lips turned up into a slight grin.

Gabrielle wiped her hands on her bare thighs and turned to the blue eyes that met with hers. "I won't kill someone that is unarmed. It is dishonorable and Callisto has no honor."

"A woman of honor in a place of filth," Xena scoffed and stretched her aching sore legs out in front of her, wrapping her arms around herself.

"You must have a gloomy outlook on life," Gabrielle snickered and finished her bread then stood from the ground. She tossed the bread and Xena caught it swiftly. "Don't be a lone wolf, Xena. It will be the end of you in here."

Xena raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "And I should...make friends?" she snorted at the idea.

Gabrielle held her empty bowl close to her. "Nobody is your friend in here."

"Yet, you share your food with me and talk to me while nobody else does?" Xena gave a tight grin and narrowed her eyes.

The linger in her eyes is eerie and dangerous, Gabrielle noticed. This woman was used to fighting against men and women alike, especially Romans. She was also not willing to commence with the other women, which was not such a shock.

"Tomorrow, we'll meet again. You should eat that and rest," Gabrielle smiled softly and left the cell, not even bothered to answer Xena's partial question of intimidation.


	3. Chapter 3

_Mars_

Xena awoke just as dawn approached. Her eyes fluttered open and all she saw was darkness around her. These barracks lacked sunlight and she wasn't sure if it was actually morning or the middle of the night. She lifted herself up off the hard cold ground and winced at the slightest movement. Her ribs ached and her shoulders were sore from the journey and from yesterday.

She leaned against the wall and wrapped an arm around her exposed midsection. Taking a glance down at her legs she saw bruises in places she had never seen before. The stone against her blazing backside caused her to cringe. Lashes, Sorso gave her so many lashes.

Being a slave was not something that Xena had planned or had in mind when she decided to attack Caesar. She once worked for the Romans and her tribe were servants for Caesar. Of course her people decided to join Rome only because the job paid well and everyone had their fill of blood and battle, but Caesar wanted more. He wanted to control all the tribes of Thrace. That was his plan all along.

Xena knew that Caesar wanted the Roman Republic for himself and no one else. Catching onto his plan immediately after he conquered the Gaul territories, she knew that her people and alike were next. She couldn't and didn't allow that to happen. So, she attacked his army when they marched through the mountains of Thrace months ago.

The mighty Julius Caesar thought that he could take Thrace and all of her tribes under his belt without a fight. The Gauls put up a fight but it was short and he threatened them to surrender or thousands more would die. The Gauls not only surrendered but allowed Caesar to take their land under Roman rule. Gaul was part of the Republic now and Thrace would be too.

Leading her people and other adjoining tribes against Caesar, she was able to push him out of her territory catching the Roman army off guard in the dead of night. Caesar lost thousands of men that night, and that was when he knew that Xena was going to be a problem. He needed to eradicate her and make her people submit.

Being in the ludi under Pompey's rule, Xena figured that she would be stuck here for a long while. She could not just simply escape without being bumbled by Roman guards and soldiers. She wanted to escape this horrible place. She wanted to return to her home and live a normal life –the life she had before Caesar came along.

She feared that day would never come. She was once a free woman but now she was a slave. A slave of Rome and Caesar was going to make sure she'd never forget it and would also make sure she'd never forget the pain that she caused him and his elite army.

He's got to go, Xena thought. Somehow, some way, Caesar and his Roman Republic needed to be eliminated.

"Sleep is for the weak, Thracian," Callisto appeared in the cell doorway. She sprawled her arms on the iron rods and smiled wickedly down at Xena. "My sword awaits you on the sands." She gave her a slow wink and tapped her fingers on the wall as she left the cell.

Xena frowned and stood slowly, feeling all the aches and pains from yesterday fighting against Gabrielle. She had the opportunity to take her life yet the blonde did not. Gabrielle said it would be dishonorable to kill someone who is unarmed. Xena did not know the meaning of honor and apparently, according to Gabrielle, neither did Callisto.

* * *

Callisto ran up behind her blonde Greek counterpart and wrapped her arms around her neck. Gabrielle's eyebrows furrowed upon feeling her rival's touch, her sensual yet sadistic touch. "I know we haven't settled our differences yet, Gabby, but I want the Thracian. She is mine."

Gabrielle let out a scoff and wrapped her wrists for today's training. She shrugged the wiry blonde off her shoulders. "Somehow, I don't think Xena is going to  _let_  you have her." She turned and saw the determination in those big brown eyes. "She tried to kill Julius Caesar, that's why she's in here."

The thin blonde let out a loud cackle, alarming the other gladiatrices around them. "She is insane!" she shouted and folded her arms allowing her laughter to dissipate. "I'm going to have fun with her."

"Have fun with who?" Xena appeared and all the women turned at the sight of her. Many stopped eating their morning meals and chewed quietly as they gawked at the tall brunette.

Callisto turned around and Gabrielle's eyes grew in fear seeing Xena. Callisto playfully hit the Thracian in the shoulder and Xena flinched, refraining from showing any sign of weakness or pain. "We were just talking about you, my dear. I was telling sweet Gabrielle that you will be  _mine_."

"I belong to no one," Xena said, lifting her chin.

The wiry blonde laughed on a one note. "We'll see about that. I'd like to see what you're capable of. Yesterday was just a test and you were very good." She sauntered around Xena, circling her like a vulture. "I want to see what else you can do when you're fully healed," she hissed.

Callisto left the barracks and grabbed two practice swords to begin training with anyone who dared to challenge her for the day. The male gladiators were already training with each other as usual. Gabrielle lowered her gaze, trying to not stare at Xena for too long.

"Callisto is all words no action," Gabrielle mentioned and Xena shot her a glare. "She talks a good fight but doesn't deliver. She is reckless in her training and that's why she falls to my sword every time," she chuckled at that, finding it very amusing.

"Yet she challenges everyone," Xena alleged and the blonde nodded. "She would be the first one to die in battle."

Gabrielle arched a brow at that. She had never been in a battle before. She was taken here when she was rounded up by slavers in her home town, Potidaea. All healthy young women were gathered up by Roman slavers and delivered to the nearest Roman noble.

She was auctioned off like a piece of jewelry and Pompey saw potential in her and she was sort of grateful to be in this place instead of living as a sex slave in Greece. Her life was better here than it could have been, but she saw that Xena didn't think so. Xena didn't want to be here and she resisted every command given to her.

A lone wolf for sure, she thought. "You're obviously a warrior." She mused and Xena's eyes softened.

"My people have fought for centuries against people that threatened to invade. Caesar was no exception."

"But now you are a slave. You have no freedom anymore," Gabrielle said, darkening the mood. "Julius Caesar will put us in The Games soon. With enough coin you are able to buy your freedom."

Freedom. Xena wanted to be free but she didn't want to fight mindlessly in a bloodbath fight to win it. She didn't want people to bet on her to gain freedom. She wanted to revolt, but knew she couldn't do that. It would prove too difficult.

"Is that what you're doing? Buying your freedom?" Xena asked.

Gabrielle nodded. "I don't have any other choice and neither do you."

"There's always another choice."

"Not here, Xena. You are someone else's property. It would do you good to realize that and maybe life won't be so hard for you here." Gabrielle gave a brief smile then walked onto the training grounds, grabbing a shield and sword.

Xena quirked her mouth and leaned on a large wooden post, watching Callisto fighting one of the women and Gabrielle getting ready to spar with Olympia. Two women of almost equal height and stature. None of the women here matched Xena's build except a few. She didn't fit in here, but who could? These people were from all over the Roman Republic and Greek states. Nobody was from the same walk of life. The only thing everyone had in common was that they were...

Slaves.

* * *

The men from afar observed Xena. While some gawked, others made leering gestures at her, which she was absent minded of. Adonis leaned against the wall, taking a short break from sparring with his partner, Sefius. Both Greek men who were trained in a different ludi before being bought out by Pompey and his cohort, Caesar.

Adonis, matching the Greek God description of blonde hair and tanned skin, ladled water into his mouth without taking his eyes off of Xena. His jaw tightened as soon as he saw Xena's eyes cast a glance over at him. Embarrassed for gawking like an awkward school boy, he averted gaze.

Sefius, a dark haired tanned young man, no older than a simple teenager, nudged Adonis' shoulder. "You fancy the new recruit?" he wriggled his eyebrows.

"I fancy no woman, but only wish to be in the arena," Adonis geared himself to fight again. He stretched his arms over his head and exhaled heavily. He began walking onto the hot sands until a hand grabbed his arm and he was flung to the ground.

He blinked, staring up at the man who flipped him onto the hot sand. Frowning he hopped to his feet and got within inches of the dark haired man's face, challenging him. "You got a problem?" he spat, touching foreheads with the gladiator.

A man with a stout haircut, muscular arms, broad shoulders and sun-kissed skin rivaled Adonis in size. He cast his pearly whites with a cheeky grin and shoved Adonis backward, sauntering towards him, rubbing his wrists.

"I don't have a problem," he said and Adonis growled.

He charged right for him and Sefius wrapped his arm around his training partner. "No! Don't!" he warned. Adonis huffed and his chest rose and fell heavily as he stared at the dark haired Spartan gladiator.

"I will best you in the sands," Adonis spat at the Spartan's feet. "Given the title of the God, Ares, means nothing. Your title as champion in the arena will be forfeited." He threatened.

The Spartan, who was given the title of Ares due to his strength and thirst for blood in the arena, stood glaring at the young gladiator. "I am undefeated and will remain that way." He said and waved as Sefius pushed Adonis onto the grounds, convincing him to spar instead of argue.

Ares smirked and began wrapping his wrists. The young boy held his practice swords behind him. His eyes lingered on the new recruit. The Thracian. He had never seen a woman like her before. The other women in this ludi were nice to look at. All had chiseled arms, thighs and taut washboard abs and some were good looking enough. But the Thracian had a different beauty about her. She was different than other women.

"The Thracian," he turned to another gladiator by the name of Kai. "I hear she was giving Sorso the run around. Is it true?" he peered over at Kai.

The long haired gladiator nodded. "She is not obedient. I think she will have a hard time fitting in here, especially with the women. Callisto claims she is good in bed but I bet the Thracian could rival her." He snickered at the thought.

Ares frowned and snatched the wooden sword from the young squire boy. He walked into the hot sun and his eyes never left Xena and she caught him looking her way. He gave her a half faint grin and she raised a brow at his flirtatious behavior from afar.

Sorso cracked his whip against the hot sands and snapped his head around towards the new recruit. "Xena, pair with Gabrielle." He ordered and the squire handed Xena a practice sword.

She slowly waltzed onto the training grounds and Gabrielle smiled at her, holding her shield and sword close. She didn't want to fight anyone and she certainly didn't like being told what to do. But if she must fight then she wasn't going to turn that down, especially being paired with someone so much smaller than her.

She swung her sword around and Gabrielle blocked the blow with the wooden shield and then thrust her sword forward close to Xena's calf. Xena grinned and grabbed Gabrielle's arm and tripped her with a simple flick of her leg.

Gabrielle landed hard on the sand and gasped as Xena held the sword to her throat. "This is a sparring exercise," she reminded her.

"I know," Xena stepped away allowing the blonde to gather herself. "I am feeling  _a_   _lot_  better than I was yesterday," she smugly grinned and Gabrielle shook the sand out of her hair. She caught the dark haired gladiator looking her way again and a frown crossed her lips.

Gabrielle charged forward to ram her into the ground. Xena, distracted, quickly recovered and dodged Gabrielle's attack and elbowed her in the back, causing the blonde to groan loudly. The petite blonde gladiatrix's eyes darkened and turned around to see a big grin on Xena's face. She did not seem to understand that this was a sparring exercise.

"You fight as if you want to kill me," Gabrielle alleged.

"Isn't that the idea?" Xena teased.

"In the arena maybe, but not here. You don't fight like you want to win. You fight like you want to kill. That's not how it's done around here," Gabrielle straightened her posture and twirled the sword with her wrist.

Xena bowed from the waist, "oh, please,  _show_  me the way, Gabrielle." She said in a most playful voice that irritated Gabrielle, she could tell.

Gabrielle cocked her head and hummed softly with a faint tight lipped smile. She flung her sword and shield aside. Xena looked at her confusedly and held the sword close to her. "Fight me bare handed."

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Xena asked, a bit concerned for this young woman.

"Well, I already broke your nose. I'm sure I can break something else," Gabrielle's eyebrows creased and her smile widened with glee. She held her wrapped fists close to her face. She wanted Xena to get angry, she wanted to see what she could do. Weapons were a distraction and only skilled gladiatrices and gladiators used them. The true test would be hand to hand combat.

Xena scoffed mockingly and tossed her sword aside. She didn't even bother to set her stance but instead walked right towards Gabrielle, towering over her, twice her size in weight and height. "I'll give you the first hit," she whispered sensually, teasingly, almost maliciously.

The Greek felt her stomach knot up and her throat form a lump. Glaring up into those steely eyes she saw a challenge or perhaps she was making fun of her. "You don't think I'm a challenge?" she asked in a curious tone.

Xena leaned into Gabrielle and whispered, "I was trying to be polite." She grabbed Gabrielle by the shoulders and flipped her over onto her back.

Callisto stopped sparring with Olympia and laughed seeing Gabrielle lying flat on her back with the Thracian woman leering over her. "I told you that she would be mine, Gabby! I told you so!"

Gabrielle groaned and hearing Callisto's maniacal laughter was enough to set her off. She hopped to her feet and threw a punch directly at Xena's jaw, which was quickly avoided. Xena side stepped her and then grabbed her wrist, locking her elbow in place. Fear instilled in Gabrielle's eyes as soon as she saw Xena's palm ready to strike her elbow.

 _She's going to break my arm_. Gabrielle was not one for playing dirty but she decided that Xena was definitely a challenge for her. It wasn't her size, it was the way she fought. She fought like a warrior not a gladiatrix. She fought to kill. There was a difference.

She kicked Xena in the shin and then bent down picking up a handful of sand and threw it in Xena's eyes. The tall Thracian covered her eyes with a single hand and groaned lowly.

Ares watched from afar, no longer finding his sparring partner nearly as interesting as the spar between the Greek and Thracian. He grinned and saw Xena stumble, trying to rid the sand from her eyes and Gabrielle breathing heavily, sweat dripping down her back and glistening abdomen.

"Finish her, Gabrielle!" Callisto shouted.

Her vision blurry and disoriented, Xena still had her eyes on Gabrielle. The fuzzy picture of the blonde taunting her from a few paces away. Shards of the sand invaded her eyes, causing her ducts to tear. She shook her head, blinking rapidly and calmly smiled, lowering her stance. She now understood that Gabrielle was fearful of her.

"You are afraid," Xena's voice eerie and still.

Gabrielle stood straight, not bothering to match Xena's fighting stance. "I am not afraid of you."

"You said you were a woman of honor yet you throw sand in my eyes. You play unfairly. What are you now? A hypocrite?" Xena tried to get a rise out of the petite gladiatrix.

Gabrielle's heart skipped a beat and surely she now understood Xena's tactics. She was a woman of many words an she sure knew how to use them especially at the opportune time.

Callisto almost felt jealous that Xena was able to get to Gabrielle so easily. She wanted to have that honor of besting Gabrielle not only with a sword but with words. She was also jealous that Gabrielle was given the chance to fight Xena.

"Why is she not fighting back?" she growled and kept watching the two having a staring contest. "Blood will be mine," she smiled deviously and marched over to Xena with swords in hand.

Ares grabbed Callisto by her arm and flung her onto the sands a few feet from where he stood. "You will not interfere." He advised.

Callisto growled and stood, shoving her palms into Ares' chest. "You are not in charge of this ludi, Ares!" she spat in his face and he shoved her away, putting hand to her face and she growled, almost biting one of his fingers.

She saw that look in the Spartan's eyes and smirked. "Oh Ares, you naughty boy, you," she said playfully in a high pitched tone. "You want Xena all to yourself, don't you?" she came closer to him and her fingers roamed his bare muscular chest. Her fingertips swirled around his nipple. "Well, you can't have her because she is mine."

Ares grabbed her wrist firmly and she flinched, trying to pry his fingers off of her aching wrist. "Doesn't look like she's anyone's bitch, Callisto and certainly not  _yours_." He tossed her aside and continued to watch Xena and Gabrielle, folding his large arms with a big smug grin on his face.

Gabrielle threw a punch and Xena blocked it with her elbow. She threw her other fist forward and Xena grabbed it with ease. Gabrielle growled and threw her arms out to the side, releasing herself from Xena's hold. She was growing impatient. She swung her leg around to roundhouse kick Xena but her counterpart seemed to know her every move. In a split second her eyes widened and she gasped.

Thump.

Gabrielle felt heat radiating off her entire body. She was mad, very mad. She looked up to see Xena gaping down at her.

"Have you had enough?" Xena asked with a sly grin.

Callisto chuckled, biting her fingernail. She marched forward with no weapons in hand. "You've had your fun, Gabrielle. Now it's my turn."

Gabrielle snarled and jumped to her feet. "No, she's  **mine**!" she yelled and Callisto bat her eyes, surprised at such behavior coming from her Greek counterpart.

Julia above in the balcony arose late in the morning and leaned on the balustrade observing the gladiators and gladiatrices. She saw the men were not fighting and neither were the women. All except two. Her eyes lit up as she saw Gabrielle and Xena at it once again.

Nara, her slave came to her side with a fresh glass of wine. She took the glass without taking a glance. "The Greek and Thracian are at it again! How exciting," she mused and sipped the wine.

Pompey joined his young wife on the balcony and smiled seeing Gabrielle and Xena once more. "It seems that Xena is feeling better," he noted.

His wife nodded. "Do you see the way Gabrielle is glaring at Xena? She wants to kill her."

Pompey hummed and rubbed his chin. "Such fire in those Greek women. Callisto I would have thought would best Xena, but Gabrielle must have it in for the Thracian bitch."

Gabrielle charged right for Xena and wrapped her arms around the tall brunette. Both crashed into the hot sand and debris filled with air. Gabrielle wrapped her strong thighs around Xena and stared into her blue eyes with a wild smile.

Xena frowned and grabbed Gabrielle's arms and rolled over and was now on top of the petite gladiatrix. Still, Gabrielle had her thighs clinging to Xena like a boa constrictor squeezing its prey. Xena pinned Gabrielle's arms to the hot sand.

Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Nowhere to escape.

She leaned into the blonde's face with a big cheeky grin. Sweat dripping onto Gabrielle's forehead. "You fight well." She whispered. "For a Greek."

Sorso cracked his whip against the hot sand, alarming everyone. "Xena, that is enough!" he yelled and still the Thracian did not obey. "Release her!"

Gabrielle's chest rose and fell heavily as she stared into Xena's eyes –her very enchanting eyes. She was defeated this time. Perhaps this was payback for yesterday. She kept hearing Sorso yelling and another crack of the whip, yet Xena still lingered, her fingers firmly wrapped around her arms. Pinned to the sands below.

"Are you two going to swap spit or fight?!" Adonis joked and began laughing. Soon the other gladiators laughed along with him.

Sorso grabbed Xena by the arm and without resisting, Xena climbed off the blonde and Gabrielle's thigh muscles relaxed, releasing Xena from the constricting hold. There, she lay on the sands, defeated, bemused and maybe even a bit excited. Her belly swelled with a odd sensation that she had not felt before. Almost like nausea but not quite so.

Gabrielle rose from the sands and locked eyes with Xena before she was taken away into the barracks.  _We will meet again_.

* * *

That evening after training was complete, Gabrielle sat outside the barracks, under the roof, staring at the sands. She didn't know why Xena was such a difficult opponent. She thought she would have a tough time facing the Thracian because of her size, but her size didn't mean anything. Despite Xena's height and weight, she was very light on her feet, almost like a dancer. She didn't even use her height to her advantage like most people would in a match.

Gabrielle couldn't figure this woman out. She was everything that a gladiatrix should be. Strong, good fighter, quick reflexes and not to mention, she wasn't bad looking either. Everyone seemed to notice that, especially the male gladiators. Gabrielle was sure that's all the men could talk about. They probably didn't even care for Xena's combat skills. Typical, she thought.

Lifting her eyes she heard footsteps and saw the champion of the Republic approaching. She was tempted to roll her eyes, but did not and remained stoic. "Ares," she said flatly.

The Spartan smiled and leaned on the wooden post, admiring the full moon in the sky. "I saw the little spar you had with the Thracian," he mused.

Gabrielle couldn't refrain anymore and she gave a dramatic eye roll. She didn't feel like discussing this and heard the women in the barracks cackling over her defeat which was why she came outside to avoid it all.

"You enjoyed that, huh?" she said with little to no emotion.

"Enjoyed it?" Ares scoffed. "I loved it." He took the empty seat next to her and she stiffened, scooting away. "You underestimated her, Gabrielle."

The blonde sighed. "I know. I thought I understood the way she fights, but I don't."

"Obviously," he teased and she shot him a glare. "Don't be so sensitive, Gabrielle. The boys and I are placing bets for when you fight Xena again. My money is all on  _you_ ," he winked and nudged her arm.

She cringed in disgust and stood, no longer finding his presence worth her while. "I'd rather you place a bet when we enter the arena." She walked off to back into the female barracks to face her doom.

"Don't be a spoiled sport, Gabrielle!" he called out. Sighing, he looked to the moon, sitting by himself in the darkness. Not such a bad idea, he thought. Although, he longed to see Xena fight with Gabrielle again. He could almost feel Gabrielle's hatred seeping from her skin during that match. He wanted to see more, plus he did not mind seeing the Thracian wearing next to nothing, drenched in sweat and sand, fighting other women.

He nodded, pursing his lips, reliving the memory of Xena besting Gabrielle in his mind over and over again.

* * *

Gabrielle walked through the barrack halls and saw Callisto locking lips with a Gaul woman by the name of Talrissa. She raised an eyebrow and Callisto reared her head backward as Talrissa pressed her lips onto her sternum. Her head lolled and eyes locked with Gabrielle. Both women staring at one another and Callisto smiled from ear to ear.

Her hand reached out and Talrissa wrapped her arm around Callisto's back, bringing her close. "Would you like to join us, Gabrielle? There's always room for more," the wiry blonde teased and wiggled her fingers trying to entice Gabrielle.

"I'll have to pass," Gabrielle said politely and walked onward hearing Callisto moan loudly. She shook her head, disgusted and that image of a topless Callisto forever burned into her mind and Talrissa suckling her skin like a succubus.

She was about to pass Xena's cell and she lurked in the dark, observing the brunette in the shadows. Xena sat by herself, tending her wounds from yesterday's fight. Now she would have new ones to bear but only a few bruises, nothing more.

"You don't have to hide," Xena called out as she was picking at a scab on her arm.

Gabrielle gasped lightly and emerged from the dark corners. She stepped inside the cell shyly. "How did you know I was there?" she asked.

Xena bit her bottom lip and kept picking at the scab with her fingernail. "I have good hearing," she muttered and then lifted her eyes to see the shocked blonde in her doorway. "Are you going to just stand there or what?"

"I...was just going to my cell." Gabrielle pointed down the hall. "It's that way."

Xena smirked and brought her knees close to her and hung her arms over her knees, staring at the blonde. "Is this going to be a regular thing?" she asked and Gabrielle furrowed her eyebrows. "We fight. And then you appear in my cell at night."

Gabrielle felt that odd sensation rippling inside her gut again. "We are not enemies."

"And we are also not friends," Xena mused.

Silence fell between them.

"Your words, not mine," Xena added and couldn't help but smile as she saw the gears turning in the blonde's head.

Gabrielle thought it best not to get too close to Xena, especially at a time like this. This wasn't the place for friends.

"Right," she smiled briefly and then went on about her way to her cell.

Xena watched her walk down the hall and turn left into a cell. She bit her fingernail and kept grinning, leaning against the wall.

**AN: Ares is in human form, not a God.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hope everyone is enjoying so far :) let me know your thoughts and enjoy!**

_Golden Mares_

The wife of Julius Caesar, Calpurnia, came to the home of Pompey and her stepdaughter, Julia. She had traveled a long way from Rome. She walked through the home of her husband's General of the Republic and saw Julia awaiting her right by her husband's side.

"Calpurnia, so good of you to come. I was not expecting your arrival until tomorrow," Julia said with a tight lipped smile. She really did not care for her father's wife, his third wife in a row. After all, Calpurnia was only a few years older than her and that made things awkward sometimes.

The Roman wife grinned and kissed the cheeks of her stepdaughter. "Caesar wanted me to come early. He will arrive tomorrow. I hope it is not an inconvenience." She eyed Julia and Pompey simply grinned, delighted to see the Roman wife of his cohort.

"Not at all, Calpurnia. We are elated by your presence." He grabbed her hand and kissed the knuckles being charming as always. "I have quite a surprise for you tonight."

He lead her to the balcony that overlooked the training grounds of all his gladiators and gladiatrices. Julia, not amused by her stepmother, followed behind them with a scowl on her face, contorting her beautiful features.

Calpurnia looked over the balustrade and saw male gladiators sparring with one another and also females. She knew that her husband had commissioned such a thing but she didn't know if it were true until now. Right before her eyes she smiled, enthralled to see female gladiators –a feat that hadn't been done before.

Pompey pointed to the dark haired man below sparring with Adonis. "That is Ares. He is from Sparta and he is the reigning champion of the arena."

She smirked, "he takes the name of the God of War? He is rather presumptuous." She snorted.

"But he is one of our best," Pompey combated.

Julia butt into the conversation and pointed at the females. "Pompey has a new recruit. She is from Thrace. She is the woman who tried to overthrow my father," she lifted her chin proudly that her father was able to bring his foe to face her consequences.

Calpurnia's mouth turned sour upon seeing Xena. She had heard much of Xena and her Thracian tribe in the mountains. "Yes, I am aware of the woman. How does she fair here? Does she suffer under Sorso's instruction?"

"She is very disobedient, but she is learning." Pompey said and saw Xena push down one of the girls with ease and point her sword at the gladiatrix's throat. "It's a work in process."

Still bitter over the way her husband handled Xena she turned around and smiled at Julia and Pompey. "You mentioned something about a surprise?" she offered to change the subject.

* * *

Xena fell to her back harshly and she spat out some blood draining from her mouth. She lifted herself up and glared at her opponent. She was given the opportunity to fight someone of her own height. A woman from the Russian Steppes by the name of Cyane. A gorgeous blonde with brown doe-like eyes, but a body of a goddess and a punch that could kill.

She was finally able to fight someone at the same level as her. She rose to her feet and spotted Gabrielle sparring with a redhead and gave her a brief smile. Gabrielle, distracted was knocked down by her opponent and Xena cringed slightly.

"You are a good fighter," Cyane said and twirled her sword.

Xena rolled her shoulders back and focused on the blonde woman. "So are you. You fight like a warrior not like any of these female gladiators." She lowered her stance, ready for another attack.

Cyane grit her teeth and spun around, thrusting her wooden sword into Xena's exposed abdomen and the brunette gasped for air, wrapping her arm around herself. Cyane seized the opportunity and grabbed Xena by her long tresses and tossed her onto the sand.

Ares saw the Thracian woman being bested by the Russian woman and smirked. He waltzed over to Xena and leered over her. She looked up into his dark eyes and frowned. He lend her a hand and Cyane folded her arms, waiting on the sidelines.

"Looks like you've finally met your match," he said.

Xena wiped her hand on her cloth shorts and gazed into his eyes, not sure whether it was wise to talk to this man or not. She did not know him and he did not know her. "You're in my way," she snidely said.

"Well, excuse me, princess," he teased then backed off.

She scoffed and pushed him aside, ready to fight this blonde Russian. She held up her sword and smiled. "Your moves are impeccable."

Cyane smiled smugly and raised her weapon. "As are yours but I'm afraid that they aren't good enough. You will never best me, Xena."

"You're so sure of yourself. Why don't you put your sword where your mouth is," an eerie grin appeared on her lips.

Cyane turned sharply and swung her leg around, tempting to knock the Thracian off her feet. Xena jumped aside and then her wooden sword came crashing down and Cyane blocked the blow. The two grew closer as Xena applied all of her weight onto the sword, lowering Cyane to a knee.

Xena's mouth parted and Cyane grunted, her arms shaking, struggling to keep her weapon upright and Xena far from her. Their faces inched closer and closer.

"I smell defeat," Xena hissed.

Cyane growled and head butt Xena in the forehead sending her staggering backwards. In a fit of rage she charged right for her and sliced Xena's arm with the sharp edge of the wooden sword. Xena hissed in agony and gripped her bleeding arm. Cyane then grabbed Xena by her hair and kneed her in the nose, her already broken nose then reared her head backward, kicking her in the back of the knees into a kneeling position.

She pointed the blade to Xena's throat and breathed heavily with a wild smile. "Who's defeated  _now_?" she said.

Ares laughed and clapped his hands slowly. Cyane released Xena and took a step backward, brushing her bloodied weapon on her cloth shorts. Xena rose to her feet and saw blood draining down her arm. Ares approached Xena and grasped her shoulder which caused her to stiffen.

"The blondes seem to have a thing for you," he whispered in her ear.

In the middle of Gabrielle's break she drank water from the well and eyed Ares cautiously. She saw that he was incredibly close to her, too close in fact. He had never shown such interest in any female before and the thought of him coming near anyone made her angry.

She threw the ladle into the well and folded her arms, watching the exchange between Xena and Ares. A dark cloud hovered over Gabrielle as she saw them together. Xena was miffed by Cyane as much as she was by Ares.

* * *

After the morning training exercise, the women ate their food beneath the roof of the villa, close to their barracks while the men ate outside on the training field. Gabrielle walked over to sit by a lonely Thracian and Xena lifted her eyes upon seeing her.

Gabrielle slowly descended to the ground, digging her fingers into the grain, eating quietly, watching all the women eat. Callisto was with Cyane having a heated conversation and she even threw her bowl of grain across the room and begged the Russian to fight her.

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and wagged her head. Xena smirked, finding the situation amusing. The blonde's eyes then went to Ares who kept glancing over at them, at Xena especially.

Lowering her gaze into her bowl of food she spoke in between chewing. "You know," she began and Xena turned her head. "You should be careful of Ares." She said and didn't look Xena in the eye as she kept eating.

"What's so special about  _him_?" Xena turned her head and glanced over at the champion of Rome who was laughing and conversing with a few other gladiators.

 _Nothing, nothing is special about him_. "He's been Rome's champion for five years. He's not known to take interest in any of the women." Gabrielle began and saw Xena's eyes lingering far too long on the champion. "But he took an interest in  _you_."

She nudged Xena out of her daydreaming daze and saw the look in Xena's eyes. Frowning in disgust she turned back to her food. "Just be wary of him, that's all."

Xena scoffed and her gaze upon Gabrielle remained stoic yet curious. "Are you trying to be friendly with me, Gabrielle?"

"No..." she took awhile to answer that question.

" _Right_ ," Xena nodded and finished off her food and set her bowl aside. She walked through the tables filled with women and then Cyane tossed Callisto onto one of the tables and Xena stepped back. She leered down at the wiry blonde and chuckled then went on her about her way into the barracks.

* * *

Sorso stood in front of all the gladiators and gladiatrices, walking in between the separated group of sexes. He held his whip close to him and eyed all the women and turned and did the same to the men.

"There will be a party this evening," he said and saw the men's eyes lit up at that while the women seemed less enthused. "Pompey has selected a few of you to attend the festivities tonight."

He stopped at the end of the line. "Ares," he said and the champion stepped out of line and smiled grandly. He looked to the women. "Cyane."

She smiled and stepped forward, glad to be selected.

"Adonis," Sorso said and the blonde gladiator stepped forward.

"Gabrielle."

She stepped forward with a less eager thanks than everyone else did. She did not like Roman parties and could only imagine what was going to happen tonight.

"And Xena," he said the last name and her eyes widened as she lifted her head. All the women turned their heads, envious of her and the other two women that accompanied her.

"Three  _women_?!" Humarous griped. "This is horseshit," he folded his arms.

Sorso cracked his whip, silencing Humarous and the other males gossiping beneath their breaths. "You will go to the baths and be prepared for tonight. You are all dismissed for the day."

* * *

In the baths within the female barracks, Xena, Cyane and Gabrielle all washed their bodies free of dirt, blood and sweat for tonight. Cyane soaked in the lukewarm water eyeing Xena as she watched the Thracian shave her legs cleanly and with such precision.

Gabrielle caught Cyane's eyes boring into Xena's backside. She couldn't blame her after what she did to Xena on the grounds today. Cyane was a very good fighter, an excellent warrior from the cold Siberian Steppes. She rivaled Xena and Gabrielle wanted to have another opportunity to fight Xena, but she needed to observe, she needed to study Xena. It was to be her new project.

"Why do you think Pompey selected us for tonight?" Gabrielle broke the ice. It was like cutting air with a knife, the tension so thick and awkward.

Cyane smirked and rose from the water and Xena ignored them both, wiping her legs down with a fresh cloth. "Who knows but I'm sure we'll have to be on our best behavior." She began drying off her muscular olive colored body and glanced at the Thracian.

"Right, Xena?" she said sharply.

Xena smiled and turned slowly with the shaving knife in her grasp. She slowly walked over to the arrogant Russian and Cyane eyed the knife and then Xena's eyes. She handed the knife over to her, still smiling.

"Of course," she said in a calm voice and Gabrielle's eyebrow arched.

Cyane took the knife from the Thracian's grip and Xena sauntered off to take a dip in the water with her freshly shaven body from head to toe. She dunked her head beneath the surface, wetting her long locks.

Xena lifted her head from the water and ran her hand across her hair. "Rumor has it that you tried to kill Caesar," Cyane said as she sat down on the stone bench and began shaving her legs, not taking her eyes off of the woman.

"That is no rumor," Xena said and her eyes cast a glance over at the worried Gabrielle beside her outside of the baths. She swam over to the edge of the bath and smiled. "Aren't you going to come in?" she teased.

There were no secrets in this ludi and there was no privacy either. While Gabrielle had dressed and undressed in front of all the women before she had yet to do so in front of just two women and one of those women being Xena. She was hesitant and she wasn't sure why she felt this way either. All the women had the same parts, but this was different.

"There is room for both of us," Xena enticed her and swam to the opposite side of the bath.

Cyane's eyes darted back and forth between the two women. "Do not let her intimidate you, Gabrielle."

"She doesn't intimidate me," Gabrielle said.  _She intrigues me_.

Cyane wiped the shaving knife clean before she began shaving the next section of her long lean, muscular leg. "She is not the fiercest warrior that everyone claims her to be," she smirked and cast a glance over at Xena wading in the water, her eyes just above the surface.

"Who knows, maybe we will be given the chance to spar tonight at the party?" she glide the knife along her glistening tanned leg. "It should be fun to beat you again in front of a more...noble audience."

Xena lifted out of the water, glaring at the Russian gladiatrix. Cyane lifted her eyes and stared at the Thracian's naked body, her soft curves and slender waist, large thighs and broad shoulders.

Gabrielle's eyes looked up and down as she scanned Xena's body, not able to find any imperfections minus the bruises and cuts along her legs, arms and bruised ribcage. Her body was nearly perfect and water dripped down her bare flesh. Xena smirked at the blonde Russian and whipped her wet hair around as she stepped out of the bath, wrapping a towel around herself.

"How's that little gift I left on your arm, Xena?" Cyane teased the Thracian further.

Xena half smiled and turned to gaze at the arrogant warrior. "How rude of me," her eyes narrowed, "I did not get you  _gift_. I'll have to do that sometime." She winked then grabbed her clothes to wear for tonight and walked off.

* * *

Inside the villa of Pompey the place was swarming with Roman nobles, ogling over the slaves dressed in next to nothing and feasting on wine, desserts and small horderves being passed around by the male waiters in masks, hiding their faces.

Julia had invited all of her friends from Ravenna and some were members of her husband's court. She was to be on her best behavior since her father was the prefect of Rome and soon the emperor, she hoped and wished one day. The women sauntered around, whispering among themselves as Julia showed them around her villa.

In the center of the villa on a dais in the middle of a large pool with two small fountains on each side, the male and female gladiators stood. They were all lined up according to height and males were on the far left, starting with Ares and ending with Gabrielle. They were dressed in black clothing. The men wearing far less than the three women, though not too much less.

Gabrielle had her hair slicked back with pomade and wore heavy kohl liner around her eyes. Xena had her hair pulled back in a tight bun as did Cyane. Xena grimaced as she saw a lot of Roman men gawking at her, Cyane and Gabrielle. The women fawned over Ares and Adonis of course. The two didn't seem to mind but Xena was less than enthused about being used as a human trophy to be gawked at.

She saw eyes lingering in places she wouldn't even allow her bed mates to look at without her permission. For the first time she felt so exposed and there was nothing she could do about it except give the Romans glares and sneers.

The women were shackled together by their wrists and were unable to move without one following the other. Gabrielle's eyes turned upward to stare at Xena and saw she was unhappy, angry perhaps. She too, had never been to a Roman party before and she didn't know what was going to happen here. So far, everything had been alright, minus the dirty looks she was given by Roman noblemen, whispering dirty nothings in each other's ears.

Cyane on the other hand was emotionless to it all. She completely blocked out everything around her and tried to ignore the whispers behind her and focused on what was important. The arena awaits ahead and that's all that mattered to her. She couldn't care less if a Roman gawked at her. They were deemed untouchable by Pompey so no hands were to come upon their flesh, only lustful and greedy eyes were allowed.

Julia met with Brutus, one of her father's dearest friends. He was much younger than Caesar, but still a fine adversary and a great military strategist in the making. The two walked together with a gaggle of Julia's friends following behind.

Brutus eyed the gladiators and gladiatrices standing in the center of the pool. He gave a crooked smile and Julia saw his eyes lingering on the females. She saw a great opportunity and grabbed his hand, leading him closer to the dais.

"You enjoy The Games, Brutus?" she asked with a bit of glee in her tone, almost childlike.

He nodded, "sometimes, yes." He cocked his head and stared at all three women of all three different heights and each so different from one another. "I was unaware that Pompey had female gladiators."

Julia's grin widened wickedly and she stepped closer to him, gripping his shoulder. "They are called gladiatrices." She pointed to Xena in between the blondes. "That's the Thracian that tried to kill my father and overthrow him."

Brutus' eyes grew and he folded his arms. "She is quite a looker," his eyes roamed around her body and Xena pursed her lips, trying to do her best to behave. Gabrielle's eyes darted from Xena to Brutus worriedly.

"She is a good fighter?" he asked.

"Oh yes, very good. She is a bit disobedient but I am sure Sorso can break her," she said and saw Xena's eyes flicker.

Brutus nodded and rubbed his young face that had yet to grow a beard or even stubble. He unsheathed his sword at his hip and pointed the blade at Xena's exposed midsection. Everyone in the room ceased conversation and looked over at him and the gladiators in the center of it all.

"Will she be willing to demonstrate her skills?" he turned to Julia's sweet face and saw her lips part. "It would be very entertaining for all the guests," he suggested with a sneaky smile.

Pompey made his way through the silent crowd and saw Brutus pointing his blade at Xena's abdomen. "Brutus, my friend," he chuckled nervously and slapped his hand on the young man's shoulder. "What is going on here?"

Julia turned to her husband, "our friend wishes to see a demonstration." She turned to the Thracian woman, "with Xena."

Pompey's eyebrow arched and Brutus was most persistent. It was hard to say no to him considering he was Caesar's right hand man as well. It would seem rude and Julia would surely tell her father about it. the blonde Roman General smiled grandly and waved his hand at the guards on the sides of the dais.

"Of course. A demonstration it is," he lifted his cup and grabbed his wife's hand leading her to the side. "I did not bring my gladiators here to this party to fight, Julia," he hissed.

"But Brutus is my father's trusted ally. We must do what he says. He is one of our most important guests, Pompey!" she whispered and watched as eyes lingered their way. "It won't be a death match." She persisted and rubbed his arm. "My father will be pleased and Calpurnia hates Xena anyway. I am sure she will be amused." She lifted her eyebrows.

It wasn't like Pompey had any say in the matter anymore. The Romans unshackled Xena's wrists and brought the others to the side off the dais. Xena was given a wooden sword to demonstrate her fighting skills.

Brutus couldn't take his eyes off the Thracian and he bit his bottom lip, instantly attracted to her physique. Smiling, he eyed the male and female gladiators waiting off on the sidelines. "She will need a partner. I will choose one for her," he walked over to the males and females.

He quirked his mouth and pointed to Ares. "You will do just fine." He smiled and the guards unshackled his wrists and pushed him forward to follow Brutus to the dais.

Ares was handed a wooden sword and both stood together, a couple of feet apart. Ares turned his head slightly and eyed Xena but she remained stoic and head facing forward. Refusing to give any acknowledgement he scoffed and rolled his shoulders back, grinning at Brutus and a shocked Pompey in the corner with his wife.

Pompey walked forward and whispered into Brutus' ear. "The women are not allowed to fight with the men, Brutus."

"Who says?" the young Roman almost scoffed.

"Julius Caesar," Pompey answered sharply. His tone firm and serious.

Brutus shrugged a shoulder, "I am sure he will not mind. We are close allies and dear friends. If this Thracian was able to take down Caesar's army, which is an army of  _men_ , I do not see what a small demonstration with a male gladiator could be any different."

Pompey and Julia both shared a nervous glance and then he put on a fake smile and pat Brutus on the shoulder. He turned around to his adoring guests.

"Brutus, friend of Gaius Julius Caesar, wishes to challenge our female and male gladiators in a small demonstration," he said and everyone smiled, clapping their hands. He turned and presented the two opponents. "Ares from Sparta, Rome's Champion," he began and everyone clapped more.

Ares smirked and Xena rolled her eyes and tapped her wooden sword against her thigh, ready to get this over with.

"And Xena from Thrace, Rome's enemy," Pompey said and all the guests murmured in each other's ears. He waved his hand, "begin." He bowed his head and stepped back with Brutus joining him by his side.

Xena turned and faced Ares. She saw that arrogant pearly white smile of his. She looked past his shoulder and saw Gabrielle and Cyane staring at her. Cyane with a smirk on her face while Gabrielle had a huge frown on hers.

Ares lowered his stance and saw her eyes focused elsewhere. "Are we going to get this over with, princess?" he teased.

Her eyes shot to his eager face and she gave a crooked smile. "I'm not your  _princess_."

"Oh that's right, you belong to no one, right?" he winked and her smile disappeared in an instant and her lip quivered. She swung her sword around and he blocked it with his, their swords smashing against each other.

The two inches away from each other, eyes locked. They began circling around one another and heard the Romans around them, yelling, cheering for Ares mostly, while yelling obscenities at Xena. He had a nonchalant grin on his face and she couldn't wait to wipe that smile away.

She thrust her sword forward and he grabbed her wrist and flipped her over onto her back. She gasped and then somersaulted backward and quickly hopped to her feet before he could strike down upon her.

Xena grinned wildly and then swung her sword to the left, to the right and left again, each time Ares clashing his weapon against hers. She kept at it and he continued backing up, fighting against her blows with each swift swing of her sword. He teetered on the edge of the dais threatening to fall into the water.

She cocked her head and then kicked him in the chest and he flew a few feet, landing in the water below. Everyone around them gasped and Brutus chuckled softly, folding his arms.

"She is impressive," Brutus turned to Pompey.

"That...she is," the general raised an eyebrow and had never thought Xena was to send his champion to the ground and so quick.

Ares growled and leapt to his feet then came at her, grabbing her bun and unraveling her long hair as it tumbled down her backside. She elbowed him in the jaw and he hissed in slight pain and released her. She then kneed him in the face and before she could head butt him he grabbed her hair and flung her across the dais and she smashed into one of the large marble columns.

Gabrielle flinched and saw Xena slide down the column, blood dripping from her mouth. Cyane turned and saw the apprehension in the Greek's eyes.

She lifted a brow and averted gaze to the match. "I can see who you are rooting for then," she hinted and Gabrielle spun her head around and eyed Cyane with wide eyes though the Russian did not meet her eyes and kept her attention on Ares and Xena.

Xena recovered quickly and spat some blood onto the floor. Ares had a smug grin on his face and she sauntered slowly towards him, her body aching enough as it is and her head throbbing from the impact. She was determined and would not be defeated by a man, any man for that matter.

She threw her weapon and Ares tilted to the side, the weapon grazing his cheek slightly. He spun around with wide eyes and she cocked her head then ran right for him and tackled him to the ground. Both hit the ground hard and she straddled his legs, sitting atop of him, grasping her thighs, squeezing his taut waist just as Gabrielle did to her.

She wrapped her hands around his neck, her grip tightening. "Who's the princess now?!" she hissed and kept choking him. He gasped for air and he grabbed her waist, pressing his thumbs into her bruised ribs, though she did not care. She ignored the pain.

Pompey saw that Xena was not going to stop. She was going to kill him. " _Xena_!" he yelled, but she ignored him. "Stop her!"

Sorso stepped forward and cracked his whip against her back and she moaned in agony and fell to the ground. Ares let out a large exhale and rubbed his throat. His head lolled to the side and saw Xena glaring at him as she lay on the marble floor. A bit of mirth in her eyes, he noticed.

The Romans grabbed Xena by her arms and lifted her off the floor. Ares stood for himself and wiped his bleeding upper lip and could still feel her grip around his throat. She smiled deviously at him as she was being taken away to join Gabrielle and Cyane on the side. Ares frowned and breathed heavily and their eyes never lost contact as she was being shackled with the other women once more.

Brutus clapped his hands and turned to Pompey and Julia with a big smile. "What a show!" he cheered in delight. "I would love to see her in the arena against  _any_  male gladiator. She almost choked your champion to death, Pompey. Perhaps, he is not a true champion if a  _woman_  is able to best him," he chuckled and sauntered off to join other nobles waiting to speak with him.

Now Xena was in between Cyane and Gabrielle. Cyane eyed Xena and saw blood caked on her throat and lips. Her chest rising and falling heavily and her eyes still on Ares standing on the dais.

"Your fight was impressive to watch," Cyane said. "A moment longer and you would have killed the Spartan." She mused with a crooked smile. "Killing must be in your nature."

Gabrielle grimaced hearing Cyane say such words. "I told you to be careful of him," she whispered to Xena without making eye contact.

"What's there to be careful of? He is no match for me," Xena smirked and Ares walked right by her, eyeing her with vengeance in his dark eyes. "Champion of Rome," she said beneath her breath, mocking the Spartan.

Ares' eyes grew with fury as he heard Xena's snide sarcastic remark. He wriggled out of the Roman guard's hold and marched over to her. Their faces inches apart and his nostrils flared while she had a big grin on her bloodied, plump, bruised lips.

"Care to test your mouth on the sands, princess?" he hissed and the Roman grabbed his arm, forcefully trying to pull him away.

"I told you, I'm not your princess," she said calmly. "But I count on it." she winked and he growled lowly and was ushered away to be placed next to Adonis and shackled by his wrists.

Gabrielle's jaw clenched and she felt a fire within her. She wanted to be the one to fight Xena again, to test her skills and learn from her. She wanted to better herself but Ares was getting in the way. This night was turning into something that she did not expect. A male gladiator fighting against a gladiatrix was unheard of until now. She regretted everything she said about being friends with Xena. She needed to stick close by her side, she told herself. She didn't want anyone else to have Xena. She wanted her all to herself.

Pompey walked over to his gladiators and gladiatrices and stopped in front of Xena. Both stared into each other's eyes and he half smiled. "You gave quite a show out there, Xena. Quite a dangerous move at attempting to kill my champion."

"He was not the challenge that you thought he would be," Xena said and lifted an eyebrow at the General.

He let out a slow and heavy exhale. "See that it does not happen  _again_." He pinched her cheeks in between his fingers and she stiffened. "Or I will make sure you are not able to fight again," he threatened and let go of her face and she breathed heavily, her nostrils flaring.

"Are we clear?" his voice loud and firm.

Xena hesitated for a moment and he leaned in closer. She bit her tongue and lowered gaze. "Yes," she said beneath her breath. Finally submitting to a Roman. She cursed herself for even allowing herself to agree, but she remembered what Gabrielle said. She was not free anymore.

He smiled, "good." He turned to his guards, "see the women and men back to their barracks. Caesar will be arriving tomorrow and I wish to have them well rested for training."

* * *

Below the villa filled with guests, Callisto came by Gabrielle's cell watching her scrub off the kohl from her eyes. "How was the party?" she asked with a teasing smile on her lips. She leaned on the cell rods and Gabrielle lifted her head for a brief moment.

"Interesting," she answered curtly.

Callisto gave an unimpressed look, slowly batting her eyes. "That's it? No details? Were there Romans there? Did they fawn all over Xena?" she licked her lips.

Gabrielle washed her face and frowned, wiping the makeup off her eyes and turned to the wiry blonde. "What is it with you and her?"

Callisto laughed and folded her arms. "Do I detect a hint of  _jealousy_  in your tone, Gabby?" she pried and Gabrielle did not answer and stood, wiping her face with a cloth. "Listen,  _Gabrielle_ ," the name rolled off her tongue like a syrup, "you can have the Thracian on the sands. I'll have her in my bed. We can share her."

Gabrielle's eyes widened and she swiftly turned around at that, seeing the malicious intent in those brown eyes.

" _Unless_ , you want to swap?" Callisto offered and waved her hand back and forth playfully. She waltzed off down the dark hallway. "Your choice!" she called out.

Gabrielle huffed and folded her arms. She didn't understand why Callisto wanted Xena so badly. Although, she began to realize everyone wanted Xena, even Ares cast his eyes upon her as if she was some kind of toy to be played with. A doll. She kept reminding herself that Xena belonged to no one and that relieved some of her worry and tension.

She walked down the hall and saw Xena sitting on the floor, running her fingers through her smooth locks. Xena lifted her eyes and half grinned.

"Back again," she said and Gabrielle said nothing and leaned against the cell iron rods, wrapping her fingers around a rod.

"I warned you about Ares."

Xena scoffed and extended her legs, crossing an ankle over the other. "You want him for yourself?" she teased.

Gabrielle's face contorted in disgust. "No! Gods, no!" she could vomit at the thought.

"I can take care of myself, Gabrielle. I know how to handle lustful men. I've dealt with them all my life," Xena said and hung her head, picking at the wound that Cyane gave her. She would have to thank the Russian for that later in their next sparring match.

The blonde felt her stomach tighten and she watched Xena pay close attention to the gash on her arm. "I know I said that you can't have friends in this place but you should at least have someone to look out for you."

Xena lifted her eyes and raised a brow. "Someone...like  _you_?"

Gabrielle half smiled, "someone."

Xena grinned and bobbed her head. "Alright,  _someone_ ," she teased. She pat the empty spot next to her. "Come here, someone, no point in you visiting each night if we don't get to know more about each other."

Gabrielle smiled and stepped into Xena's cell and sat beside her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: a bit of a triangular relationship with Xena, Ares and Gabrielle going on, as usual ;)**

_Protection_

"So, you're from Amphipolis," Gabrielle stated and Xena nodded as she ate her food. "I've heard of the city. Although I didn't know there were warriors like you from there," she half smiled.

Xena finished off her food and set her bowl aside, gazing at the other women sitting together while she sat with Gabrielle on the floor, secluded from everyone. "The Romans came into my village. They offered all of my people a job. We were to keep the Greeks out of Thrace," she turned to the blonde with a crooked smile. "No offense," she continued, "we heard rumors of other tribes in Thrace that were being taken over by Julius Caesar. At that point, my people and I decided to revolt and attack his army in the middle of the night."

She sighed, "I was foolish to think that an army of tribal men and women could take on the Romans." She cursed herself for going through with that plan. If she didn't do that then she wouldn't be here –be a slave.

Gabrielle grabbed Xena's arm, alarming her by the subtle touch. "You were just trying to protect your people. Everyone is here for a reason." Her eyes lingered among the women. "Olympia is from Athens. She was rounded up by slavers and brought here. She fights for her brother's freedom from slavery in Athens."

Xena frowned, furrowing her eyebrows. "She does not fight for her own freedom?" she asked.

"She wants her brother to be free. She has a kind heart, but she's a great fighter." She pointed to Cyane, the Russian Steppe woman that Xena had yet to best in the sands. "Cyane is from Siberia. She's from a tribe of Amazons. She was captured by pirates from Chin. They sold her at auction in Syria and she was brought here. She fights for the freedom of her sisters and herself so one day she will rise up against Chin."

Xena nodded, finding that these women were more than slaves and gladiatrices. Each one had a special story and they were fighting for something good and for something selfless. Fighting was important to them and they'd never earn their freedom unless they were granted permission to enter the arena.

Her eyes focused on the wiry blonde who seemed to pick fights with everyone. "And Callisto?"

Gabrielle let out a heavy exasperated sigh. She didn't care for Callisto that much. "She was taken by the Romans from her village, Cirra. She killed one of Caesar's commanding officers." She smiled lightly, "I guess she is closer to the reason why you're in here than anyone else." Xena slowly turned her head and frowned deeply.

Clearing her throat she focused on Callisto again. "I'm not sure what she fights for. She is a woman without honor. I am afraid that if she gains freedom she will burn Rome to the ground or worse."

 _I plan to do the same one day_. "She and I are nothing alike." She witnessed Callisto tip over a woman sitting on one of the benches. "She is insane." Xena growled and stood, marching over to the maniacal blonde.

Callisto's laughter faded and she saw Xena standing right in front of her. "Oh, Xena," she grinned from ear to ear. She twirled a long tendril of her golden locks around her finger teasingly. Her large brown eyes widening at the sight of the Thracian. "How 'bout you and I go back to my cell after training today and I'll show you a real...good time," she bit her bottom lip and her hand came close to Xena's cheek to caress it.

Xena firmly gripped Callisto's wrist and the blonde winced in pain. "Apologize to her," she noted the woman she knocked over.

Callisto let out a screeching laugh and Xena narrowed her eyes. " _Apologize_? The big bad Thracian has a soft heart?" she teased, licking her lips. "I bet that's not all the soft spots you have..." she hissed.

Xena's eyes widened and she threw Callisto across the room and she crashed into the table filled with the food and water.

She groaned and laughed then slowly stood with a hurt arm and dislocated shoulder. "That's right, get angry. You're gorgeous when you're angry, Xena." She saw the Thracian's eyes darken at those words. Anger fueled her and she enjoyed seeing that rage, that fire. "What's the matter, Xena? Cat got your tongue?" she winked.

Xena was about to raise her arm until Gabrielle grabbed it. "Xena!" she yelled, holding her back with all the strength she had. "She is not worth it!" she said and much to her surprise, Xena's will to strike Callisto lessened and she lowered her arm, breathing heavily through her nostrils.

Callisto frowned. "Playing the sensitive card, Gabrielle?" she hissed. "Why don't you let Xena finish what she started?" she grinned with wild eyes and Xena's lip quivered.

Gabrielle grabbed Xena's arm, pulling her away from the situation. "Ignore her," she whispered.

She lead them both to the training grounds and picked up a sword and handed it to Xena, while she picked up a sword for herself. Cyane grabbed a sword from the rack as well and smiled deviously at the Thracian.

"I've been dying to hit her since I got here," Cyane said towards Xena. "Someone had to put her in her place," she snorted and walked off.

"She didn't apologize," Xena said flatly.

Cyane turned around, walking backwards and shrugged her shoulders. "You'll be waiting a century for that to happen, Xena! She's a lost cause!" she laughed and shook her head.

 _Nobody is a lost cause_. Xena's eyes lowered as she stared down at the bruises on her arms, now slowly fading. She sighed and then felt someone staring at her. She turned and saw Gabrielle's lingering and grinned.

"What?" she asked.

Gabrielle shook her head. "Nothing. You're just the only person that actually stood up for someone in this place." She eyed all the women now gossiping and glaring at Xena with confused and some angry expressions. This worried her.

She finished wrapping her wrists and kicked the sword with the toe of her boot and walked onto the sands, exhaling heavily. "The women don't like that, you know," she said and swung the sword around, practicing her swings.

Xena's eyebrow arched and turned around to see the women glaring at her from beneath the barracks' roof. She gave them a menacing glare then walked onto the sands, ready to spar with Gabrielle, the only person she could trust in this place. For now.

"They don't like it when someone does the right thing?" she asked and gripped her sword, ready for the blonde's attack.

Gabrielle playfully attacked Xena, not bothering to spar with her seriously and Xena played along. They continued their conversation. "It's not that. There are no friends in this place, Xena. I thought you figured that out by now." She grinned and their swords clashed together and they began circling each other.

"Oh, right," Xena half grinned and thrust her sword forward and Gabrielle smacked the blade out of her area. "They are full of  _'someones'_." She teased. "I guess you're the one who should be careful, Gabrielle."

The blonde huffed and pushed Xena off of her and they continued circling. "Why's that?"

Xena nudged her head at the women behind them, staring into her backside. "They're going to see you show favoritism towards me," her grin widened and Gabrielle shook her head, waving it off. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not well liked around here."

She swung her blade around and Gabrielle came up behind her and wrapped her arm around her neck, holding the wooden sword close to Xena's neck. "You don't conform to the rules," she whispered in her ear and the hairs on the back of Xena's neck rose.

Xena smirked and grabbed Gabrielle's arm and flipped her over her head and onto her back. Gabrielle gasped and stared up at the sky, groaning in agony. Xena leaned over her with a big smile and Gabrielle pursed her lips, feeling defeated and completely off guard.

"Who wants to conform, Gabrielle? That's boring," she helped her up and took a step backward, ready for her attack.

"This isn't Amphipolis. You can't do things  _your_  way around here."

The brunette nodded. "So we do it the Roman's way? That's the  _right_  way?" she questioned and Gabrielle paused for a brief moment to think about such words of wisdom that Xena said. Maybe from someone it wouldn't mean anything, but from Xena, it meant so much more. They were all slaves here. They weren't even considered people in the Roman's eyes.

Getting off track again, Xena tripped her up and she fell on her back again. Damn, she cursed beneath her breath and slowly rose to her feet, pointing her blade at her with a sly grin.

"I'll get you back for that," she said.

"Oh, I'm real  _scared_ ," Xena teased.

Gabrielle let out a light chuckle and held her sword in front of her. Her smile faded once she saw Callisto running up behind Xena. "Xena!" she shouted and pointed her blade over her shoulder.

Xena spun around and Callisto jumped on top of her and tackled her to the ground. Callisto smashed her palm into Xena's face and wrapped her thighs around Xena's waist like a boa constrictor. Xena growled and looked into the crazed woman's brown eyes through the fingers plastered on her face. She grabbed Callisto by her hair and rolled over, now on top of the blonde.

Callisto smiled and Xena gripped her arms and Callisto did the same. Their eyes locked with one another. "You like to be on top or bottom, Thracian?" she hissed and Xena crinkled her nose in disgust. "I prefer...the top!" she snarled and punched Xena in the jaw and rolled over again, now on top of Xena once more.

Gabrielle stood on the sidelines watching the two tuff it out in the sands, kicking up debris as they continued with this absurdity. She had complete faith in Xena especially since she fights much better than Callisto ever could.

Cyane walked up beside Gabrielle and smiled. "I root for Xena," she said and Gabrielle gave her an incredulous stare. "She is a good warrior," she shrugged a shoulder, almost hating to admit it. "And I hate Callisto."

All the male gladiators stopped training and crowded around to watch the match between Xena and Callisto. While they found the fight amusing, Gabrielle did not the share the same amusement.

Adonis folded his arms and watched as Callisto clock Xena in the jaw several times. "Women and their cat fights," he rolled his eyes. "They do not belong in the arena."

Sefius scoffed. "Speak for yourself, brother. I'd rather watch the gladiatrices fuck than fight in the arena any day. You don't get this kind of entertainment every day," he smiled and Adonis raised his eyebrow. "You placin' a bet on the Thracian or Greek?"

"Neither," Adonis walked off and bumped into Ares just coming out of his private barracks. "Word of advice, don't go over there."

Ares, now curious, he waltzed over to the crowd and saw Xena and Callisto rolling around on the sands. Everyone was yelling, cheering and screaming, root for one or the other. He came up beside Gabrielle and saw malice in her eyes.

He grinned and placed a warm hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "You irritating blondes are attracted to Xena."

Gabrielle groaned lowly. "Go away," she said firmly.

"Jealous, Gabrielle?" he whispered in her ear. "I would be," his words slithered off his tongue. He traced his finger along her bare arm and she stiffened. "The way Callisto caresses Xena's legs in the middle of the fight. The look in her eyes..." he leaned in and whispered, "you're going to let her take that away from you?"

Gabrielle's eyes widened as she watched Xena get repeatedly punched in the face by Callisto. The heat from within slowly rising the longer she watched the insane blonde in complete control of the fight and Xena was allowing it. Gabrielle wasn't going to allow it to happen.

She narrowed her eyes and frowned, marching forward. She grabbed Callisto by her hair and tossed her aside. Ares let out a deep throaty laugh as he watched Gabrielle hand it to Callisto. He did not think the small blonde had it in her.

Xena lifted herself to her elbows and saw Gabrielle going after Callisto. She shook her head and rose to her feet slowly, stumbling to the side. "Gabrielle," she said softly but her voice went unheard. "Gabrielle!"

Callisto rubbed the back of her head and rose to her feet. Her eyes lifted and she saw Gabrielle charging right for her. She grinned and saw Xena in the background calling out Gabrielle's name. "Looks like  _someone_  wants your attention," she said and laughed.

Gabrielle cried out and grabbed Callisto by her shoulders and head butt her in the forehead then kicked her shins and the wiry blonde collapsed to her knees.

Sorso walked out of the villa and saw Gabrielle beating Callisto and everyone was crowded around, cheering, doing nothing to stop it. "What the fuck is this debauchery?!" he growled and uncoiled his whip.

He walked to the center of the field and everyone's eyes turned to him and immediately stopped cheering and their eyes widened. "Gabrielle!" he cracked his whip against her back and she cried out in agony and fell to her palms and knees.

He spun around and saw Xena was badly injured as well but not as bad as Callisto. "Who started this fight?!" he yelled and no one answered, remaining silent. Gabrielle rose to her feet and she had her eyes on Callisto as she lay on the sand unconscious, blood seeping from a wound on the side of her head.

"No one will come forward?" his eyes focused on Xena and then turned to Gabrielle. "Get Callisto to the healer," he ordered quietly to squire boy. A frown formed on his lips and he looked to the mute women and men.

"Alright, since no one is willing to say anything then you will all be punished. Males included," he added and moans and whines were heard among the gladiators and eye rolls from the gladiatrices. He cracked the whip against the sands. "Go back to your training, all of you!" he ordered and everyone dispersed from the scene. "Not you," he pointed to Xena.

Sorso narrowed his dark eyes at Gabrielle as she stood frozen, staring at the blood all over the sand from Callisto's multiple wounds. He grabbed her arm, spinning her round to look into her jade colored eyes. "Due to your actions you will be punished more than the rest," he hissed. "If Callisto dies you will be put into the care of Pompey." He let go of her arm and she glared into his eyes. She saw he was a little disappointed in her.

Xena stood all alone and watched Gabrielle walk by her, covered in blood. The two shared a glance with one another and Xena frowned sadly. Sorso walked towards Xena. "You are summoned by Pompey. I will deal with you when you are released."

Gabrielle walked to the other side of the training grounds to a line of wooden practice posts. Her fists clenched, still angry and filled with rage. She let out a loud cry and punched the post and broke off a large chunk of wood. She breathed heavily and stared down at her bleeding knuckles.

"Bravo Gab-ri-elle!" Ares clapped his hands slowly as he came up behind her.

" _What_  do you want?" she hissed over her shoulder.

"I didn't think you had it in you," he walked over to the post and she kept clenching her fists and unclenching them. He had never seen the blonde so angry before since she got here. Once a meek Greek girl when she arrived, and then a decent fighter, but  _this_ , this was gold. The fire within Gabrielle nearly had his entire body heated with desires he had longed for.

He leaned against the post and she punched it again with less force. "The fire in your eyes. Your driven passion. Your hands on Callisto's neck, repeatedly punching her in the face like a soft rag doll." Their eyes locked and she lowered her fists. "Would you have fought anyone else like that if it wasn't  _Xena_  you were defending?" his brown eyes twinkling and his crooked smile irritated her to no end.

"Shut up, Ares."

"I don't blame you." He went on, ignoring his cue to leave. "She has it all. Beauty. Brains.  _Physique_." His grinned widened and she glared. "My coin was well spent on you after all," he pat her on the shoulder firmly and left her side, sauntering off.

* * *

Julius Caesar stood in the office of his friend, Pompey, with Marcus Licinus Crassus by his side. His wife and daughter were off in the villa elsewhere attending to womanly things he was sure.

Pompey rose from his chair when he saw Sorso bringing Xena in with shackles around her wrists and ankles. "The woman of the hour arrives," he grinned, interrupting Caesar mid-sentence.

The prefect of Rome turned and grinned maliciously when he lay eyes upon the Thracian that threatened to take his life and also attacked his army. He saw her eyes grow with fire and rage, which he basked in. He enjoyed seeing her angry and so filled with hatred when they were in a room together. The thought of it excites him and he had been waiting to see her again after their last encounter.

Xena felt her stomach tighten upon the man she hated the most in the world. The man that sent her here to suffer and live as a slave, as a piece of nothing in this life. She wanted to choke him to death, but her ankles and wrists were bound and now she knew why.

Caesar chuckled softly and walked towards the warrior turned gladiatrix and his eyes scanned her exposed body, all but her breasts and groin. He saw the bruise on her jaw, the cuts on her arms and legs, the bruise around her ribcage.

He clicked his tongue against his cheek and rubbed his chin. "Your disobedience shows on your skin, Xena," he smiled and she inhaled deeply, trying to restrain herself from doing something she'd regret later. She was already in enough trouble as it is.

"How are you fitting in with the rest of the women?" he asked and her eyes were straight forward and refused to answer. "No words? No smart remarks?" he stepped in front of her vision and they locked eyes. His smile widened. "Looks like you can be  _trained_  after all."

That was the last straw. She spit in his face and he cringed in disgust. Crassus ordered the guards to immediately seize her but Caesar held up his hand and the guards halted. He wiped the saliva off his cheek and rubbed it in between his fingers, eyes boring into hers and she had a subtle smirk on her bruised lips.

"Still as  _endearing_  as ever, I see." He snorted and circled around her body, observing all the bruises, cuts and injuries she had received and some were fresh. He saw blood on her arm that had not yet dried. "You fought before you came to grace me with your  _presence_."

Sorso spoke up, "an issue that will be dealt with later, sir," he bowed his head.

Caesar nodded. "Good."

Pompey folded his arms and couldn't believe the teasing manner that Caesar had with Xena. He was being very flirtatious with her and wondered if Calpurnia was aware of this or even Julia. "Caesar," he spoke up. "Brutus attended my bacchanalia last night. He ordered Xena to fight Ares, our Champion."

The prefect's eyes widened as did his eerie smile and Xena frowned deeply. "Did he?" he mused. "Too bad I wasn't there to witness such a fight. Did the Champion beat her senseless? Did he inflict any of these injuries on her body?" his eyes roamed her meaty thighs and Xena held her breath and bit her tongue at his roaming perverted eyes.

Pompey raised an eyebrow. "Actually no. She nearly killed him. I put a stop to it immediately. The guests thought it was entertaining. Brutus suggested that she should fight the male gladiators in the arena." He eyed the woman. "If she gets that far."

Caesar laughed lightly under his breath. "Why did you stop her?" he turned to his friend and Pompey's lips parted.

"Caesar, he is Rome's Champion. I cannot allow her to kill him." He protested.

"Maybe he is not our  _true_  champion if this piece of Thracian shit could best him?" Caesar's eyebrows rose and Xena exhaled slowly through her nostrils, trying to be patient and not strangle him.

Pompey held his tongue and looked to Marcus Crassus but he was also as miffed as he was.

Caesar turned and took one last look at Xena, his foe, yet he wanted more from her, something he could never get from her. At least not now, not here, not with his wife present in this villa. "I wish to enter the gladiatrices in the arena next week. Make sure to put Xena up against the males. I will witness her fighting capabilities with my own eyes." He said and Xena glared at him.

"You may take her away now." He waved his hand and Pompey nodded to Sorso and guards to escort Xena to the barracks below to be treated for her wounds.

* * *

Xena sat on a table inside the infirmary while the healer tended to her wounds. She continually refused his attention and he ignored her, doing his job. She looked behind the elderly man and saw Callisto laying on a table with her head bandaged and her arm in a splint.

The healer saw the woman's eyes focused on Callisto. "You really fucked her up good," he remarked and wiped the blood off her arm and wrapped it with a bandage.

She frowned sadly, almost feeling bad for the woman. "I didn't do that to her."  _Gabrielle did_.

He scoffed, "well whoever did, really did a number on her. I can't blame them though. She's a pain in my ass. Always sending gladiatrices to my infirmary," he groaned, wagging his head. He finished wrapping her arm. "You are good to go. Sorso is waiting for you in the training grounds."

She hopped off the table and glanced over at Callisto again. "Will she be alright?" her voice soft and filled with subtle concern.

He let out a heavy sigh. "Time will tell." He turned to her, "now get out! I have a lot of work to do!" He griped and she frowned then quickly left the infirmary.

* * *

After the day's training was over everyone retired to their separate barracks, all except two. Xena and Gabrielle remained outside, carrying large wooden beams over their shoulders, walking in circles in the dark as Sorso oversaw them, keeping his watchful eye on the two.

Sweat drenched Gabrielle and it was becoming increasingly hard to carry the wooden beam over her head, the beam crushing the back of her neck and weighing down her shoulders with every step she took. They had been at this punishment for hours now. Xena trailed behind her, carrying the beam with less struggle.

Xena teetered the beam on her shoulders and re-positioned it, groaning slightly. It was bad enough that she had all these other wounds and carrying this beam on her shoulders was not helping. She saw Gabrielle was struggling to keep the beam up, though she didn't stop and kept her pace.

"You shouldn't have done that," Xena whispered.

Gabrielle heard her voice and eyed Sorso, careful to not allow him to see her lips move. She waited until her back was turned to respond. "She was beating you senseless," she hissed and groaned as she felt her shoulder cramp.

Sorso yelled, "keep your pace, Gabrielle!"

She huffed and her short hair was drenched in her own sweat. Xena quirked her mouth. "I could've handled it by myself," she whispered.

"Didn't... _look_  like it to me," Gabrielle mumbled, her pace slowing.

Xena gasped. "I don't need you to protect me!" she hissed.

Sorso cracked his whip. "No talking!" he ordered and Xena groaned.

" _Gabrielle_ ," she whispered but there was no answer. "Gabrielle!" she lost her balance and dropped the wooden beam and collapsed onto the sand. Gabrielle turned, still holding the beam and stared down at Xena with concern.

Sorso cracked his whip against the sands. "Another hour for you, Xena." He said and she kept staring up at Gabrielle. "Xena!" he growled and she picked up the beam and hoisted it onto her shoulders again, keeping pace behind Gabrielle in the circle they were digging their boots in for the last four hours now.

* * *

Dawn approached and Gabrielle saw the sun rising in the sky. She held onto the wooden beam and kept going in a circle, her shoulders now numb to the pain, her legs aching and her feet sore. She didn't think she could endure much more of this.

The male gladiators came out of their barracks and saw Xena and Gabrielle carrying out their punishment, literally. Humarous let out a belly laugh and soon the other men did as well. Xena shot them a menacing glare as sweat continually poured down her body.

Sorso uncrossed his arms. "You may drop the beams now," he said. Both of them dropped the beams on the sand and exhaled heavily. Gabrielle set her palms on her knees, bending at the waist, very relieved. Xena placed her hands on her hips, closing her eyes, exhaling deeply. Her back was sore, in fact, her entire body was sore. Every limb felt weak and useless at this point.

The Syrian frowned upon hearing the males laughing. He cracked his whip against the warming sands. "You wish to join them, gladiators?" he asked and all mean ceased laughter. "I didn't think so. Tend to your weapons and begin training." He turned to the women and frowned. "Grab your swords and begin training with the other women." He ordered then left their side.

Gabrielle's lips parted. She couldn't believe after all that, walking in circles, carrying a heavy beam over their heads for hours, that they had to train with everyone else. Xena didn't seem too fazed by the instruction, though Gabrielle suspected she was putting on a face.

She walked off and Xena rolled her head around, stretching her neck she saw Gabrielle walk off without a saying a word to her. "Gabrielle," she called out in a soft voice, but the blonde did not turn to acknowledge her. She kicked herself inwardly and felt awful for allowing Gabrielle to be punished for something that wasn't even her fault. She didn't start the fight, Callisto did, but Gabrielle ended it.

She wondered what provoked Gabrielle to react like that. She didn't know why someone would come to her defense like that. She had never seen someone inflict such pain on someone else, not even people that close to her in her tribe and village.

Her nose crinkled at a familiar smell or stench she should say. "Ares," she turned around and there he was, adjusting his gauntlets, dressed and ready to spar for the day.

He smiled sweetly and sauntered over to her. "I'm flattered. You know when I'm around."

"I can smell you," she hissed and watched him as he circle around her.

"You know..." he touched her long wild locks that reached her waist. He smelled her hair and it smelt of sweat, sand, flowers, and yet it reminded him of defeat and fire. "Gladiators are rewarded for their victories in the arena. The option of coin or woman," his smile lingered and her lips turned into a snarl. "Maybe you could be my reward in my next victory..." he whispered in her ear.

She spun around and took a step back from him and saw the arrogance in his eyes and smile. "And  _what_  makes you think I would lay with you?" she folded her arms.

He snorted, "you and I are of one mind, Xena," he walked closer to her and this time she did not back away. He grazed his finger along her dirty cheek. "War, anger, rage. We are the same," he looked to her steely gaze and became lost in those icy blue eyes of hers.

Her stance softened at his touch and his smile grew. She felt his fingers upon her bare arms and felt goose bumps rising and the hair on the back of her neck prickled. Rolling her tongue in her mouth, she regained herself. She pushed him away gently with a soft hand on his bare chest.

"You're delusional," she smirked and walked off.

He frowned. He thought he nearly had her for a brief moment. "You  _will_  come to me, Xena!" he yelled as she kept her pace steadily walking across the hot sands.  _I will make you mine_.

She approached the barracks and all the women stopped conversing with one another. She stared at them all and quickly averted their eyes and picked up a weapon from the rack. She saw Gabrielle wrapping her wrists and smiled.

Walking over to the blonde, "Gabrielle," she began and Gabrielle lifted her eyes then left her side. "Gabrielle?" she frowned sadly when was left alone and Gabrielle chose a different partner to spar with instead of her.

Cyane pulled a sword from the rack and smiled at Xena, seeing her else focused elsewhere. "I will spar with you, Xena."

But Xena didn't want to spar with Cyane, she wanted to spar with Gabrielle. Now, she realized that she may have been insensitive, dismissing Gabrielle's concern for her. She was angry at her, Xena saw it in those jade colored eyes. She didn't want anyone to be angry with her, especially someone who saved her from further beatings and thrashings. Because of her ill actions Gabrielle also paid for it.

The Steppe Amazon saw Xena's eyes focused on Gabrielle and smirked. "Doesn't look like she wants anything to do with you." She gently slapped her on the shoulder. "We never got to finish our session together," she teased playfully and Xena half smiled for a brief moment.

* * *

That night Xena was in her cell, contemplating what happened yesterday. She didn't want any of that to happen and it probably wouldn't have if she didn't provoke Callisto in the eating area. She really didn't like the way that Callisto treated all the women, but she blamed herself for not listening to Gabrielle. Everything that Gabrielle said she was right. There are no friends in this place, but there are  _someones_  to look after you. Gabrielle was trying to be  _someone_  and warn her to stay away, but she didn't listen.

She never listened to anyone and that was the reason why she was stuck in this ludi under Pompey's care in the first place. She rebelled and revolted against anyone and everyone that opposed her views. She was stubborn and never wanted to admit it even though she knew it.

Xena waited for Gabrielle to come to her cell just like she had for several nights in a row. But the longer she waited the more she realized that Gabrielle was not coming. Not tonight. And why would she? Xena knew that Gabrielle was upset with her and she had every right to be. Xena was acting selfishly and prideful, resisting any advice or help from anyone or  _someone_.

Throwing her pride away for a moment she leapt to her feet and walked down the hallway. She peered behind the wall and saw Gabrielle washing her legs from the sand with a cloth. She wrapped her arm around her bare midsection and took in a deep breath.

She entered the cell and Gabrielle dipped the cloth in the water basin, very aware that Xena was standing behind her.

"You didn't come by tonight," Xena's voice soft and forgiving.

Gabrielle wiped her legs down with the cloth and dipped it into the water once more. "You didn't listen," she said calmly, her back turned to the warrior.

She heard Xena exhale softly and there was a pause before she spoke. "I know," Xena said. "I should have listened to you and stayed away from Callisto."

Gabrielle smiled softly and dropped the cloth and spun around seeing the sadness in those big blue eyes. Ares was right about one thing, Xena  _did_  have it all.

"Do you trust me?" she asked and Xena cocked her head.

"Y...yes," she answered quite unsure of herself.

Gabrielle smiled and sat up against the wall and pat the spot next to her. Xena hesitantly sat beside her and both grinned, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Will you listen to me from now on?" she said and Xena nodded silently. "From  _someone_  to  _someone_ ," she teased.

"From someone to someone," Xena repeated.


	6. Chapter 6

_Battle of The Sexes_

The word of the gladiatrices going into the arena the following week spread quickly around Rome and various other cities. Other Roman nobles that trained women and men were eager to allow their gladiatrices to compete in the games, especially against Pompey's women. He had the most women in his possession but none knew of their capabilities.

Here on out the women trained much harder than they had before while the men seemed more relaxed because they'd already been to the arena. Not all, but most of the men have, especially Ares. He competed every time there was a Game held in the arena and won every single time.

Xena continued training with Gabrielle and just when she thought she couldn't learn any more moves, she learned quite a few from Gabrielle. She held a large spear in her hands and barely blocked Gabrielle's attack. Her eyes wide and the blonde stared at her, their arms raised above their heads.

They circled one another with their spears clashed against one another, Gabrielle digging her boots into the sand, pushing Xena backward as they continued circling. The blonde smiled deviously and narrowed her eyes. Xena gave her a brief smile and then forced her weight forward, knocking Gabrielle a few feet back.

"Who taught you how to wield a javelin?" the Thracian asked.

Gabrielle leisurely twirled the spear with one hand and shrugged a shoulder. "I taught myself with the help of Cyane."

That Russian Amazon. Xena frowned at the sound of her name and Gabrielle took notice of it.

"You don't like her, I can tell." She mused and saw Xena's eyes lower. "Come on, Xena. Don't be a sore loser." She teased.

Xena's lips parted, "I am  _not_  a sore loser," she frowned.

"You kind of are," Gabrielle chuckled lightly. "Are you going to come at me or what?" she stopped twirling the javelin and held it with both of her hands, spreading her legs apart in the sand.

"Be careful what you wish for, Gabrielle." Xena grinned and then thrust the javelin forward and Gabrielle grabbed her javelin and stomped on it, breaking it in half. Xena's eyes widened and Gabrielle flipped Xena's broken spear upward and held one whole javelin and the broken one in her hands.

She held the javelins on either side of Xena's ears, tightening the spears around her throat. "You were saying?" Gabrielle arched an eyebrow.

Xena's eyes darted from side to side at the javelins close to her neck. She smirked crookedly at Gabrielle and grabbed the two javelins and flipped Gabrielle over her head and she landed ten feet away onto her stomach.

Gabrielle breathed heavily and groaned, rolling over on her back. She gasped when she saw Xena holding the sharp end of the javelin to her throat.

"Your defense is really quite bad, Gabrielle," she grinned and held out her hand to aid the blonde up.

Gabrielle was helped up and she brushed the sand off her thighs. "You distracted me. I could have handled it." she said, a bit embarrassed and her cheeks flushed.

"Oh so it's my fault?" Xena teased and Gabrielle shot her a glare.

"We go again!" Gabrielle snatched the javelin from Xena's grasp and walked back to their training area. Xena played along and grabbed a new javelin and stepped forward. "Teach me how you did that." She ordered.

Xena scoffed, " _really_? You want me to teach you?"

Gabrielle nodded. "I want to learn how you did that. Teach me," she gripped the javelin, sweat dripping down her cheeks and saw Xena roll her eyes halfway.

Sorso yelled from across the sands. "Xena!" he shouted and she spun around just as she was about to spar with Gabrielle again. "You will no longer train with the women. You train among the men now."

She frowned and eyed all the men who ceased sparring and had their lustful eyes set upon her. "Why?"

"Pompey said so!" he uncoiled his whip and her eyes immediately went to that torturous weapon and lowered her guard. "Pair with Ares."

Gabrielle rolled her eyes and twirled the javelin. She eyed Ares who was finishing his spar with Humarous. He had the most sickening smile she'd ever seen on a man. Xena grimaced as soon as she spotted him coming her way.

Ares grabbed a sword and sauntered over to her. "Swords are my weapon of choice. We spar with swords," he grinned and she dropped the javelin, snatching the wooden sword from his grasp.

She walked over to a secluded area in the sands and twirled the sword as their eyes locked. "And here I thought I was going to fight with someone who would be a challenge for me." She grinned, "guess not." She gave him a wink and he laughed.

"I went easy on you at the bacchanalia, Xena." He grabbed another sword, holding both weapons as he readied himself to fight her. "I wanted to make you look good for those Romans. I could kill you in two swings."

She scoffed, "alright, let's find out." She held the sword in front of her and they began circling each other.

Gabrielle sighed, now bored that she'd have to spar with someone else. She wanted to watch Xena and Ares together, but knew she couldn't. She'd get in trouble if she didn't have a partner. She waltzed back to the weapon rack to grab two swords and there she spotted Callisto underneath the roof, glaring at her.

A few stitches on her left temple and her arm bandaged, not yet healed. Gabrielle immediately felt her heart sink as she saw the wiry blonde staring at her from across the field. Nearly a week after she fought Callisto, she didn't expect her to return to fighting so soon. She was sure that she'd be out for another week at most.

Callisto leaned on a column and her brown eyes widened. "You're dead, Gabrielle."

"Callisto...I didn't mean to hurt you that badly I just –"

"Save your words for someone who cares," Callisto cut her off. "Because of you I won't be able to compete in the games this week." She grabbed two swords and held them out in front of the blonde.

Gabrielle cautiously took the swords from her and their eyes never left contact with each other. Callisto smirked. "When my arm is healed, I'm coming for you, Gabby. You're  _mine_!" she hissed then stormed off back into the barracks since being outside proved of no use to her since she couldn't fight.

She exhaled heavily and felt bad for hurting Callisto as badly as she did, but it wasn't like the woman didn't deserve it. Callisto was the worst gladiatrix here –always causing trouble for the women and men. Xena shouldn't have picked a fight with her, but Gabrielle thought she shouldn't have beat her senseless either. She thought of what Ares said to her last week. Would she have defended anyone against Callisto if that person wasn't Xena? She didn't know.

A loud cry was heard from across the field and Gabrielle spun around. She saw Xena laying on her back and Ares standing over her with his sword to her throat. She grimaced at those two. Why would Pompey allow Xena to fight with the men? Why now?

* * *

Ares chuckled and backed away, allowing Xena to get to her feet and ground herself. "Am I not challenge for you, Xena? Huh?" he teased with his pearly white smile.

She spat some blood from her mouth and snarled. "One for you, one for me. Now we're even." She grinned and ran to attack him and his eyes widened.

He quickly blocked her, crossing his swords together. She pressed all her weight onto the sword, sending him to one knee. He looked into her wild eyes. Such fire. He enjoyed seeing that rage swelling within her, but he couldn't let her have him. Not yet.

Ares head butt her in the forehead and she groaned, staggering backwards. He swiftly kicked her in the gut and she gasped, dropping to her knees, wrapping an arm around her bare stomach. He walked over and grabbed her by her hair, rearing her head backward.

"Such a pretty face," he sighed and then kneed her in the jaw and she fell to her back, coughing. He grabbed her by the ankle and drug her across the sands. "You want more, Xena?! Do you?!" he laughed and flung her across the sands and she landed, back against the wall and she fell face flat on the sands.

All the women turned and saw Xena on the ground, struggling to stand to her feet. She breathed heavily and lifted her eyes to see the satisfaction in his dark eyes. Her eyes darted to Olympia sparing with a sword and she had lost hers, too far to grab and Ares walking towards her.

Smiling, she got to her feet and ran across the field, snatching Olympia's sword. She jumped in the air and thrust her sword down upon Ares and he panicked, not able to dodge her. They tumbled onto the ground and she held her sword to his throat.

"You want  _more_?" she teased and he grabbed her hair and flung her aside. She somersaulted backward into a standing position, gripping the sword, blood running down her chin. She gave him a bloody smile and he growled.

He ran forward and their swords clashed with each other, again and again and again. She kept backing away as they continued to fight fiercely. She backed into the barracks, knocking over tables and all the women moved out of their way.

"You will be mine!" he yelled.

"In your dreams!" she spat and he kicked her in the jaw and she stumbled backwards into a pool of drinking water, splashing all of the male gladiators. She rubbed her jaw and growled, jumping out of the water, drenched and her wet hair swung around, slapping her bare skin as their swords kept clashing together.

Adonis dropped the ladle into the well and watched the two sparring together, going around the entire grounds. Sorso stood off on the sidelines, watching them closely. "That looks like it's getting a lil' heated." He folded his arms.

Sefius scoffed. "Those two should really get a room." He nudged his friend and Adonis rolled his eyes.

Xena gave a roundhouse kick and knocked one sword from Ares' hand. "Now, we are evenly matched," she cocked her head and he swung his blade around and she blocked it, glaring into his eyes. "Getting mad, Ares?" she whispered.

He reached for her throat and gripped her neck, forcefully pushing her into the stone wall of the male barracks. She gasped and tried to pry his hand off her. He pressed his body against hers and smiled deviously.

His smile softened once he looked into her icy blue eyes. Her hot breath caressing his cheek, he loosened the grip on her throat and she let out a gasp of relief, finally able to breathe properly again. He leaned in closer to her face and her eyes widened, his body pressing harder on hers.

She felt his manhood pressing against her inner thigh as their bare flesh touched. She growled and head butt him and he moaned, placing his hand on his forehead. She then brought her knee up to his groin and he dropped to his knees, gasping for air.

"Men," she grumbled and walked off with sword draped over her shoulder. She spotted Sorso. "I want a new partner." She said and the Syrian raised his eyebrow.

Ares groaned and grabbed Xena's ankle and pulled her leg backward and she fell face first into the sand and her weapon slid ten feet across the sands. He pulled her leg and her body drug across the sands. She dug her fingernails into the sand, trying to get away.

He smiled and flipped her over onto her back and pinned her arms to the ground and leaned in close. "You are mine," he spat in her face and she grimaced, narrowing her eyes. He raised his sword and let out a loud cry to strike her in the shoulder, only to injure her slightly.

Sorso uncoiled his whip and flung it forward, wrapping it around Ares' wrist and flung him off of her body. "Ares!" he snarled. "Enough!"

Cyane folded her arms alongside Gabrielle and chuckled lightly. "Any closer and those two would have a baby in the making." She joked.

Gabrielle slowly turned her head upward at the Amazon. "That is not funny." She crossed her arms, fuming as she saw Xena slowly rise from the sand and Ares' wrist wrapped with Sorso's whip.

"You're not jealous are you?" Cyane hinted.

"I didn't say anything."

The Amazon nodded. "My point exactly," she walked off with her weapon to go grab some water.

Gabrielle's cheeks flushed and the more she stared at Ares and Xena, the more angry she became. She wasn't sure if she was angry that Xena got to train with the males and not her, or that her partner was Ares. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that Xena was enjoying the spar with Ares by the sparkle in her eyes.

 _Jealous_. Gabrielle scoffed at Cyane's remark. She wasn't jealous of Xena or Ares. She hated Ares with a passion. The more she stood there fuming like a volcano threatening to explode, the more she realized that may be she was jealous because she didn't want to share Xena with anyone –not even with the other gladiatrices.  _She is mine_.

Sorso coiled his whip back up and Ares rubbed his wrist. Xena had a spark in her eyes and she came for Ares as he was unarmed now. "Xena!" Sorso growled and all the men started laughing as Xena was on top of Ares, both rolling all over the sands.

"Bash her head, Ares!" Sefius cried out.

Adonis gave him a disgusted look. "You are disgusting."

Ares grabbed Xena's arms, making sure she was not able to use the sword on him. Both staring into each other's eyes and water dripped from her face, her clothes drenched from her fall earlier. "Sorso said enough! You don't give up do you?" he half smiled and she shook her head.

"Never!" she snarled and bit his hand and he loosened the grip on her arm.

"For fuck's sake..." Sorso rolled his eyes. "Get her off of him!" he ordered to the Roman guards.

The guards grabbed Xena by her arms and hoisted her off of Ares without any restrain. She winked at him and he rose to his feet, brushing the sand off his body and saw that look in her eyes. He looked down at his hand that had a huge bite mark. Her teeth sunk into his flesh and droplets of blood seeped from the teeth marks she gave him. His eyebrow arched and clutched his wounded hand.

"I knew training with the men was a bad idea. Fucking noblemen," Sorso muttered. "Take a break! All of you! We will resume training within the following hour!" he shook his head and walked off, feeling a headache emerging.

* * *

Olympia walked by Xena and Gabrielle seated together eating. Xena lifted her head once she saw the petite blonde with a big smile on her face. "You were a great match for Ares. I'd like to see you fight amongst my Gaul sisters!" she grinned and walked off.

Xena raised an eyebrow and turned to Gabrielle. "I thought you said she was from Athens?"

Gabrielle nodded. "She is but originally she's from Gaul territory." She answered curtly, still annoyed at the fact that Xena would no longer be her sparring partner. "So..." she began and Xena turned her head, "your fight with Ares was –"

"Very entertaining!" Cyane butt in and sat across from them on a bench.

Gabrielle groaned slightly and slammed the bowl of food down beside her, no longer hungry and really irritated. She wanted to talk with Xena alone, but that wasn't going to happen with all these interruptions.

Cyane smirked and dug her spoon into her food. "I would pay to see that again."

Xena's eyes lowered and she half smiled and spooned some food into her mouth. Gabrielle shot the Amazon a glare.

"Do you mind? We're trying to have a conversation."

The Russian scoffed and hopped off the bench. "Sorry Gabrielle. I'll leave you to your  _girlfriend_ , then." She winked and walked off.

Gabrielle gasped. "She's not my girlfriend!"

Xena snorted and she received a glare from the feisty blonde sitting beside her. "Why're you so heated, Gabrielle?"

"I am  _not_  heated!" she spat and then realized her voice was rising and eyes were starting to linger over to them. She sighed and folded her arms, leaning against the wall, her head hanging. "I was just  _upset_  that you...were sparring with Ares," she grumbled, hating to admit it aloud.

The Thracian's eyebrows rose into her dark thick bangs. "You mean you were jealous." She stated. It was not a question.

Gabrielle scoffed. "I am not jealous." She wagged her head and averted her eyes elsewhere.

"Then why are you getting so mad?" Xena half smiled, finding the blonde's attitude very amusing. It was probably the best entertainment she had since she got here.

"I just told you," the blonde turned around. "You are sparring with Ares."

"So, jealous." Xena went on, getting a rise out of the short blonde.

"No!"

"Yes you are."

"No. I'm. Not." Her lips tight.

Xena showcased a crooked smile and set her spoon in her half eaten grain and folded her arms. "Prove it," she leaned in towards the blonde.

Gabrielle's heat beat quickened as she stared into those blue eyes –Xena's piercing gaze, her playful smile on her lips. She knew that she couldn't prove that she wasn't jealous and Xena knew it too. But if they both knew, why is Xena playing this game with her? She must find this funny, the blonde thought.

"I...I can't," she answered softly, the blood rising to her cheeks. She brushed a short lock of hair behind her ear.

"Mhm," Xena rose from her spot, grabbing hers and Gabrielle's bowl.

Gabrielle snarled and ran forward, grabbing Xena's arm. "We're not finished!"

Xena spun around and saw malice in those sweet eyes. "I'd say...we are," she pried Gabrielle's fingers off her arm. "What's the matter with you?" she cocked her head.

Gabrielle waved her hand and marched out of the eating area and picked up a sword from the rack to train by herself. Olympia walked over to Xena, both watching the short haired blonde storming off to the opposite side of the field.

"You should be wary around Gabrielle," Olympia whispered and Xena eyed her curiously.

She couldn't possibly imagine Gabrielle someone to be wary of. Ares, yes, Callisto, definitely, Cyane, maybe, but Gabrielle? No way. She was a good gladiatrix and fought well, but she was kind to everyone.

"Why?" Xena went ahead and asked.

Olympia sighed. "Maybe you should ask her how she got in here then you'll know," she winked and pat Xena on the shoulder blade then sauntered off to talk to some of the males outside.

What is that supposed to mean? Xena walked forward and leaned on the large wooden column, watching Gabrielle swing her sword continuously at the practice post afar. She now couldn't get her mind off of what Olympia said and wondered if Gabrielle wasn't the sweet blonde she originally thought she was. But at the same time, Xena didn't want to know what Gabrielle did. It probably wouldn't change her opinion of her, but sometimes, things were better left unsaid. Sometimes.

* * *

Three days later, a handful of gladiatrices were chosen to fight against other noblemen's gladiatrices. The gladiators also attended but that was a regular thing. The crowd was eager to witness the women fight. After the male gladiators from opposing sides fought and finished their matches, the women were allowed to enter.

Pompey's gladiatrices stood below the large colosseum, hearing the crowd roaring and cheering from above. Gabrielle's eyes lifted to the ceiling and could feel the entire place rumbling and shaking from the amount of people in the stands. Her heart raced as the time neared. She glanced down at her bronze gauntlets and looked to Cyane whom stood next to her, watching Ares fighting his opponent through the metal gates.

Cyane held her helmet underneath her arm and saw Ares drive his sword into the gladiator's chest, blood splattering all over the sands. She cringed and Gabrielle's eyes widened. She had never seen so much blood in her life. She'd trained at the ludi for almost a year now and each sparring session was not a death match. Now that she was inside the colosseum, ready to fight, it was all too real for her.

"You look nervous," Cyane noted.

Gabrielle turned away and clutched onto her helmet. "I'm not nervous."

"It's natural to be nervous, Gabrielle. I would be more nervous if I were in Xena's position," she turned over her shoulder and saw Xena sitting by herself in a dark corner.

Gabrielle almost forgot about Xena. Unlike the other women, Xena was to fight against male gladiators, per Pompey's request. She deemed that it was a cruel joke put on by Caesar, that had to be it, Gabrielle thought. She eyed the warrior, dressed in a black leotard, hiked up to her waist, showing off her large cut hips. The men were not allowed to wear chest armor, but the women wore bronze or silver breastplates with shoulder guards.

Somehow, Gabrielle figured that this plate wasn't enough protection and faired far worse off than the men.

She heard the gates open and saw Ares walking in, ripping off his bloodied helmet. He gave her a brief smile and she frowned. He walked over to Xena and she lifted her eyes. "Good luck, princess. You're gonna need it." he pat her harshly on the shoulder.

Xena grumbled and rose to her feet. "I don't need your sarcasm, Ares." She spat.

He splashed some water on his face and gave her a big smile. "Who said I was being sarcastic?" he chuckled. "Best of luck to you, Xena. I'll be waiting in my barracks for you," he winked and walked off, unbuckling his gauntlets.

Sorso tapped Cyane's shoulder. "You're first, Cyane," he said.

She nodded and put the helmet over her head and two swords, real sharp swords, not practice ones, were handed to her. The gates opened and she inhaled heavily then walked out onto the sands, hearing the crowd yelling at her.

Gabrielle bit her bottom lip, feeling more nervous than before. The crowd did not like Cyane. It didn't sound like they liked any of the women so far and she was the first one to go out and fight her opponent.

She walked over to Xena as she saw her sharpening her sword. "I...I want to apologize for the way I acted in the ludi."

Xena half smiled, lifting her head. "It's alright, Gabrielle."

"No it's not. I was...jealous," she admitted and her gaze dipped to the floor. "I didn't want you to spar with anyone else but...me."

Xena's smile widened and she went back to sharpening her sword. "I feel honored." She said softly.

"Just come back alive," Gabrielle said.

The sharpening stopped and Xena lifted her eyes and frowned. "What is this? Confessing your goodbyes?" she rose from the bench, towering over the small gladiatrix. She raised her sword, admiring the fine work she had done to it. "I plan to wipe those men clean with my sword like the true warrior I am." She grinned.

Gabrielle smiled in response.

* * *

In The Pulvinus sat Julius Caesar along with his ally, Pompey and his wife, Julia, daughter of Caesar. Calpurnia sat with her husband and on the opposite end sat the enemy of The Games. Claudius Marcellus, the opposing party that provided his share of gladiators and gladiatrices for the games.

The crowd gasped as they saw Cyane fall flat on her back. Marcellus grinned and clenched his fist, awaiting for his gladiatrix to kill Pompey's fighter, Cyane.

"Your gladiatrix is most impressive, Pompey," Claudius Marcellus noted with a sly grin.

Cyane quickly recovered and sliced the opposing gladiatrix with her sword in the meaty part of her thigh. The crowd cheered and Marcellus frowned.

Caesar grinned and eyed his friend, Pompey. "She is one of my best fighters. She is but a taste of what my women have to offer." He sipped his wine leisurely. Basking in the glory at Marcellus' demise.

"Word has it that you have chosen a gladiatrix to fight a male gladiator. Is the rumor true?" he turned and eyed the prefect.

Julius Caesar glared at the arrogant Roman. "Of course it's true, Marcellus. I wouldn't want to disappoint the crowd. I have saved her for the last match."

"Saving the best for last, eh?" Marcellus chuckled and nodded. "Well played, Caesar. We will see how your other gladiatrices fair in the arena." He snapped his fingers ordering the slave to bring him wine.

Cyane let out a screeching war cry and thrust her blade into the opposing woman's breastplate. Marcellus' gladiatrix moaned in agony. Cyane, breathing heavily, walked over a few feet and picked up her sword that had fallen from her grasp. She eyed the Pulvinus above, eyeing the prefect and General of Rome.

Sauntering back to the fallen gladiatrix she stomped her boot on the woman's bleeding chest. Raising her sword up she waited for Pompey to give her the go ahead to finish her off.

Pompey rose from his eat and approached the balustrade with a huge smile. He held up his thumb, pointing sideways and Cyane's hand shook, gripping the sword, waiting for his command. His thumb turned downward.

She grinned and plunged her sword into the gladiatrix's gut and blood poured from the woman's mouth. She took the blade from the woman's body out and raised her sword, smiling as the crowd cheered for her.

Pompey chuckled and turned to a very angry Marcellus. "One gladiatrix down, two more to go. This is fun indeed, isn't it?"

Claudius Marcellus groaned and sunk in his chair, sipping his wine.

* * *

Cyane ran back into the holding area beneath the colosseum and took her helmet off with a big smile. Gabrielle stood by the gates. "You did well," she said.

"So will you," Cyane pat Gabrielle's cheek. "Good luck, Gabrielle."

Sorso nudged his head to the sands awaiting. "Gabrielle, your turn." He said and she inhaled deeply and glanced back at Xena. The Thracian smiled at her and Gabrielle nodded, trying to hide her smile from Sorso. She slipped on her helmet and grabbed a sword and shield.

The gates opening. The crowd. The sands. All eyes on her. This was more frightening than she ever imagined it would be.

She walked toward the center of the colosseum and eyed all the people yelling, booing and cheering all at the same time. She saw Roman guards dragging the fallen gladiatrix off into a holding cell on the opposite side of the colosseum. A trail of blood followed the woman's corpse. Suddenly, she felt sick and unfocused.

Pompey announced to the crowd, "Gabrielle!" he said and the crowd roared. Her eyes widened at the loud echoes of voices ringing inside her helmet. "Gabrielle, gladiatrix of Potidaea!" he yelled and her eyes scanned the crowd, focusing on the angry eyes that lay upon her small body. She felt like an ant in this place.

She saw the gates from the opposing side open and a petite gladiatrix walked out, wearing silver armor and black boots, holding a large javelin and shield. Gabrielle turned and saw the woman was thin, not as thin as Callisto, and she was her height. Shouldn't be a big challenge, she supposed.

"Najara! Gladiatrix of Indus!" Pompey announced then took his seat.

The blonde by the name of Najara stepped into the center of the sands, a mere five feet from Gabrielle. She smiled beneath her helmet and Gabrielle's eyes narrowed.

"Begin!" Caesar called out.

Najara turned to Gabrielle and gripped her javelin. "May the Djinn guide you to the light, Gabrielle."

"The  _what_?" Gabrielle said and gasped as Najara swung her javelin around to smack her in the face. She quickly held up her shield and rolled on the sands to evade the javelin driving into the ground.

* * *

Xena looked at the fight behind the gates with her arms crossed. She saw Gabrielle kept dodging Najara's attacks, but she wasn't doing her best to fight back. It was the only time she saw Gabrielle using her defense. Why wouldn't she use that tactic with me? She wondered. She saw Gabrielle fall on her back and flinched.

"She's afraid of death," Ares' voice crept up behind her and she groaned lowly.

"Get lost," she spat and he chuckled, inching closer to her backside.

"You have a soft spot for the little blonde, don't you?" he whispered in her ear and she spun around.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" she said and his eyes roamed her entire body, especially to her bare thighs. She grabbed his cheeks and rammed him into the wall, straddling his legs. He inhaled deeply and looked down at her breasts inside the armored plate.

She raised an eyebrow. "You never quit do you?" she half smiled and let go of his cheeks.

He shook his head with an endearing grin. "Around you? Never." He felt her thighs pressed against his and closed his lips, gazing into her eyes.

Xena chuckled and stepped away, shoving his chest lightly with her palms. "Pathetic," she scoffed and walked back to the gates to continue watching the fight.

He rubbed his jaw and stepped off the wall. "Just think about my offer, Xena. It still stands." He walked off.

"In your dreams, Spartan," he rolled her eyes and sighed heavily, crossing her arms. Although the offer was tempting, she tried to remember what she was here for. Freedom.

She saw Gabrielle's arm receive a nasty gash from her opponent and gasped lightly. She wrapped her hands around the gate iron bars, pressing herself against it. "Get up," she hissed. She then saw Gabrielle slowly rise to her feet and she grinned.

* * *

Najara smiled and circled around Gabrielle, holding her javelin. "Not bad for a farm girl," she teased and thrust her javelin forward and Gabrielle wack the spear with her sword, breaking the wooden weapon in half just as she did to Xena's back in the ludi.

Gabrielle looked back and saw Xena looking at her with concerned eyes. A small grin crossed her lips and she turned to her opponent, now without a weapon, only a shield. She snarled and cried out then kicked Najara in the gut and she flew backward onto her back. The crowd cheered and she kicked the broken javelin aside.

She stared down at Najara and lifted her boot to stomp on her chest. Najara gasped and brought her shield up to protect her body and roll out of harm's way. Gabrielle spun her head around and marched right for Najara, now weaponless this should be an easy feat.

She swung her blade and Najara blocked it with her shield then rammed her shield into Gabrielle's helmet. She groaned and stumbled off to the side. Najara kicked Gabrielle in the back of her knees and she fell flat on the sands.

As she lay on the hot sands she heard the crowd booing at her. She remembered what Xena did to her back on the training grounds. She heard footsteps coming near her and waited until she was close. Close enough.

Najara reached down and attempted to flip Gabrielle over. The Greek gladiatrix grabbed Najara by the arm and flipped her over onto her back. She quickly jumped up and stomped her foot on the woman's chest and pointed the blade to her enemy's throat.

"Not bad," Gabrielle grinned beneath her helmet. "For an Indus girl." She looked to the Pulvinus and saw Claudius Marcellus was peeved and Caesar had a huge smile on his face as did Pompey. She did not wait for the command and plunged her sword into Najara's shoulder.

Lifting her arms in the air, the crowd cheered and she breathed heavily. Pompey gave her a curt nod and she walked back to the gates. Najara, though not dead, was drug off by Roman guards.

Xena smiled and Gabrielle threw her helm aside and much to her surprise she was brought into a warm embrace by Xena.

"You did an amazing job, Gabrielle! I was watching the entire time," she said and pulled away to see the bruise on the blonde's face.

"Well, I didn't die," the blonde blushed.

"You've been holding out on me," Xena cocked her eyebrow and Gabrielle scoffed, walking by her to grab some water.

Sorso grabbed Xena's arm. "Xena, you are next and you are our last gladiatrix in the games. Do not disappoint Pompey." He handed her two swords and she sighed.

She took one last glance at Gabrielle and gave her a weak grin then slipped her helmet on, grabbing the swords from Sorso.

* * *

Julius Caesar was growing bored waiting for Xena to make her appearance. He hoped that she would forfeit in the arena. The whole idea to challenge Xena with male gladiators was so that she would fall to her death. He longed for her heart to be ripped from her chest after what she did to his army. She humiliated him in front of Rome and for that, she must die.

Pompey rose from his chair once he saw Xena exit from the gates. "She arrives," he grins and Caesar grumbled in his seat. "Prepare for the best event of your life, Marcellus."

"We'll see about that, Pompey," Marcellus said.

Pompey went over to the head of the Pulvinus and grinned, raising his hand to the crowd. "The moment you all have been waiting for! A gladiatrix to fight a gladiator!" he yelled and the crowd cheered. He saw Xena walk to the center of the arena and his eyebrow arched.

"Xena! Gladiatrix of Amphipolis!" he yelled.

Xena's eyes roamed the entire colosseum and then saw the gates from the opposite side open and out came the male gladiator she was to fight.

"Cortese! Gladiator of...Amphipolis!" Pompey grinned. "It seems the two of the same land must fight one another!" he laughed.

"Begin!"

Xena's eyes widened as she lay eyes upon Cortese. The man that came into her village and attacked everyone. The man who was responsible for her little brother's death. The man that killed hundreds of her people.

Cortese stepped the center, a few feet from her and smiled underneath his silver mask. "Xena, we meet again," he said a sensual voice and raised his sword and shield.

" **You**!" she said, her blood boiling at the sight of him. She let out a screeching war cry and charged for him, swinging her swords furiously, banging against his shield, not allowing him a chance to defend himself.

Pompey's eyes widened as he witnessed Xena attacking Cortese with such fire, such rage. He turned to Caesar. "She is angry, Caesar."

"She has a lot of pent up anger," Caesar groaned and watched the fight, hoping Xena would perish but it did not seem that was going to happen anytime soon.

Xena kept swinging her blades against Cortese's shield and he groaned. He dug his boots in the sand and smacked her in the helmet and she stumbled backward. He flipped the shield to its side and rammed it into her stomach and she groaned.

He growled and then slammed the shield onto her back and she fell to the sands and he stomped on her spine with his boot, crushing her body. She grunted and felt his boot sinking deeper into her spine and her bones popped. She gripped her sword and cried out then stabbed him in the boot.

He let out a cry of agony and she grinned, rising to her feet, taking the blade out from his foot. She circled around him. "You killed my brother," she said calmly.

Cortese groaned and drug his bleeding foot across the sands, glaring at her. "He's just another face long forgotten. What color hair did he have?  _Blonde_ , was it?" he laughed.

Xena growled and ran forward, tackling him to the sands and sliced his arm with her blade. In the midst of the tussle he grabbed her long hair and she yelped. He kicked her off of him and she flew across the sands and landed onto her back.

He grunted and grabbed his sword and walked over to her laying on the sands. "Now, you will join your brother in the afterlife, Xena." He grinned and twirled the sword, lifting it in the air, ready to strike through her heart.

"Over my dead body," she grumbled and plunged her sword into his gut and he gasped. She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, driving the blade further through his body.

She lifted herself off the sands and leaned close to his ear. "Tell Lyceus I said hello," she whispered with a smile and tossed his body aside with her sword sticking out of his body. She heard the crowd cheering for her and she grinned, placing a hand on her hip.

Glancing over she saw Gabrielle looking at her with a big smile. She nodded at her then her attention drew to the Pulvinus. She saw the dissatisfied look in Caesar's eyes and that warmed her body. A devious smile crossed her lips.  _I'm not dead yet, Caesar_.

Claudius Marcellus rose from his chair and sourly frowned at Pompey. "Your gladiatrix is impressive. I will send my coin to your household within the week, Pompey." He grunted then quickly exited the royal box.

Pompey laughed and slapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She was marvelous!" he cheered.

Caesar frowned, rubbing his chin. "Yes. She was." He said curtly, disappointed that the Thracian yet lives.


	7. Chapter 7

_Coin and Whores_

A week had passed since the first game involving both gladiators and gladiatrices. As Ares said, the gladiators were rewarded with either coin or women. Xena looked on underneath the barrack's roof at dusk, watching Roman whores walking into the male barracks. She gathered that most of the men preferred to be with a woman than have money in their pockets. Sorso handed out the coin that the women won in the games to everyone, but Xena refused the coin.

"Do you want to know why gladiatrices can't have men in their beds after a game?" Callisto's voice came up from behind Xena.

The raven haired Thracian snarled and whipped her head round to see the wiry blonde standing dangerously close to her. She chose to ignore her this time instead of getting into a heated argument that later would turn into a brawl between the two.

Callisto trailed her fingertips along Xena's arm. "Come now, Xena. Can't we be friends? That little incident is behind us now..." she hissed.

Xena frowned and looked into those menacing brown eyes almost eye level to her. "Do you want another broken arm, Callisto?" she said and Callisto backed away, surrendering herself.

"Well, do you?" the blonde leaned up against the wooden column.

"Do I what?" Xena asked in a flat tone, her eyes focused on the whores walking into the male barracks across the sands.

Callisto chuckled, "want to know why the men can lay with women and we are not offered the same reward?" she said and Xena folded her arms, ignoring her. "I knew you'd want to know," she giggled lightly. "Pompey doesn't want to risk having his gladiatrices spawn little brats. I suppose that's one thing that is unfair about this reward of coin," she lifted her palms in the air like a balance, "or whores."

Xena had been here long enough to know that most of these women did not care for the company of any male. Some of the women didn't even prefer the company of other women and often wanted to be alone, but surely, these women wouldn't argue about having a man in their bed. They didn't care for that, but Callisto was right about one thing –it was unfair. This place was not about being fair, Xena figured that out the first day she arrived in this ludi. Everyone was a servant to Rome. Nobody was special. Nobody.

"If your bed gets cold, you know where to find me," Callisto cast a wink and a sinister smile towards the Thracian then trailed off to the barracks. Xena cringed and took one last look at the women, now all inside the male barracks then turned slowly to go to her cell for the evening.

* * *

She walked through the dark halls and was expecting Gabrielle to be waiting for her, but when she wasn't there she wondered why the blonde gladiatrix wasn't in her cell. Sauntering down the hall see peered through the bars and saw Gabrielle cleaning a fresh wound she got from sparring with Olympia earlier today.

Gabrielle hissed as she dabbed her wound with the warm washcloth. Xena smiled softly and came up behind her, grabbing the cloth from her hand. Gabrielle gasped and turned to see the dark haired Thracian kneeling beside her. With ease, Xena brushed the cloth against the large gash on Gabrielle's arm.

"I told you your defense was bad," Xena mused and sat down, tending to the wound gently. She dipped the cloth in the water basin, washing it of blood.

"It wouldn't be as bad if you were able to teach me some of those moves of yours," Gabrielle said and Xena cast her a knowing look. "Sorso is making you fight with the men still."

 _And you're still jealous_. "Learning to conform is not my strong suit but I am trying slowly. Day by day."

Gabrielle nodded and winced as Xena kept cleaning the fresh wound. "I saw that you refused the money from Sorso today. Why?" she creased her eyebrows.

The Thracian's blood boiled at the thought. She didn't want Caesar's or Pompey's money. She was trapped here against her will. "I don't want blood money from a Roman." She said.

Gabrielle could understand that but there was just one thing that was very wrong about what Xena just said. "If you don't accept the money then you will never be able to buy your freedom."

Xena scoffed, "who says I'm going to  _buy_  it?"

The Greek gladiatrix grabbed Xena's wrist firmly and gaped in her eyes. Her stomach churning at the thought. She knew exactly what this daring woman was planning. "You're going to escape?" she whispered, afraid that others might be listening. Her eyes went to the cell across from hers and saw one gladiatrix sleeping soundly.

"Escape?" Xena snorted. "I'm going to kill them all."

Gabrielle's eyes widened and she let go of the Thracian's wrist, allowing her to continue cleaning the wound. "Kill...the  _Romans_?" she whispered so low only Xena could hear her. The brunette nodded slowly. "That is punishable by death, Xena."

Xena sighed and dropped the cloth in her lap. "And I would rather die trying than stay in this place!" she hissed. "You don't want to be here anymore than I do, Gabrielle. Join me. We can convince all the women to join us and revolt against the Republic." Her eyes wild with excitement and a thirst for blood –Roman blood.

The thought of revolt had crossed Gabrielle's mind several times but she couldn't do it alone. She also wouldn't be able to convince everyone else to join her, especially the male gladiators. Xena had been planning this for awhile it seemed. Now it made sense that Xena didn't accept the money she rightfully won in the games last week. She didn't care about winning her freedom because she wasn't going to win it. She was going to  _take_  it.

"We are stronger in number," Xena said and Gabrielle looked into the fiery blue eyes. "Join me so we can kill those bastards." She smiled and stretched her hand out.

Gabrielle's eyes darted from the open palm and then to the Thracian's grin. That grin firmly planted on those lips of hers –the irresistible lips. She finally grabbed hold of Xena's hand and gasped as the grip tightened.

"How are we going to do this?" she asked and Xena's pupils enlarged, a plan already stirring in her mind to take over this den of filth.

"Carefully and silently," Xena whispered.

* * *

Ares stood off on the sidelines after coming out of his private barracks. He leaned against the wall, lacing up his gauntlets, admiring Xena sparring with one of the gladiators. He cocked his head, his mouth parted as he gaped at her shapely thighs and glistening taut abdomen. Her body drenched in sweat and her hair wild and tamed, long enough to reach her hips –the appearance of making her seem animal-like the way she grit her teeth and growled wielding her sword at her opponent. He inhaled heavily as he continued watching her attack with such fire, such vigor.

Adonis knocked Xena back a few feet with a swift kick to her jaw and she groaned, rubbing her face. Quickly recovering she charged at him and tackled him to the ground. The blonde gladiator grabbed her hair and flung her aside and she rolled on the hot sands, kicking up debris, surrounding her.

She breathed heavily and her hair now covered in sand. Her body filled with cuts and impending bruises soon to come by nightfall. She grinned maliciously at Adonis and rose from the sands, rolling her shoulders back, stretching out her neck.

Crying out loudly she ran after Adonis and swung her sword repeatedly and he blocked every move, his eyes filled with fear when he realized that she wasn't going to stop. Their swords clashed together and she pushed him against the wall of the male barracks, pressing her body against his bare torso.

He grunted and felt her inner thigh press against his and her hot breath against his cheek. "You...win..." he said with clenched teeth and she backed off. He shook his head and rubbed his sore shoulder. She twirled the sword in hand and he spat at her feet. "Animal," he snarled and walked off to grab some water.

Ares chuckled and made his way over to his favorite Thracian, the only Thracian in this ludi. "Well done, Xena," he said in a sultry voice and her upper lip quivered at his tone. He ran his fingers through the ends of her dirty long locks, circling around her.

"Me and the others were rewarded last night for our victories in the arena," he said with a deceitful grin on his face and he came closer to her, invading her personal space. He smelled her hair and she cringed, though did not budge from her stance. "We are rewarded with coin or  _women_. I expected you in my barracks," he whispered in her ear.

She whipped her head round and glared into his brown eyes. "What is it with you?" she asked with malice in her tone. He circled her again like a vulture would with its prey. Her head spun around to the other side and their eyes met once more. "There are plenty of other women you can have."

He let out a light laugh and came to face her from the front. His eyes roamed her body and could feel the heat radiating off of her as their proximity came to a very dangerously limited amount of space between them both.

"Yes, yes there are but I want  _you_."

She rolled her eyes. "Let's get this straight, Spartan," she took a step closer and his eyes bugged. She jabbed her finger into his chest. "You. And. I. are  _never_  going to be a thing. You got that?" she smiled and noticed he was too focused on her assets to even bother to answer.

Chuckling beneath her breath she sauntered off, throwing the sword on her shoulder. He growled, cursing himself for becoming so distracted. "You will change your mind, Xena. I bet on it."

"Not in your wildest dreams, Ares." She called out and walked towards the female barracks to pick a different weapon to spar with her next opponent.

"We'll see about that, Xena," he muttered and smiled. Walking off he shoved one of his brothers into the wall and grabbed two swords to begin his morning training.

* * *

Calpurnia sat inside one of the guest rooms with in Pompey's home that he was so gracious to allow her and her husband to stay in. She fanned herself and glared at her husband that sat in a chair, brooding silently.

"Caesar, I thought the whole point of putting that Thracian in the arena was so we could be rid of her," she said.

The prefect's eyes lifted, staring at his irate wife. He growled and hopped up from the chair and swung his arm across the dresser behind him, knocking over candles and expensive marble vases. He thought that if he allowed the women to compete in the games that they would perish quickly but they didn't. Much to his disappointment, all of Pompey's gladiatrices won against Claudius Marcellus' females. Putting Xena up against male gladiators was Caesar's only hope to get rid of the Thracian but his plan obviously didn't work. She didn't just wound Cortese, she killed him.

He recalled that day of disappointment. He didn't care much for the other gladiatrices because they weren't his true enemy. He would never forget the way Xena looked into his eyes after she defeated Cortese. She knew what he was doing. She knew all along. That fire in her eyes. Her desire was not to kill gladiators or to fight. Her desire was to kill Rome and all of the nobles in it.

Caesar inhaled deeply, composing himself once again. He turned to his wife with a forced tight lipped smile. "It seems that I underestimated Xena and her skills as a warrior." He said calmly.

"I'd say so," Calpurnia scoffed. "You should have killed her when you had the chance Caesar. Now she is a reminder of your failures."

He snarled and smacked the fan out of her hand and she gasped. "You dare  _mock_  me?" he hissed and her eyes widened. He grabbed her arms firmly, glaring into her light frightened eyes.

Julia walked into the room and saw her father leering over her stepmother. "Father," she said, grabbing his attention, he spun around, releasing Calpurnia. "Pompey wishes to see you."

Caesar grinned. "Of course, must not keep the general waiting, right?" he sneered then brushed by his daughter, quickly exiting the room. Julia eyed Calpurnia for a few moments, gawking at her fretful eyes and lack of composure. She wondered what the two were talking about before she entered the room.

* * *

The blonde Roman general smiled at his friend upon his entrance. "Caesar, how are you fairing today?"

"Good enough," Caesar said curtly. "What do you need from me?"

Pompey sighed heavily and handed his friend a letter. "This came from Mithridates. It has come to my attention that he has seized all of the eastern Greek states under his control. He is threatening to control Rome's Republic again."

Caesar rubbed his chin and tossed the letter on the table then crossed his arms, staring out the window at the flat land below this mountain the villa was perched on. "You have beaten this Mithridates before, haven't you?" he asked.

"Yes, sir."

The prefect chuckled lightly and turned to his worried friend. "Let him come to Rome and see what awaits him. We will show him that we are gracious people. Invite him to the games. I am sure a man like himself would not refuse such a fine invitation."

Pompey frowned. "But Caesar, why would you invite an enemy to observe the games? He says all Romans are barbarians."

 _Barbarians_. He had heard this before. "And we believe the Thracians are barbarians, do we not, Pompey?" Caesar crookedly smiled. "Barbarian is a relative word. Invite Mithridates and if he has a few gladiators at his disposal then ask him to bring them to participate."

"Are you sure that is a wise idea, Caesar?"

"You must keep your enemies close, Pompey so we can divide and conquer and that's exactly what we're going to do with Mithridates." Caesar smiled and pat his friend's shoulder then sauntered off.

* * *

Xena and Gabrielle sat together underneath the barracks roof, eating quietly. They spoke to each other in hushed tones without making eye contact to keep their friendship together a secret among the others, especially those like Callisto and the males of course.

Gabrielle eyed Cyane from afar, talking with Olympia. She licked her fingers and frowned. "How will you convince everyone to join us?" she whispered.

Xena tapped her spoon against the wooden bowl and her eyes darted to Callisto. She knew it would be nearly impossible to recruit Callisto to revolt or perhaps not? The insane woman did kill a Roman officer. A little bit of insanity could go a long way.

"We will talk to each woman we can trust individually. Don't make it seem like we are working together." She said and lowered her eyes to her food.

The blonde arched an eyebrow and briefly eyed the Thracian. "How are we going to do that? I don't trust anyone in this place."

"Not even  _me_?" Xena smirked and Gabrielle turned to her with a weak grin. Xena quickly averted her gaze to make it seem less suspicious. She eyed the male gladiators from afar and Ares was staring directly at her. She narrowed her eyes and tossed her spoon into her bowl, not taking her eyes off the Spartan.

"We need to get the men on our side too," she added.

Gabrielle coughed lightly and rubbed her chest. "Excuse me? You're way out of line, Xena. You are crazy. There is no way in Tartarus that they will ever agree!"

"There's more of them. We could use their help," she said and cocked her head, still gaping at the champion across the sands. Ares smirked and turned back to his brothers, talking among themselves quite loudly. She could hear some snippets of their conversations even from afar.

The blonde noticed Xena staring at Ares and in an instant she felt her chest constrict. That jealousy. The envy. She didn't want Ares to come anywhere Xena, but he tried very hard to get close to her any chance he got. It was so obvious to everyone.

She decided to suck it up and put her feelings aside for now. "And how are we going to convince them to help us?" she muttered, stabbing her grain with her spoon.

Xena smiled. "Leave that to me."

Callisto sauntered over to the two women talking in a corner all by their lonesome selves. She leaned one of her arms against a wooden post and smiled at the two. "What are you two ladies talking about?" she asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Xena scoffed.

"I wouldn't ask otherwise," Callisto sneered and eyed her Greek counterpart. " _Gabrielle_..." she hissed. "Remember what I said. When my arm is healed I am coming for you." She licked her upper lip and Gabrielle crinkled her nose in disgust.

Xena rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go make empty threats somewhere else, Callisto?"

The wiry blonde groaned lowly. "I still have one good arm, Xena." She spat and the Thracian stood up, meeting eye to eye with her. Callisto laughed and twirled a single strand of Xena's hair around her finger. "A head full of luxurious hair..." she whispered and sniffed Xena's lock of hair. "Gives something good to grab onto in bed," she winked.

Xena swat Callisto's hand away from her and widened her eyes. "Touch me again and I'll break your other arm."

Callisto snickered. "Playing hard to get, huh? Two can play at that game." She turned and walked off whistling aloud.

"I told you to stay away from her," Gabrielle advised.

Xena sighed. "She is a pain in my neck."

"In  _everyone's_  neck," Gabrielle teased and Xena gave a smug smile.

The gates that lead into the training grounds opened, catching everyone's attention. Roman guards brought in a line full of women clad in leather and skirts and cotton brassieres. They were shackled from their ankles and wrists. Xena walked outside and leaned on the wooden post, observing the women coming inside. The males across the way of course were eyeing them like pieces of meat and whistling at them.

Cyane scoffed and came to stand beside Xena, observing the new recruits. She was surprised that Pompey ordered more women to be brought to the ludi instead of men. Her eyes scanned the gates and saw a woman dressed in noble clothing, instructing the guards, telling them what to do with the women. Cyane raised an eyebrow and unfolded her arms, gawking at the woman. She recognized her. Those piercing kohl lined eyes, broad shoulders, long wavy dark hair and harsh facial features.

The noble woman caught Cyane's gaze and gave her a menacing smile then the gates were closed. She threw the shawl over her shoulders and was escorted to the villa portion of the ludi. The Russian Amazon's eyes widened and she ran out to the gates, gripping the bars, watching the woman walk down the dirt path.

"Traitor!" she yelled and the woman didn't even bother to turn around before she rounded a corner to walk up the stairs to Pompey's villa.

Sorso spun around and snarled at his gladiatrix. "Cyane!" he yelled. "Back to your post!" he demanded.

Cyane growled and kicked the iron gates, breathing heavily. Slowly she backed away and snarled at the gladiators snickering behind her back.

Xena frowned and Gabrielle crossed her arms. "What's wrong with her?" Gabrielle whispered.

"I don't know."

Cyane huffed and leaned against the post next Xena, her eyes focused on the new female recruits. "Those women are Amazons."

"How do you know?" Gabrielle asked.

Cyane's eyes narrowed and her heart rate increased just gawking at the Amazons being scolded by Sorso. "Because I know the woman who sold them."

Callisto walked out onto the sands, standing in front of her fellow gladiatrices. She placed her hands on her hips, smiling maliciously at the new females. "Fresh meat," she said with a light chuckle. "If only my arm were healed," she slowly turned around and glared at Gabrielle.

"Would you quit it already?" Cyane rolled her eyes.

"Oh there's plenty of room for you in my cell too, Cyane," Callisto smiled and winked at the Russian Amazon.

Cyane balled her fist and she grabbed a javelin and jabbed the dull end in Callisto's back. The wiry blonde fell to her knees and Xena laughed while Gabrielle covered her mouth. "You should think before you speak," the Amazon said.

Callisto growled and rose to her feet, glaring at Cyane and spun around to see Xena stifling a laugh as well as Gabrielle. "You think this is amusing?" she spat at the three women. "I will burn this entire ludi to the ground with all of you in it!" she yelled.

"Callisto!" Sorso cracked his whip against the sands, silencing everyone surrounding the irate blonde. "Go to the infirmary." He noted the wound on her head leaking blood down her cheek. She grunted and stormed off, bumping into Cyane's shoulder purposely.

Gabrielle's laughter calmed and she turned to Cyane. "Do you know these Amazons?"

"They're from the Telaquire tribe in Greece. I have crossed paths with their queen before." Cyane folded her arms. "I am ashamed to see them here."

Xena cocked her eyebrow, staring at the Amazons. "You know their queen?"

Cyane smirked. "I make it my business to know all the queens in the Amazon Nation."

Xena scoffed, "you're some kind of queen or something?" she jested. Cyane gave her a look and winked then walked off.

Gabrielle gasped and slapped Xena's arm. "She's an Amazon  _Queen_..." she whispered.

"All the more reason for her to join our cause," the Thracian grinned and sauntered off into the barracks. Gabrielle took one last look at the Amazon women, frowning sadly, then trailed behind Xena.

**who do you think the noble woman is?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well, it's been awhile. This story really takes a lot of time to write due to the nature of it. Also, I have finished college and my mind is finally clear. Thanks for following along. Enjoy!**

_The Pact_

Inside the gladiatrices quarters in the barracks, the women indulged in baths and scented oils that were hardly ever given to them. Only because of Xena's, Cyane's and Gabrielle's victories in the arena, everyone was treated well in the barracks and given special treatment. Most women were enthralled by the thought of bathing with scented oils instead of regular oils. None were allowed to smell like flowers or any other perfumes like the Roman nobles. They were to be void of scent during combat sessions and Pompey made sure to keep his women in line. Although, it was clear that the Roman governor favored the male gladiators over the small group of women.

Inside the baths, Xena sat on a bench, drying off her skin. She did not bother to use the scented oils that Sorso gave her for her victories. She turned down the coin as well. She was not entirely sure what happened to her winnings when she refused them, but she knew it wouldn't be going to the poor inside the Roman Republic, especially with Caesar in such close proximity. She didn't want to be here. She didn't belong here.

After weeks of staying inside this awful ludi she watched the women cautiously. She realized that these women were from poor backgrounds and some were warriors like Cyane. And some were just plain insane like Callisto. The Thracian had yet to figure out her new  _someone_ , Gabrielle. The petite Grecian blonde was a good fighter and she was from a farming village. That much, Xena knew, but what Olympia mentioned to her about Gabrielle's past intrigued her. She never heard how Gabrielle got put into this position as a gladiatrix and she didn't want to seem nosy and bluntly ask about it. Xena wanted her new friend to trust her and she couldn't gain Gabrielle's trust if she pried into her business like an annoying rat.

Then there was Cyane. The Steppe woman was apparently an Amazon Queen. Xena studied her carefully since she arrived here. She too, was a great warrior and had fine skills in hand to hand combat. Cyane definitely wasn't stupid or insane like Callisto nor was she concerned with sex orgies like some of the gladiatrices in this den of filth.

Gabrielle sat inside the baths, lathering her skin with the scented oils. Xena casually watched from afar as she continued to dab her skin dry with a linen cloth. Her eyes traveled to the Amazon Queen sitting on a bench on the far side of the baths. Callisto was still in the infirmary, though she would return later this evening. Xena was sure of it.

As she sat on the bench observing all the women slowly trail out, gossiping with one another, her eyes remained firmly planted on Cyane. Gabrielle turned and waded in the water. The blonde noticed her certain  _someone_  gawking at the Steppe gladiatrix with such an intensity in her eyes.

"Something on your mind?" asked Gabrielle.

Startled by her voice, Xena lowered her gaze and finished drying her skin that had long lost its moisture. "She is upset about the Amazons that arrived here," she whispered back.

The Greek woman briefly gazed at Cyane on the opposite side of the room and nodded. "I'm sure any fellow sister of the Amazons would be upset seeing her people trapped in this cage."

Xena frowned and walked over to the solemn Steppe woman. Gabrielle's eyes widened and she sank into the lukewarm water. She watched from afar, her eyes above the water. She didn't know what went through Xena's mind but she began to realize that she admired the Thracian's spontaneous outbursts and rash behavior at times. Xena wanted to look inside people and find out who they really are. She studied them. Watched them. Learned from them. And that is why she bested everyone in combat, Gabrielle thought. Xena was a student and a teacher at once. But right now, Xena was bold, very bold.

Cyane's eyes lifted when she saw the long toned muscular legs standing in front of her, blocking all light. "What do you want, Xena?"

"You're upset," Xena stated.

"And you care, why?" Cyane chuckled. She couldn't understand why this Thracian wanted to be in her business as well as everyone else's. Sure, Xena was a loner at times since she got here and she didn't like to play by Roman rules, but she sought after answers that she could not seek at times.

Xena folded her arms and sighed deeply. "Those Amazons. You know who brought them here. Who was that woman?"

The blonde Amazon frowned and clenched her fists. She didn't want to think about that traitor. She'd rather kill all of her sisters than have that woman in charge of Amazon slave trading throughout Greece and Chin. "It is none of your concern, Thracian. Get away from me before I hurt you."

A light chuckle escaped Xena's mouth and that enraged Cyane. The two women glared at each other, almost eye level. Xena saw Cyane's nostrils flare from her heavy breathing. "I am merely asking a question, Cyane. I want to help your people."

"How could you do that?" the blonde scoffed. "You are not an Amazon. You are a dirty Thracian and your people are murderous thieves." She smiled and walked off, throwing her linen towel over her shoulder.

Xena grabbed Cyane's arm and flung her into the bath. Gabrielle gasped and quickly swam away from the fight that was about to break out between the two. She didn't want to be involved in this fight. Callisto was one thing, but Cyane was another. Xena liked to pick fights with the wrong people.

Cyane rose from the water and spat at Xena's feet. She tried getting out of the baths and Xena grabbed her by the hair, rearing her head back. Widening her icy blue eyes, she smirked at the soaking wet Amazon.

"I'm not here to fight you, Cyane. I said I want to help you. You tell me who that woman is and we can work together, deal?" Xena said.

The Amazon groaned and felt she was in no position to fight back, at least not well enough. Xena had the upper hand, for now, she thought. "What could you possibly do to help me, Xena? I don't even know you."

"Help me take over this ludi and topple the Romans." Xena spoke sincerely and saw the woman's eyes grow with uncertainty and fear. Gabrielle slipped a towel around her fleshy body and cast a worried frown Xena's way. A lot of uncertainty, indeed, Xena knew this to be true.

* * *

On the balcony of Pompey's villa, he overlooked his new recruits that were brought in hours ago. Now, it was well into the evening and Sorso was going to give these women a break. The Amazons were a strong bunch and they needed to be trained for the games. Amazons were the perfect people to bring into this ludi due to their strength and resilience in the battlefield. Xena was a fine addition and she certainly challenged everyone here, especially Ares. The undefeated Spartan would soon lose his reign as champion once he was bested by an opponent greater than him. Pompey was more than certain that Xena would be a challenge for the champion, as she good as distracting the Spartan during training.

Caesar joined his friend on the terrace and slapped his hand on Pompey's shoulder. "Amazons. Nice touch, dear friend. I did not think you could gather up such wild savages for the games."

"They are perfect for competing in the games," Pompey said. He cringed when he saw an Amazon fall to the ground when she tried to fight back against Sorso and his commands. "And they are feisty, aren't they?"

The arrogance that spilled from Pompey's mouth erked Caesar to no end. "I thought you wanted Xena to continue competing in the games. Mithridates is coming here and I want him to be enthralled by our gladiatrices."

"Of course, Caesar. I will keep Xena in the games like you asked but these Amazons will be a fine example of how easily they can be defeated in the beginning games. We save Xena for last," Pompey said and Caesar frowned deeply.

"I thought the whole point of these games was to win? You want these Amazon whores to lose? I do not pay you to keep losers in this ludi, Pompey!"

Pompey chuckled nervously, sensing some hostility in his friend. He turned when he felt a presence. "Oh," he saw the woman and instructed Caesar to turn to meet the guest. "This is the woman who brought the Amazons. She is from the far east. Siberia, was it?" he asked the woman.

The dark haired woman smiled charmingly and extended her hand, which Pompey gladly took and kissed her knuckles. "Location doesn't seem to matter. I delivered the Amazons to you as promised, Pompey. This must be the infamous prefect of Rome..." her eyes leered over to Caesar.

"Caesar. Julius Caesar," he spoke eloquently. She gave him a curt nod and shook his hand. "And you are?"

"Alti, former Amazon of the northern tribe," she introduced herself.

* * *

Cyane sat inside of Xena's cell listening to this insanity for over half an hour. Gabrielle leaned against the stone wall and studied the Amazon's face contort in several disgusted and confused expressions over the last few minutes. As the three women sat in silence, Xena wasn't quite sure what the woman was thinking after she just told her the plan.

"You want to escape this ludi," Cyane stated.

Xena shook her head. "No, I want to destroy this place. I don't want to escape and be on the run forever. We kill all of the Roman nobles in this ludi and leave."

"We are slaves, Xena. We can't kill Roman nobles."

"Who says?" Gabrielle chimed in. She received two bemused looks from the gladiatrices, Xena especially. She saw a smirk on Xena's face and couldn't help but smile.

Cyane rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be here anymore than you two, but this plan is ludicrous. You can't just plan a revolt and expect everyone to follow you. This isn't Thrace, Xena. These women don't care about you and frankly, I don't think they trust you either."

"Do you trust me?" Xena pried.

"No." The Amazon said and Xena nodded her head slowly and her eyes traveled to Gabrielle sitting by herself, listening in. Cyane looked to her blonde counterpart and scoffed. "You two are asking for trouble. I won't be a part of this rebellion." She stood, ready to leave and Xena grabbed her wrist.

"You don't belong here and neither do we, Cyane. You're right. These women don't trust me but you seem to have some authority over these women. Tell them about my plan and see what they say, but don't tell them I am behind it or I won't have anyone on my side."

Cyane furrowed her eyebrows and snatched her wrist away. Gabrielle smiled deviously and the Amazon exhaled deeply. "I will consider it, but until then, leave my Amazons out of this." She stormed off.

Gabrielle ruffled her hair and Xena relaxed against the wall, toying with her fingernails. "She wouldn't tell us who that woman was. Do you think she will eventually come to grips with your plan?"

Xena frowned. "I don't know." She turned and smiled faintly at the blonde gladiatrix. "Do you trust me, Gabrielle?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really know you, Xena. We are very different."

Xena scanned her body as well as the Greek's. "Same clothes. Same status. Same purpose. Same roof over our heads. You don't look so different to me," she teased. Gabrielle snickered under her breath. Xena inched closer to the blonde and ran her fingers along Gabrielle's arm. "I trust you, Gabrielle. I don't lie to people and I don't trust a lot of people that come into my life."

"So, what? I should consider myself lucky?" Gabrielle said and kept her eyes on the wall opposite of her. She felt Xena's gaze upon her but was not brave enough to look.

"You are a good fighter, Gabrielle, but you have a kind heart. This place is not where you belong. Kind hearted people die in battle."

Gabrielle frowned and finally turned her eyes towards the Thracian. "Are you saying that I am not capable of killing someone when necessary?"

"No, I didn't say that. But I know that you are a good person."

"Then you don't know me very well." Gabrielle rose to her feet and walked to the iron rods of Xena's cell. Before she left, she regrettably looked over her shoulder and saw a forlorn look on the raven haired woman's face.

* * *

The following morning Xena woke up before everyone and trained outside in the field alone. She threw a few punches at the wooden post and swung her leg around and nearly knocked the pole from its grounding in the hot sand. She breathed heavily as sweat dripped down her forehead. The sun was rising quickly and the rustling inside the male barracks distracted her for a few moments.

Last night did not go as planned. She hoped that Gabrielle would have warmed up to her and tell her why and how she got into this ludi, but Gabrielle had no trust in her. Xena realized that Gabrielle was a tougher person to crack than she thought. A woman from Greece, let alone a small village like Potidaea, couldn't be a good fighter, but Xena was wrong. That little farm girl was no more and her strength came from deep within her. The heart had not yet hardened, Xena thought. Gabrielle still had a weak heart when it came to battle. The blonde was horrified when she was entered in the games. She didn't want to hurt another person. That was something that Xena herself, envied.

Enough distractions, Xena told herself. She kicked the post again and cried out as her rage increased the more she thought of killing Romans with her sword. Blood spattered on the walls and heads lined up on the Roman territories excited her. A wicked smile crossed her lips and with one strong swift kick, she broke the wooden post in half. Exhaling deeply, her chest rising and falling as she smiled down at the broken post with satisfaction. Rome will fall, she promised that.

Slow claps sounded from beside her. Xena whipped her head around and saw Ares admiring her combat skills. Disgusted by his appearance, she ignored his smug face and wrapped her wrists with the torn bandages. "You gawk at me like a lost puppy looking for its master."

The Spartan laughed and leaned on the broken post. "Nice work, Xena. You know I love watching you train. You are different than the other women here. After all, you get to train with the best of the best."

"Oh?  _Where_  is the best of the best? I have yet to fight him," she teased and he grimaced. "You're barking up the wrong tree, Ares. I'm not the woman for you."

"See, that's where you're wrong." He insisted on speaking with her even though she continued to ignore him. He walked alongside her as she head towards the water well. "Not many people get to say that they tried to kill Julius Caesar. He's got it in for you. He put you in the games against a man."

"A man that I  _killed_ ," she said and drank from the ladle.

He nodded. "I watched you. You were incredible and Caesar seemed to think so. I'm sure he was...expecting you to lose." He teased with a charming smile.

Xena smirked and threw the ladle into the water and placed a hand on her hip. She gazed into the Spartan's dark brown eyes. So charming, so inviting and so dangerous. He was bad for her, she knew it, but he had a certain way about him that made him irresistible. "And I'll make sure that his blood stains my sword." She pat his cheek and sauntered off with a bit of swagger in her hips.

She spotted Gabrielle wrapping her hands underneath the roof of the barracks. Their eyes met and she cast a soft smile but no matter how much Gabrielle tried to ignore the interaction, she smiled back. Xena's smile grew and then a loud crack of Sorso's whip hit against the sand, inches from Xena's feet.

"Xena!" the Syrian yelled. "We have a demonstration today. You are to fight against the Amazons."

She gasped and whipped her head around to see three Amazons enter the training grounds. She grimaced and turned her head up at the balcony above the sands. There she saw Caesar, Pompey, his wife, Julia, Calpurnia and the mysterious woman whom Cyane hated.

"I thought I was fighting with the men?" she tried to persuade the trainer from this demonstration, but she was being watched like a hawk by these Romans.

"Pompey says you are to fight the Amazons. Do we have a problem?" he tapped the whip against his palm.

She inhaled deeply and there Cyane was with her arms folded and stood outside, gawking at her. She didn't want to fight these women and Cyane was very clear when she said that she didn't want her Amazon sisters involved in the secret rebellion. But, Xena had to make a decision and it was a decision she was going to regret.

"No. There's no problem," she said. Cyane's eyes widened and Gabrielle frowned from afar. The Romans on the other hand had a big smiles planted on their lips, awaiting the fight. Play by the Romans' rules, Xena coached herself. Obey now, rebel later.

The first Amazon was pushed forward by a Roman guard. Xena was given a wooden sword and shield to fight with. The poor woman didn't have any weapons to use to fight against the tall Thracian. Xena eyed the curly haired blonde Amazon and pitied her. She also felt Cyane's eyes burning into her back. She felt she was doing the right thing at the moment and hopefully make Cyane realize what was to come if she allowed her sisters to stay here in this ludi under Roman rule.

"Begin!" Sorso announced.

Xena bent her knees and circled the frightened Amazon. She thrust her sword forward and the blonde Amazon blocked it. Going easy during this fight will bore the Romans, yet she had to start slow. She swung her leg around and knocked the Amazon down onto her back.

The Amazon flipped off the ground high into the air and Xena's eyes widened. "Nice moves," she said and the Amazon frowned deeply, keeping her fists close to her face. "You'll have to teach me some of those sometime," she teased and growled, swinging her wooden sword several times.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

The blonde blocked all of Xena's moves with her arms and felt the stinging cuts forming in her flesh as she continued to block the wooden sword. She was at a disadvantage with no weapons or shield and this Thracian wouldn't stop attacking her. Her eyes wandered and saw males and females watching her from every corner.

With a loud cry Xena jumped into the air and kicked the Amazon's jaw, sending her to the ground at least ten feet away. Xena huffed and walked over to the Amazon trying to crawl away. She stomped her sandal on the woman's back, driving her face into the hot sands.

She knelt down and grabbed the blonde's curly locks. Whispering in her ear she said, "I don't want to do this."

"Yet, you are!" the Amazon snarled.

"Surrender now and I won't have to kill you," Xena said softly.

The Amazon refused and kicked Xena from behind and grabbed her arm, flipping her over. Xena grunted and somersaulted into a standing position. She rolled her shoulders and cracked her neck. "I don't know who you think you are but surrender is not part of my code," the blonde stated.

"As you wish..." Xena said with regret and charged for her victim.

Callisto waltzed onto the training grounds and crossed her arms, watching the fight between the Amazon and Thracian. "Oh, looks like I came in just at the right time," she chuckled.

Cyane cast a menacing frown towards Callisto. The wiry blonde walked over to Gabrielle and hung her arm on the petite Greek's shoulder. "What's going on?"

Gabrielle held her tongue and focused on the fight. The poor woman was being beaten senseless by Xena and the worst part is, the Romans were enjoying it. Relishing in it. "Pompey challenged the Amazon to fight Xena."

"What a pointless fight!" Callisto scoffed. "Xena is going to kill her!"

"Let's hope not," Gabrielle said under her breath.

"I hope she does. The rage inside the Thracian excites me as much as it excites the Romans. Look at Pompey. He is simply orgasmic about it all. The blood. The swordplay. This makes the Roman pig quiver inside seeing us gladiatrices, fight to the death. Look at her, Gabby. Xena is not holding back. She is enjoying it. The fire in her eyes. The wrath inside her. Must be...burning up within her..." she hissed.

Gabrielle shrugged Callisto's arm off her and shoved the wiry blonde away. "You don't know what you're talking about Callisto."

The thin blonde let out a loud cackle. "Oh? And I suppose you do? Has she invited you into her bed? Have you felt her succulent flesh in between your fingers? Have you?"

"Shut up!" Cyane shouted. "You don't belong here Callisto and you never will. You are not a true warrior."

"Are you insinuating that I am not good enough? I would have been if  _blondie_  didn't pommel me into the ground," she winked at Gabrielle. "Don't worry Gabby, I saved my best spars just for you. My body is ready for you. Bed or otherwise."

"If you don't shut your mouth I will send you back to the infirmary and I'll make sure you stay there for many moons," Cyane threatened.

Callisto took Cyane's threat to heart and stepped away. "Fine. Let me know if you want an invitation in my bed, Cyane." She smirked and walked off. Gabrielle rolled her eyes and shook her head, glad that the woman was leaving.

Xena held the sword to the Amazon's throat as she lay on her back. "Surrender!" she yelled.

The badly beaten blonde Amazon lifted her chin. Blood ran down her face from both nostrils and a cut on her cheek as well. "N...o..."

"Surrender or die!" Xena yelled. "I don't want to kill you!"

The Amazon fearlessly tried to get to her knees. Pompey's eyebrow raised at the fight still within the woman. Xena sighed and kicked the woman back down to the sands. Pompey then smiled and Caesar cast a suspicious glance at his general.

"Stand down!" Xena yelled and the Amazon refused to admit to defeat. Xena grunted and threw her sword aside and grabbed the woman's arm, aiding her up off the hot sands. Her eyes locked with Caesar's up on the balcony. The two glared at one another in the middle of the tense silent training grounds. He scoffed and turned on his heel, leaving the balcony.

Pompey clapped his hands as did his guest, Alti. Calpurnia, dissatisfied with the fight took leave with her husband. "Excellent fight! Take her to the infirmary!" he yelled.

Julia sighed heavily and leaned her elbows on the balustrade. "What a disappointment. I thought for sure the Thracian would kill the helpless Amazon."

Her husband wrapped his arm around her waist. "She is a good fighter. Fighting against Xena with no weapons is no easy task. She will do well in the arena." He said and she smiled, grabbing hold of his arm.

Now with the balcony empty of all Romans, Xena let go of the Amazon's hand and the guards drug her off to the infirmary. Xena frowned sadly and then spotted Cyane glaring at her from across the training field. She could feel the hatred penetrating her skin the longer Cyane looked her way.

* * *

That very evening Xena sat in her cell by herself, contemplating what she had done to that poor woman earlier. She didn't want to fight the Amazon and she knew that if she didn't that she would get a more severe punishment from Pompey's henchmen and Sorso. She wanted to play into the Romans' hands for now and stick to her plan.

Gabrielle leaned on the iron cell gate and Xena briefly lifted her eyes seeing her certain  _someone_  making her nightly visits, as usual. "You nearly killed that woman."

"But I didn't," Xena said and threw a small rock towards the wall out of frustration.

"But you could have," Gabrielle made her way over to sit beside the Thracian. "She put up a good fight. I always knew that Amazons were very strong."

Xena shook her head. "She isn't strong. She is resilient. There's a difference. She doesn't accept defeat and that's when I knew at that moment when I held the sword at her throat...that she wasn't ready to die. She wouldn't allow herself to." She clenched her fist and Gabrielle grabbed hold of her arm.

"Pompey let her live. He must think that she has some worth in this ludi."

"Her will to live is her strength and I could have taken that from her in a second. She was lucky that Pompey didn't order the kill."

Gabrielle frowned. "You take orders from Romans now?"

"I'll play their little game for now, but when the time comes...their heads will roll and my sword will set us free." She smirked and Gabrielle gave a small smile and then let out a heavy sigh. "I don't think Cyane is going to trust me after what I did today."

"She doesn't need to trust you. She needs to believe in you."

"She is going to take this all too personally, Gabrielle. I nearly killed one of her Amazon sisters. She is a queen. Somehow I don't think she will let this go," Xena grumbled and reared her head back against the wall.

Gabrielle laced her fingers with the Thracian and Xena raised an eyebrow, looking at their intertwined hands. "I trust you, Xena. She will come to the light and eventually follow the plan."

Xena broke out into a smile and leaned in closer to Gabrielle. "You're willing to risk your life to get out of this filth?"

"I trust you to do what is right." Gabrielle said and Xena's smile grew.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy New Year everyone!**

_Non desistas, Non exieris_

Weeks passed, the gladiators, women and men, trained with one another to prepare for the upcoming game in the arena. Xena continued training with the men and the longer she trained with them, the more bored she became. She hated fighting with them and felt as if some of the male gladiators were going easy on her and refused to test their full strength.

There were whispers among the gladiators whenever she fought on the training grounds. She could hear the men laughing and ogling her from afar while she trained. She knew that these men were not interested in fighting her but probably claiming her and wishing to bed her. The gladiators did not take any of these women seriously especially the new Amazon recruits that arrived weeks ago.

The Amazons were skilled in close combat and though they had the strength to fight women, Xena was unsure that they would win against fighting a man. These gladiators were from all walks of life and were from several different parts of Greece, Rome and Gaul. She was the only Thracian here and it was obvious from the beginning that everyone hated Thracians. They were considered dirty and too tribal compared to their Greek brothers.

Occasionally, Xena spotted Caesar observing her from the balcony of the villa. He wanted her to perish in the arena but she wouldn't give him that satisfaction of defeat. No matter how badly she was injured in the arena, she refused to allow herself to die. He wanted her to bleed from all her orifices and see her head held on the end of a pike. It would be the ultimate victory for the arrogant Roman.

After a long day of training, Xena was anxious for sleep. Not only did she get smacked in the face by a shield once by one gladiator, but she lost a tooth in the process. A molar. Only awhile longer and she would form a pact with these gladiatrices and escape from this wretched ludi. That day couldn't come soon enough, she thought.

Sitting in the baths surrounded by a few women, she expected to see Gabrielle come join her like she usually did, but alas, she was alone. Gabrielle had been absent for the most of the day and the two hadn't seen much of one another in the past few days. Gabrielle was constantly called up the villa by Pompey's wife, Julia and Xena didn't know why the Romans were interested in the blonde Greek.

She poured a stream of water over the cut on her arm and hissed. For the next training session with Adonis, she would definitely have to pay him back for what he did to her today. She grazed a warm cloth over the gash and then the clay pot of water was knocked over by. Xena lifted her eyes and saw the Steppe Amazon Queen, Cyane, standing over her.

"Cyane," the Thracian greeted with a faint grin. "I hope your Amazon sister is better. I hear she was released from the infirmary two days ago."

The blonde Amazon grimaced and crossed her muscular arms. "You nearly killed her."

"But I didn't."

"Must you always act so high and mighty?" Cyane said and Xena lowered her gaze. She grabbed the Thracian's arm and hoisted her off the bench. Xena clenched her teeth and the two looked into each other's eyes intensely. "I want to join you."

Xena pulled her arm away and frowned. "What?"

"Your plan to overthrow the Romans. I want to join you," Cyane said in hushed tones, aware of the other women nearby.

Xena smiled. "Finally, you have come to my side at last."

"I don't trust you, Xena. You are unpredictable and kill at command. You could have killed that Amazon, a fellow sister of mine, yet you did not. It shows great courage on your part and I admire courage in all women. If you had to come to my neck of the woods, I would have made you an honorary Amazon."

The dark haired Thracian scoffed at the idea. "An Amazon? It's not for me, Cyane."

"Perhaps not but you would have made a great sister to my people," the Amazon smiled and Xena averted gaze. "I will tell the other women of your plan and see where to go from here. I will do my part but how can I trust that you will not betray us all and kill everyone?"

Xena smiled mischievously. "I only want to see Caesar's head planted on the tip of my sword. I don't care about the women in here. You are free to do what you want when we are all free."

Cyane nodded and looked around to see the other women fighters vacating the baths. "And what about the males? How will you convince them to join us?"

"I have to pay a visit to  _someone_. Leave that to me." The Thracian said and had a bitter taste in her mouth. She didn't want to do what she planned to, but it had to be done. She needed the male gladiators to be on her side if this plan was going to work. And there was only way to go about this.

* * *

Gabrielle stood inside the room of Julia, daughter of Caesar and wife of Pompey. She didn't understand why the sudden interest in her out of all the other women. Pompey insisted that Gabrielle be brought to the villa and some may say that is an upgrade in status, but Gabrielle feared the Romans had something else in mind. She had yet to lay eyes on Julius Caesar and the woman who brought all those Amazons to the ludi. Weeks passed and she remained in the dark. Cyane was unwilling to say the woman's name and it was probably for good reason.

Julia fanned her face, dressed in a summery light colored fuchsia robe, lounging on a chaise couch. She frowned, looking at the blonde Greek's physique. She snapped her fingers at Nara, her trusted slave and hand maiden.

"Remove her subligaculum," she ordered Nara.

Gabrielle's eyes grew in fear and Nara apologetically looked into her emerald eyes. She ripped off the subligaculum that was wrapped around her waist. The blonde's cheeks reddened and her body stiffened. She tried not to look into Julia's wandering eyes.

Julia walked over to the frightened gladiatrix and ripped off the bandeau from her breasts. Gabrielle flinched and was almost tempted to cover her bare body. Julia smiled then walked around the warrior, examining her body. She grazed her fingertips on the blonde's shoulder blades and Gabrielle shivered from the touch.

"No marks, no scars. Skin of perfection," Julia mused. She came round and looked at Gabrielle's taut waist. "Muscular, but too overbearing to the eyes."

Gabrielle watched this woman watch her as if she were some kind of statue to be auctioned off. She wanted to ask why she was continually brought into the villa but held her tongue.

"I suppose you are wandering why I have brought you here, yes?" the wife of Pompey asked and the gladiatrix refused to speak. "Wise woman," she chuckled then sat back down on the chaise couch. "I wish to upgrade you to live in the villa with me. You are far too pretty to be living in the barracks with those filthy animals."

Gabrielle pursed her lips but kept quiet. She didn't want to live in the villa with Julius Caesar's daughter or any Roman for that matter. The plan she had with Xena wouldn't be able to happen if she remained in the villa and off the sands.

"I want to fight in the games," she finally spoke.

Julia smirked and fanned her face and wiped the sweat off her brow from the hot summer weather. "Oh, I'm sure you do, but the fact is that I  _own_  you. My husband has given me permission to take you into my villa. You will be one of my hand maidens alongside Nara."

She stood and walked over to Gabrielle, staring down at the petite gladiatrix. "I can't have you growing too close to any of the females in the barracks. I have been watching you, Gabrielle. You have eyes for the Thracian whore that almost killed my father. So you see, it would befit you if you stay here with me so I can keep an eye on you." She grinned wickedly and Gabrielle frowned, glaring in the woman's dark eyes.

"Nara!" she hissed and the maid rushed to her side. "Have Gabrielle bathed and dressed. She will not be returning to the barracks tonight."

"Yes of course, mistress," Nara nodded and wrapped a robe around Gabrielle's nude body. She escorted her out of the room and Julia smiled, sharing one last look with the blonde gladiatrix.

* * *

The following morning Xena walked onto the sands to prepare herself for the next training session. The games were soon and she was expected to fight against the male gladiators in the arena. So far, that had been a fairly easy task and she was victorious during her fight with Cortese in the last game. She longed to sever his head from body long ago and it was definitely a fight worth fighting for, despite her hatred for the Roman Republic and Julius Caesar and his cronies.

She had yet to see Gabrielle and missed her certain  _someone_  coming to her cell late at night. She had grown quite fond of the blonde Greek since her arrival. Gabrielle taught her more patience than anyone had done in her entire life. She was right when she said there were no friends in this ludi, but a lot of  _someones_. It was the only way to live in this place –not to have friends but to have someone on your side without being too auspicious.

Xena couldn't figure out why Gabrielle was taken to the villa in the late hours of the day. She was missing all the training sessions with the women. Callisto's arm was healed and no doubt the wiry sickly blonde was waiting for Gabrielle to fight her. The Thracian did not care for Callisto, but it was her nature that was disturbing. She seemed to want to get in everyone's business and not care for consequences. Xena wondered if Callisto would finally make it into the games and be slaughtered due to her insane way of fighting. Although, she also wondered if Callisto would be victorious in the arena because of her insanity. She was unfair and in the arena, anything went as long as someone was injured or died in the end. One day she will enter the arena. One day.

As she was wrapping her hands for training she spotted Ares gawking at her from afar. Soon, the other gladiators came out of their barracks and they too were gawking at her. She couldn't understand why the men were so fascinated with her. Perhaps it was her fighting style or maybe they wanted more from her besides to train on the hot sands.

She turned, disgusted by the eyes on her, and saw Cyane getting ready to train with the women. The two shared a look with one another and Cyane cast her a wicked smile. She was ready, Xena thought, she was ready to break free from this awful place. First, we need to get the men on our side and we will take over the Roman Republic and destroy this den of filth.

Sorso cracked his whip against the hot sands and everyone flinched. He frowned, surveying the area and smiled at the obstinate Thracian. His favorite woman thus far since he had been employed by Pompey.

He spoke to everyone on the training grounds loudly, "the games approach. We have a special guest in the pulvinus this week." He slapped the handle of the whip on his palm and eyed Ares. "Our champion will go first of course and we alternate with the gladiatrices accordingly." He saw the gladiators whispering and snickering beside him.

"Xena will go last. Mithridates is our honored guest, invited by Julius Caesar. I hope that we will be victorious against his gladiators."

Julius Caesar arrived on the balcony, accompanied by his daughter, wife and General Pompey. He looked down at all the slaves and smiled. Raising his hand, he caught the Syrian's attention. "Mithridates is very gracious this season, Sorso!" he yelled from up above. The Syrian whip handler eyed the prefect with suspicion. "He has provided gladiatrices to compete in the games! It will be most interesting."

Pompey scoffed and joined his trusted friend to overlook the training for the morning. "Mithridates challenges Rome, Caesar. I am most surprised that you have invited him to the games and even more surprised that he agreed to show his arrogant face."

"That is all part of the plan, Pompey. We will entertain Mithridates for the time being. We may be able to convince him to halt his campaign against us."

Xena lifted her eyes to the balcony and saw Julia lounging on a couch, fanning herself, ready for the training to begin. Her heart sank when she saw Gabrielle standing beside the Roman noblewoman. She was no longer dressed her gladiatrix attire, but now looked like a true Roman slave, much like Nara, Julia's hand maiden. That was the reason why Gabrielle was brought to the villa so often. She was now a house slave to the daughter of Julius Caesar.

Gabrielle looked down at the Thracian and frowned sadly. She desperately wanted to be on the sands fighting alongside the others, even Callisto. She'd give anything to be on the sands but now she was stuck in the villa against her will. She was just a slave after all. Slaves have no say in anything and Gabrielle had said this to Xena when she first arrived, but didn't truly understand what that meant until now. She was a slave to Rome, a slave to Julia and her father.

Julius Caesar's eyes lingered over to Xena and saw her gazing at someone on the villa balcony. His gaze traveled to the Greek slave, Gabrielle, tending to his daughter. He smiled knowing that he found the Thracian woman's weakness finally. It was enough to break her and make her submit. He wanted to crush Xena's warrior spirit and what better way to do that than take a certain blonde Greek gladiatrix from her grasp.

"We can't all have what we want, now can we, Xena?" he called down to her and she snarled. Twirling the wooden sword, she pointed the blade up at him and he snickered.

A hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned to see the Amazon trader, Alti, standing behind him. She smiled at him and grasped his hand, taking him away from the balcony. "I have an idea for your Thracian. It will make her go over the edge, Caesar."

His eyes widened in delight at the sound of that. "Do tell."

Julia wafted her hand for more wine to be poured in her glass. Gabrielle was too focused on the dark haired Thracian on the sands to be bothered with Julia's request. "Gabrielle!" she hissed.

The Greek slave flinched and turned to the irate woman. She poured the desired amount of wine into the glass and Julia grinned. "It would be wise of you to not stare at the Thracian. You are not a gladiatrix anymore so I suggest you avert your gaze and pay attention to your duties. Do you understand?"

Gabrielle frowned and almost lashed out. She was used to Sorso yelling at her and the others, but obeyed his orders. It was much harder to obey this woman's orders, knowing who her father was.

"Do you  _understand_?" Julia repeatedly more sternly.

"Yes."

"Yes,  _what_?"

"Yes...mistress," Gabrielle clenched her jaw and Julia gave a satisfied smile.

* * *

No matter how upset she was about Gabrielle serving the Romans, she had to focus on the plan ahead. Xena turned and smiled at Ares, the champion of the sands. She hit the wooden sword on his shield that he just tied around his arm.

"Spar with me," she insisted and he chuckled under his breath.

"You picking the fights now, are you Xena?" he grabbed a sword and tapped her shoulder. "It doesn't work that way around here." He rounded her, taunting her. She did her best to hide her malice and disgust. She needed to keep her mind clear for the prize at the end of the tunnel.

 _I will play your little game_. "Alright Spartan. Show me how it's done around here then if you are so great. Show me your skills and I'll show you mine." She teased and he nodded, admiring her bravery.

The wooden swords clashed and together, they danced around each other, kicking up sand from beneath their feet. Their eyes never left gaze and Xena swung her free arm to strike him, but he blocked it with the shield.

Left. Right. Left. Right.

Their swords matched at every move that Xena gave him. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. "You are going easy on me, Xena. Is there a reason for that?" he hissed in her ear.

Her eyes drifted to the balcony and Ares caught her eyes on someone. He smiled when he saw the petite blonde gladiatrix at the beck and call of the Mistress Julia. "Oh I see. You lost your blonde. There are plenty of others for you to choose from," he snickered and she growled.

Spinning around, she head butted his forehead. He staggered backward and she kicked his shin then smacked the sword out from hand. All the gladiators paused in their training to watch the two fight in a lonely corner by themselves.

She jumped on top of him and straddled his legs. "I have a proposition for you," she whispered.

Ares looked down at how close her body was so close to his. "I'm listening."

"I can't tell you here. Too many eyes," she said and watched Sorso walking towards them.

He smiled up at her. "Come to my cell after the games. I promise you won't be disappointed," he winked and she grumbled then got off of him before Sorso came to stop them.

"I do not train gladiators to fuck, Xena," Sorso said. His whip was begging to be used.

She smiled and brushed the sand off her legs. "Oh don't you worry. We were just hashing out some unfinished business." She wagged her fingers tauntingly at the champion. "Are we going to spar or are you going to lay on the sand like some defeated gladiator, Ares?"

Snickering in the background enraged the Spartan. He leapt to his feet and spat on the ground. He walked towards Xena and gazed into her eyes and smug smile on her lips. "I will be waiting for you in my cell, Xena."

"I'll be there." She shoved his chest and steadied herself in the sand. "Are we going to fight or what?"

* * *

Mithridates sat comfortably in his seat in the pulvinus inside the large arena. He sat opposite of his foes, Pompey and Caesar. The women, Julia, Alti and Calpurnia, sat behind their husbands and respected Romans to observe the games.

So far, Ares, the champion of Rome, went against three men in the first round. He was victorious against everyone that Mithridates had brought, which disappointed the foreign foe of Rome. Ares drove the long sword in the gladiator's chest and the crowd cheered loudly. Pompey snickered and Caesar remained calm and poised.

"I hope that you have better gladiators to offer for the rest of the games, Mithridates," Pompey commented.

The Anatolian nobleman smirked. "With given such short notice, I had to choose quickly."

"Choosing from the bottom of the barrel is not the wisest choice," Caesar said. He waved his hand to the Roman soldiers below to take away the fallen gladiator. Ares raised his arms in the air, taking in the crowd's adornment for him.

"I hear you have saved the best for last, Caesar," Mithridates said and clapped his hands for the champion. He grew bored of these games and had no desire to sit in the same section as his foes, but he must play along. For now. "A woman."

Caesar chuckled and looked at his bearded foe. "Dear friend, this is no ordinary woman. She is from Thrace. A barbaric woman from the mountains. An outcast. She will surely falter in tonight's games."

Mithridates nodded. "I have heard of the Thracian. Did she not try to kill you?" he raised an eyebrow and the prefect snarled. "Pity that she didn't. I long for the day when you fall and I become emperor of Rome."

Pompey let out a laugh, nearly choking on his wine. "Emperor?! There is no emperor in our Republic, dear Mithridates. This government does not need such ruler. We are not a monarchy."

Caesar hid his smile and sipped his wine, eyeing his anxious wife and daughter. "He's right. We must govern as one state." He sighed and waved his hand. "On to the next round then."

Gabrielle saw the gates open and Xena walk out in her silver armor and helmet. The long midnight tresses of the Thracian casscaded down her back as she walked into the center of the arena. Blood all over the sands and soon to be more. A sea of red. She felt her heart beat quicker and quicker. Xena looked up at the pulvinus and Gabrielle smiled softly.

Julia whipped her head around, noticing the Thracian eyeing her slave. "Gabrielle, go fetch more wine," she ordered.

Gabrielle frowned at her and did not wish to leave but what choice did she have now? It was obvious that Julius Caesar and his daughter were working together. They wanted Xena to die.

"Did I stutter?" Julia hissed.

"Forgive me..." Gabrielle smiled forcibly and walked out of the pulvinus to retrieve the wine.

Julius Caesar grinned at the sight of Xena. The crowd was mixed upon her arrival. Some cheered while others booed her. He rose from his seat and approached the balustrade, raising his hand to cease the crowd.

"Fellow Romans!" he announced loudly. "I present you the finest gladiatrix in Rome! Xena of Amphipolis! The undefeated gladiatrix from Thrace will fight against..." he paused and his smile widened at the raven haired warrior. "Gladiatrix Cyane of The Steppes!" he said and the crowd cheered.

Pompey frowned and jumped up. "Caesar, what are you doing? Our gladiatrices are not to fight each other," he hissed.

Mithridates laughed and clapped his hands. "Oh! What a fabulous show, gentlemen. I look forward to this. I had no idea you were providing such entertainment. I would have brought more wine."

Caesar smiled. "You may share some of mine, dear friend."

"Caesar, what is going on?" Pompey insisted.

"Calm yourself, Pompey. This will prove Xena's worth to Rome. If she is able to kill one of her gladiatrix sisters then what is to stop her from killing anyone in sight?"

"Like you," the blonde general said lowly and Caesar growled.

"Begin!" Caesar yelled and sat back down, watching the two women stare at each other on the sands.

* * *

Xena breathed heavily and Cyane's palms began sweating. The crowd in the arena was relentless. They wanted blood and if they didn't get it there would be major consequences. Perhaps, they could surrender and no lives would be lost here, but then they'd both be tortured back at the ludi by Caesar's orders of course.

"Are we going to fight or not, Xena?" the Amazon said, eyeing the restless crowd.

"I'm not supposed to fight you. This is wrong," Xena said.

Cyane turned and looked up at the noblemen sitting in the pulvinus. She spotted Alti, the traitor of her people. "We can't stand idle. Fight me!"

"No!" Xena said and the blonde charged at her, swinging her sword. Xena ducked and rolled on the sands, avoiding the blow. "Cyane!" she begged and the Amazon thrust her sword towards her bare midsection to which Xena grabbed her wrist and flung her across the sands. The crowd cheered.

The Amazon queen jumped up and kicked Xena's helm twice then punched her in the gut. Xena gasped for air and the helmet rattled, distorting her vision for a brief moment. "Stop holding back, Xena!" she growled and ran forward to attack her again.

The Thracian frowned and head butted the insistent woman in the forehead then smacked her face with the shield. Cyane fell on her back, but quickly recovered. Xena shook her head and marched forward to attack again.

"We aren't supposed to fight each other!" she yelled and Cyane swung her blade to the side and Xena kicked it out of her hand. "Stand down!"

"The Romans want a show. We should give them one," the blonde smiled and Xena grinned beneath her helm.

Gabrielle returned with the requested wine and poured it into Julia's glass. She wanted to pour the wine on the woman but refrained from doing so. She saw the second round of fighting had begun. Handing the wine to Julia, she rose to her toes to see the fight. Xena against Cyane. Her eyes widened at such a sight. The two were beating each other senseless.

Alti sat beside Calpurnia, behind Caesar, and had a big smile on her face. Gabrielle frowned at the woman and knew she was behind this request. Pompey would never allow a match of two known gladiatrices to fight to the death.

She held her breath when she saw both shield and weapon knocked away from Cyane. Xena stood over the Amazon Queen. Blade to throat.

Caesar rose with a big ugly frown on his face. He wanted Cyane to kill Xena, not the other way around. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. Pompey saw the grimace on his friend's face.

"Will you not give the order, Caesar?" he prompted.

"Must give the people what they want," Alti chimed in.

Julius Caesar grumbled and raised his hand to which Xena eyed him carefully. He turned his thumb upside down and the crowd roared at his decision. This was not the fight he wanted to see. Instead, Xena would be victorious once again. Another loss and this time it was from his side and not the enemy's.

* * *

Xena held the blade close to Cyane's throat and frowned sadly. She had just been given the order to kill the woman and she couldn't do it. Cyane grabbed the blade, cutting her palm, and yanked it towards her throat.

"Do it, Xena. If you don't then we both lose."

The Thracian shook her head and wet tears formed in her eyes. "I can't."

The blonde smiled and looked into the solemn eyes above her. "I was wrong about you. You are honorable." She grabbed the blade and plunged it into her throat. Xena gasped and watched blood pour from the Amazon's neck and down her chest.

She let go of the sword and Cyane fell on her back, plunging the sword deeper into her neck wound. Slowly, she turned her head and glared at Caesar. Saved from death once again, but there was death today. It just wasn't hers. She raised her arm and took off her helmet, revealing a wicked smile. The crowd cheered at her victory. Soon, Roman soldiers grabbed the fallen gladiatrix and drug her away from the sands.

Xena saw Gabrielle standing behind Julia, trying to hold back her tears. Her smile faded and lowered her arm, completely ignoring the wild crowd around her. Her fight was won but it was not victorious.

It was dishonorable.


	10. Chapter 10

_Promises_

Sorso walked up to the Thracian standing by herself outside the barracks, only a day after the games. She leaned against the large wooden pillar, staring off at the male barracks across the sands. Her eyes were focused and did not realize she had company. Avoiding the females, she stayed far away, but she knew she couldn't stay outside here for long.

He rattled the coin inside its purse and she whipped her head round. "Will you accept the coin this time, Xena?" he said with a small smile.

The Thracian scoffed and folded her arms, staring at the male barracks once more. Sorso tucked the purse into his pocket. "What do you do with the coin that I refuse?"

"It's given to Pompey and a portion goes to Julius Caesar," he answered and studied her poker face expression. "Congratulations to you in the arena, despite the circumstances," he said. That was probably the nicest thing that the Syrian trainer had said to her since she arrived.

Xena turned around and cocked her head at the whip master. "I killed one of the gladiatrices. She did not deserve to die. I was playing a deadly game with the Romans. We both were and she lost."

Sorso eyed the lit villa above them and heard Pompey speaking with Caesar inside the atrium. He frowned and she sensed some hostility in his eyes. Was he as unhappy here as everyone else was? She couldn't tell just by sheer judgment of his face. His expressions remained but the same at all times.

His eyes focused back on his gladiatrix and frowned. "Refrain from speaking against Pompey and his cohorts, Xena. It will not end well for you." He turned to make his leave.

She took a look up at the villa and then the male barracks again. Before he left to retire for evening she grabbed his arm and he snarled at the touch. "You are happy here, Sorso?"

"Happiness has nothing to do with my position." He snatched his arm from her grip and she took a step backward, fearing that he'd whip her at any moment, but he didn't. She saw doubt in his eyes. "I serve the Roman Republic. I serve Caesar and Pompey. Nothing more."

She grimaced and lowered her gaze. He then descended down the stairs into his private barracks. Now she was alone and she had to make a choice. Go and face her female gladiatrices or do what she promised Cyane she would do. Just because one of the best fighters was gone didn't mean that she was giving up on her plan. She was going to take this place down and burn every Roman alive.

Before she made her decision to do what she promised, she needed to go to her cell in the barracks to retrieve her insurance. She tread through the quiet barracks and as soon as she walked down the hallway all conversation around her ceased.

Eyes upon her were unsettling. She knew exactly what all of these women were thinking. She killed Cyane, one of the best gladiatrices in this ludi and they despised her for it, but she didn't have a choice. She was ordered to kill her by Caesar and his minions. Cyane wanted to give them a show and what a show the two women gave them. Caesar looked a bit disappointed that his Thracian did not falter, but did as she was told. Except, she didn't kill Cyane. Cyane killed herself with Xena's blade. She forced the blade in her. She wanted to die to please the crowd and the Romans. Or perhaps she was playing the game all along?

Ignoring the harsh glares from the women, Xena finally came to her cell and pulled out a stone from the ground. She reached inside and found the dagger she had hid sometime ago. She stole it from a sleeping guard. What fools these Romans were, but she was not to use this weapon on a Roman. Not yet.

"Whatcha got there, Thracian?" Callisto said and leaned her arms on the iron rod door.

Xena gasped and put the dagger back into its hiding place and covered it with dirt. She rose slowly and turned to the wiry blonde. "Get out of my cell, Callisto."

The lithe gladiatrix snickered under her breath and instead of stepping out of the cell, she walked inside, wandering around. Xena watched her every move carefully. She didn't have time for this. She had somewhere to be. She promised herself and Cyane.

"You must be lonely without Gabrielle to visit you every night, huh?"

"Have you come to bore me with your riddles?" Xena mused and Callisto shot her a glare.

"You can still see her you know," Callisto grinned maliciously and noticed a glimmer in the Thracian's eyes. She is interested, the blonde thought. "A wine cellar is located at the back of these barracks. It's connected to the villa. I'm sure that bitch Julia will have her fetch wine from time to time. You could see Gabrielle then, if you wish," she chortled.

Xena did not know if this woman was lying or not, but she would have to keep that in mind. In one night, Gabrielle was ripped away from her. She was no longer a fighter among the others, but now Julia's bitch hand maiden. She wondered how Gabrielle fared living in the villa. Surely, Julia did this to spite her and knew that Gabrielle had become close to Xena. It was the only reason that she was taken away.

Callisto clicked her tongue against her cheek and smiled at the raven haired gladiatrix. "I should congratulate you on your winnings in the arena, Xena. You finally got rid of the Amazon Steppe bitch. I've been wanting to get rid of her since I arrived."

"I'm sure," Xena answered curtly. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

"Do you?" the blonde combated and eyed the stone that Xena so poorly covered up. Xena's eyes widened and her heart hammered. "Hiding something, Xena? You can tell me. I won't get you in trouble." She winked.

Xena smirked, "somehow, I find that hard to believe."

"You women always think that I'm out for blood. I was not the one who tried to murder the prefect of Rome," she took a stab at her counterpart, though Xena did not fumble. "I don't like this place any more than you do. If it were up to me, Caesar and his cronies would be dead by my hands." She took a step closer, inches away from the Thracian's face.

Xena lifted her eyebrow and stared into the cold brown eyes beneath her. Even though Callisto was unpredictable and often loved to cause havoc with the men and women, she was good at one thing. Antagonizing others. Perhaps, she could be useful after all, but not yet. Not now. Xena smiled and gently pushed Callisto away from her.

"Caesar's head will be mine one day," the Thracian said and Callisto's smile widened from ear to ear. "Maybe you could help me achieve that goal..."

The wiry blonde clamped her hands together. "So, you do have a plan to overthrow him!" her arms shook with glee and Xena frowned, a bit disturbed by her sunny disposition. "Let me in on it, Xena. I can help you. We can help each other."

 _Nobody is your friend in here,_ Gabrielle once told Xena the second day of her arrival. This was still true, but one must make alliances even with people we don't care for. Xena smiled at the elated blonde. "I will let you help with my plan if you one thing for me."

"Anything, Xena. As long as I get to drive my blade into one of them," her brown eyes darkened as the rage engulfed her.

Xena's upper lip curled at the woman's anticipation. She had been waiting for this moment a long time apparently. "You make sure to tell Gabrielle that the plan is in action. Do you think you could do that?"

Callisto wriggled her eyebrows. "Of course, Xena. I can do that. No problem."

"I don't want the Romans to be onto us. If you do this for me, I will let you kill whoever you wish. Understand?"

"Uh huh," she nodded her head vigorously. "Just let me do all the talking. I'll get your little blonde for you but I want something in return from you..."

Xena knew that was too easy. Maybe she couldn't rely on Callisto to do anything at all. "And what might that be?"

"Come to my bed," she said and Xena's eyes grew in shock and her face paled. "I may not have been able to best you in the sands but I can do so in bed."

"Forget it." she turned and looked at the dagger hidden underneath the stone floor.

Callisto grabbed her arm and spun her back round. "Then I won't tell Gabrielle of your little plan, Xena. You come to my cell and I will show you a good time," she winked. "Come on..." she hissed and grazed her fingertips on the Thracian's arm.

Xena's eyes lowered and though she did not say anything, that was enough for Callisto. She touched the raven black hair and wound them around her finger. "I hope your plan is worth it. I'll be waiting for you once I get little Gabrielle's attention." She turned and sauntered out of the cell.

She shivered and felt the need to take another bath. Callisto played the game well. She sure knew how to get inside people's heads. Putting Callisto out of her mind, she knelt down and retrieved the dagger under the stone. With a smile on her face she tucked the dagger in the back of her subligaculum and marched out of her cell.

* * *

Ares, inside his private room within the male barracks, oiled his legs and arms. After a successful and yet another victory in the arena, he was quite proud of himself. Although, he figured that Caesar and Pompey grew tired of him because he insisted that he was given several weaker men to fight, while all the focus and attention was on Xena.

Xena. Caesar's little pet and his number one enemy. How could a woman like her bother the prefect of Rome so much? Surely there were more important things to worry about than a dirty Thracian. Though, the champion of Rome understood why the prefect was so obsessive over Xena. She was a wonder. A great fighter in the sands and eyes that could kill. Not to mention, her physique was an eye pleaser.

The door to his private quarters opened and he lifted his eyes. He was not expecting any guests this late at night and if it were a guest, it would most likely be Sorso or one of the Roman guards. A rewarding smile appeared on his lips when he saw his late night guest.

"Xena..." he rose from the bed and wiped his oily hands on a cloth. "You kept your promise."

She smiled and closed the door behind her. "No whores for you tonight, Ares?" she teased.

"You know I only have eyes for you," he stepped closer and Xena eyed his hands. She turned around, concealing the dagger hidden in her subligaculum. Grinning, she grabbed his arm and threw him onto the bed. His eyes widened in surprise and she climbed on top of him.

She leaned down and pinned his arms to the bed. "You have a nice room. All to yourself..." she whispered and he was too stunned to respond. Snickering softly, she ripped of his subligaculum and he inhaled sharply. She felt his hands moving to her hips and she pushed him back down on the bed.

"You wanted me here, you play by my rules. Got that, Spartan?" she hissed and he smirked.

"Of course, Xena..." he said and watched her untie her bandeau from around her breasts and toss it onto the floor. Still, his arms were not pinned, yet he did not reach forward and grab her. Her long hair created a veil of protection around her face and she leaned forward, planting her lips along his bare chest.

The champion's hands grabbed her hip and she frowned as her lips traveled down to his taut abdomen. He was reaching for her subligaculum and she swiftly grabbed his wrist and smiled down at him. "Not yet," she said and his smile widened.

He grabbed her waist and flipped her over onto her back and she gasped. He now had her pinned. This was but a game to him just as much as it was to her. His fingers wriggled their way inside her beige subligaculum and she bit her tongue. Lifting her knee slowly, she allowed him to dig his fingers inside her. Invading her space.

Reaching behind her back, she slipped the dagger out and watched the champion glide his lips down her abdomen and he inched his way closer and closer to get in between her legs. She revealed the dagger and lifted his chin with the tip of the blade.

Ares smirked and is fingers slipped away from her. "What is this, Xena?"

"I told you I have a proposition for you," she said with an eager and malicious grin.

He was beginning to worry that she'd slice his throat and slowly let himself up off her. She sat up and he looked into her steely eyes. "And what...is that proposition?"

"Join me to defeat the Roman Republic. Break out of this ludi so we can be free from Caesar and Pompey," she said with certainty.

He laughed aloud and she pressed the blade deeper into his skin. Panic began to settle in. Ares raised his hand for surrender. "You want to escape this ludi?"

"Not escape. Overthrow. I need your help. You can tell the male gladiators about my plan. Join me..." she whispered and lowered the dagger, seducing him with her sultry soothing deep voice. She wrapped her fingers around the nape of his neck and kissed his lips gingerly. "Join me..."

Eyes rolled in the back of his head as a response to her lips grazing across his hot flesh. She gripped his hair and tugged on it gently. Smiling, he grabbed her long hair at the scalp and jerked her backward. "If I join you...what will I get out of it?"

She gawked at him and furrowed her eyebrows. "Freedom."

"Is that  _all_  you desire, Xena? Nothing more?"

"What could be better than freedom?" she smirked and he let go of the handful of her hair. His eyes told a different story. "You don't want to be free, do you? You want to remain a slave to Rome –to Caesar and his dogs?"

He leaned forward and gripped her wrist that held the dagger. Slowly, he pushed her onto her back and pressed his body against hers. "You have a way about you, Xena, that I can't figure out. A woman attempts to kill the most prevalent man in Rome and you will stop at nothing until he is dead. I admire that about you. Born a warrior. Born a fighter..." he hissed and she smirked.

"So..." she exhaled heavily as his hands gripped her hip and his lips glide across her bare breasts. "You will join me then?"

He lifted his chin and smiled at her. Her cheeks flushed and her body ready for him to take her. He pressed his body down on her and cupped her breast. "I will join you. On one condition."

 _Of course. This was too easy_. "What is that?" she asked and his slid his thumb across her nipple. Her body tensed and frowned at his ambitious behavior. He was more than determined.

"Continue to come to my barracks every night and I will join you in your cause."

She swallowed her pride. If this is what it took for her to get what she wants, she could play the game with him too just like she did with Callisto.

"Alright."

* * *

The following day, as training resumed with the gladiators and gladiatrices, Callisto walked onto the sands, tightening the bandages around her wrists. She was glad to be on the training grounds after being absent for far too long. Her eyes scanned the sands and she spotted Xena. A devious smile shown on her face, revealed that she was out for Xena.

She did not forget what the Thracian told her last night. Although, she knew that Xena was hiding something. Callisto went back to the cell that belonged to the Thracian and found she was gone.  _Where did you go last night_?

The Amazons were huddled together, talking among themselves. Those women could not be separated from each other, she thought. They were no better than anyone else. Perhaps they were mourning one of their queens. Cyane was gone and slain by Xena. A woman that most if not all the Amazons hated, Callisto gathered. Good, she thought, hate her.  _Hate her, because she is mine_.

A crack of the whip. Callisto turned her head and saw one of the women slashed by Sorso's whip. She snickered and grabbed a wooden sword to commence her training. She waited for the next available gladiatrix to challenge, yet they were busy and the Amazons were too secluded, gossiping no doubt.

She grimaced and lifted her head up the villa balcony. Julia came with her two slaves, Nara and Gabrielle, accompanying her to watch the training. She crookedly smiled upon laying eyes on Gabrielle. She did not forget the deal she made with Xena.

"Sorso!" she yelled out and the Syrian turned at her voice. "I want to spar with Xena."

Just then Xena pushed back one of the males that she trained with when she heard her name.  _Callisto_ , she frowned at the sight of her. She did not yet trust her, but the blonde knew too much now.

"You are not up for the challenge, Callisto. Pick another partner," he instructed her and she huffed.

Xena stepped forward. "I will spar with her," she said and Sorso eyed her curiously. "She could use the practice. Right, Callisto?" she sneered. Sorso wagged his head and allowed the two women to fight one another.

Callisto grinned and spread her legs in the sand and began circling her opponent. Xena lowered her stance and she too, began the vulture circle. The two were locked in each other's eyes. The wiry one thrust forward with a loud high pitched scream. She swung her sword down upon Xena and it was easily blocked.

Their wooden practice swords clashed together and they continued to circle. Digging their sandals into the sand. Xena smiled as did Callisto. "You remember what we talked about last night, Callisto?"

"Of course, my dear. I remember perfectly." She grunted and pushed the Thracian back. "I came back to your cell and you were gone. Where did you go, huh?"

"To fulfill a business transaction," she said steadily. She caught Ares coming out of his barracks and shot her a look.

Callisto turned to the champion and saw the look in his eyes. Look of desire, she mused. She chuckled and turned back to her foe. "Oh, Xena, you naughty girl. You are more motivated than I thought. You spread your legs for the mighty champion of Rome, warrior of Sparta. I underestimated you. I should have no problem getting you into my bed."

"I wouldn't bet on it, Callisto," Xena snarled and punched the blonde in her jaw. She staggered backward, though the lithe warrior quickly recovered.

She laughed and shook her head. She wagged the sword in front of the Thracian. "No, no, no! You're mine or your precious Gabrielle suffers alone. She will remain Julia's bitch."

Xena looked up at the balcony and saw the sadness in Gabrielle's eyes. Julia sat on the sofa, sipping her morning wine, watching the training among all gladiators. She frowned and turned to Callisto. Raising her sword she narrowed her eyes.

"Enough talk. Fight me," she urged her.

"My pleasure!"

* * *

Gabrielle stood holding a pitcher of wine behind Julia. She contemplated on dumping the wine onto the daughter of Caesar so many times, but she couldn't do it. She'd probably get whipped or receive some other severe punishment. The longer she stayed in the presence of Julia, the more she wanted to strangle her.

She was not meant to be a hand maid. That's not why she was brought here. And so few people knew why she came here in the first place, but that'd be a secret and her secret alone. She was supposed to be out there with everyone else. With Xena. She wanted to be in the arena with her people, even though she did not grow to like any of them, especially Callisto. She also couldn't believe that Caesar pit Cyane against Xena. He knew that Cyane would lose but he did it anyway. Xena won and lost that day.

Gabrielle saw the look in Xena's eyes. She didn't want to kill Cyane. She wasn't the one who drove the blade into her. Cyane did that because she knew there was no other way out. Caesar was still displeased by the ending of that game. Xena enraged the prefect, which was the only triumphant thing that occurred that day.

There was one good thing about living in the villa with the Romans. She overheard several conversations with Julia and Pompey. No sign of Caesar and Alti though. The two left the villa the following day after the games. Too bad she couldn't get more information from them but Julia had a big mouth and Gabrielle had to listen to the woman whine for hours.

She did hear that Pompey was sending his troops to Greece to push back Mithridates. Julia was to stay here in this ludi unguarded by her husband. Roman soldiers scouted the entire villa at all hours. Gabrielle knew that she could not simply escape and since she was at the beck and call of Julia, it was nearly impossible to have time to herself.

She did enjoy watching the gladiatrices and gladiators fight. Her eyes followed Xena as she continually knocked down Callisto over and over again. It gave her a lot of satisfaction to see the wiry woman be beaten by Xena –by her  _someone_.

Julia turned and saw Gabrielle gawking at the Thracian. "Gabrielle," she said.

Gabrielle's cheeks flushed and she lowered her gaze to the Roman. "Yes?"

"Bring some water. It is rather hot today," she smirked and fanned her face.

Gabrielle grumbled. "Is the wine not enough?" she tried her best to keep her temper in check.

"The wine is too sweet and does not quench my thirst. Bring the water," she instructed and turned her attention back to the training.

Gabrielle grimaced and set down the pitcher of wine on the floor and tread inside the villa to go fetch some water. She rounded a corner and spotted Caesar talking with Pompey in a private room. She gasped and hid behind a wall, listening to their conversation.

She thought that Caesar had gone back to his palace but apparently not. He was just hiding. She peeked her head out and saw the two smiling. The water was in the next room. If they caught her lurking there might be serious consequences for her.

"I've sent the troops to Athens in hopes to get rid of Mithridates and his rebellion against us," Pompey said.

Julius Caesar nodded. "Very good, my friend. He certainly did enjoy the games. I trust that he will be back to see more."

Pompey frowned and tapped his boot on the marble floor. "Caesar, we are not supposed to pit our own fighters against each other. Your lust for Xena has gone far enough. It is obvious that she cannot be beaten."

"My  _lust_?" Caesar laughed. "Pompey, I want nothing more than to see the Thracian dead but her time has not come. I must break her spirit. My daughter employing Gabrielle was strike one. Killing Cyane was strike two. I need something else that will send her over the edge."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow and saw the confusion on Pompey's face. He was just as confused as she was. Caesar was going to stop at nothing until he saw Xena dead. He'd probably eat her heart if he desired so.

"She is like a lion," Pompey said and Gabrielle smiled warmly at that. At least someone saw Xena for who she was.

The prefect smirked at his friend. "She is like a cat, isn't she? A cat with claws." He tapped his chin and stared out the window in deep thought. "We will have a party, Pompey."

"A party?"

"Yes. A bacchanalia. For our champions. Xena and Ares are our best fighters."

The general snickered. "Caesar, if you are thinking of allowing those two to fight again as a show then you will be disappointed. Xena nearly killed him though I am sure he was going easy on her."

"Oh, I'm not going to make them fight, my friend. It is clear that she despises our champion. Why not give the people of Rome a real show? A more hands on show, if you know what I mean."

"What are you implying, Caesar?" Pompey asked with a contorted look of confusion.

"Sex, Pompey. Sex. It will send her over the edge. Performed in front of all my loyal subjects. A fine idea isn't it?" Caesar grinned. He slapped his friend on the shoulder and nodded. "I will take my leave. Make sure you organize the bacchanalia accordingly."

Gabrielle gasped and slid against the wall, breathing heavily. She saw Caesar pass by her. Her heart raced as the thought of Ares and Xena in the center of the atrium. In front of everyone. Caesar tried to make it seem like a show.  _Perform_. She scoffed at the idea. It was a horrible idea and he was going to humiliate Xena.

"Gabrielle!" Julia called.

She rushed into the next room and grabbed a pitcher of water and ran out to the balcony as quickly as possible. Nara looked to her with concern and handed her a cup. Julia turned and saw sweat dripping down her slave's face.

"Something the matter?"

Gabrielle smiled and handed her the cup filled with water. "No, not at all."

"What took you so long?"

"I had trouble finding a fresh pitcher of water," she lied. The Roman woman eyed her suspiciously. Gabrielle was not convinced that her lie was believable but Julia said nothing more and sipped the water. She gazed out to the sands and Gabrielle breathed a sigh of relief.

She watched Xena sparring with a male gladiator. She guessed that Callisto was not much of a challenge for her. An uneasy feeling overcame her and her stomach turned to knots. As long as she was trapped in this villa, there was no way she could warn Xena of what was to come.


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been a hot minute. Enjoy this and I will conclude this story with two more chapters. Thank you for following along!**

_One Step Forward, Two Steps Backward_

Callisto walked to the back of the female barracks and smiled at the guard standing by the wine cellar. She sauntered over and fluffed her wavy blonde locks and he looked her way, already scowling. He did not appear to want to play any games with her. She stood in front of the tall muscular guard with his chest exposed, she traced her slender fingers along his pectoral muscles.

He gazed at the wall so he would not be distracted by her. "What do you want, Callisto?"

She snickered and leaned her body up against his large frame. "I want you to do a little favor me, Galix."

"I'm not interested in doing you any favors," he felt her fingers glide along his bare skin and close his eyes briefly to compose himself. The wiry blonde grinned deviously and slid her fingers in between his legs and his eyes enlarged, clenching his jaw.

"Oh? I know you simply adore the little gladiatrix, Olympia." She said and he peered down at her nervously. "Oh yes. I know what you two have been doing. I'd  _hate_  to have to report you to Pompey. He would be very disappointed in you, Galix. Slipping yourself inside the small gladiatrix and she drinks her special tea every other night. Yes, I  _know_."

He swallowed and beads of sweat dripped down his backside. "What do you want?" he asked firmly.

"Bring Gabrielle to the wine cellar. We have important things to discuss. Privately," she said with a deadpan expression. "Listen, you do this for me and I won't squeal to Pompey about Olympia. Do we have a deal or not?" she crossed her arms.

Galix took in a deep breath and unlocked the wine cellar gate and stepped inside, closing the gate behind him and locking it. She gripped the iron rods and smiled. "This meeting between you and Gabrielle will be brief."

"Of course." She nodded affirmatively and he walked up the stairs, entering the villa. "Thanks, you're a doll, Galix!" she called up and he disappeared. She sighed and turned around, lightly banging her head against the gates, waiting patiently.

* * *

Xena wrapped her wrists out on the field and gazed up at the villa balcony. There she saw Julia and her female slave next to her but she did not see Gabrielle. She frowned and watched Julia glare at her as she sipped her sweet wine. Sweet wine for such a bitter woman. Julia smiled and stood up from the chaise lounge and leaned over the balcony.

Taunting, the Thracian thought. The daughter of Caesar was almost as hideous as her father. She was attractive enough, which was probably one of the reasons Caesar offered her hand in marriage to his friend, Pompey. Xena looked away and continued wrapping her wrists, ready to spar with the males. She shall give the pompous woman quite a show.

She snatched a wooden sword and spotted Ares drinking from the water well. He gave her an enticing smile and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. She knew that she was just a pawn to the Romans just as much as she was a pawn to the champion of Rome. He was a great fighter, good in bed too, despite her doubts, but she had to remain focused on the goal.

He walked over to her, twirling the weapon in his hand with such grace. It was like he was born with a sword attached to his hip. "Xena, the mighty Thracian," he teased her and she thrust her wooden sword forward, nearly scraping his bare skin. "You remember our deal, don't you?"

"I will keep my end of the deal if you keep yours," she said and retracted the weapon. "Did you tell your males about my plan?"

"Not yet..." he raised his sword into the air and swung at her and she blocked it with her gauntlet. He chuckled and they circled around each other, their eyes locked, studying one another carefully.

"I'm counting on you to keep your promise, Ares."

He pushed her away and winked at her. They both continued to circle, digging their boots into the heavy hot sands. "One night with me and you expect me to follow through with your little plan? Not a chance, Xena. A few more nights with me and I will consider telling the others about your...what did you call it? Oh right, your  _proposition_."

"I'm a woman of my word, Ares." She grabbed his arm and he grabbed hers. Pulling him close she bore her eyes into his dark brown marbles. "Are you a man of your word? Can I trust you?"

"Trust is a strong word, Xena. I don't think we know each other well enough to trust each other. Do you?"

"You seemed to  _know_  me very well last night," she combated and he nodded, slipping in closer.

Adonis interrupted the two, placing his sword in between their faces. Xena shoved Ares in the chest and he grunted, rubbing his pectorals and glared at the blonde gladiator. "I'd like to spar with Xena if you don't mind sharing her?"

"She's all yours," the champion motioned his hand to her and she scoffed, stepping back.

"The bitch of Thrace," Adonis remarked with a chuckle and she shot him a glare and twirled her sword, digging her boots into the sand. "Our champion has been smitten with you since you showed up. Even some of the females fancy you. Say, like... _Gabrielle_."

She tried not to let this arrogant gladiator get into her head. Her eyes briefly darted to the balcony and still, Gabrielle was absent. She focused on Adonis in front of her and gripped her practice sword. "Are you going to talk all day or spar with me?"

"I heard that you do more than spar with the men," he said and her eyes narrowed. He inched closer to her and grabbed her arm, backing her into the wall. He pushed all of his weight against her and stepped on her boot. Her breathing escalated and he whispered in ear, " _whore_."

Sorso glanced over at Adonis accost Xena in the corner of the field. He grimaced and all the other gladiators turned to see the two pinned to the wall. "Adonis!" he yelled and unraveled his whip.

Xena growled and head butted the blonde gladiator and then drove the wooden sword through his shoulder. He cried out loudly in agony and his male cohorts laughed loudly as blood poured down his chest. She pushed the blade deeper into his flesh and he cringed, trying to hide the excruciating pain he was enduring.

Sorso cracked his whip against Xena's back and she fell to the ground and dug her fingernails into the sand, taking in the stinging pain on her back. "What is going on here?!" he yelled and she exhaled heavily and slowly rose from the hot sands. She heard the males snickering from behind her and whipped her head around to the bleeding Adonis.

She grabbed her sword and pulled it out of his shoulder wound and then climbed on top of him and plunged the wooden blade into his gut. He gasped and clutched the hilt of her sword.

"Xena!" the whip master shouted and she ignored him, twisting the blade in Adonis' gut wound. "Xena! Enough!" he cracked the whip against her spine again and she winced, though she did not let go of the sword, staring into Adonis' pleading eyes.

Sorso grabbed her by the arm and flung her off to the side. He gazed down at Adonis in his own pool of blood and shook his head in disgust. "You killed one of our finest gladiators," he said and the other men stood in silence, staring at Adonis with the wooden sword plunged into his torso, bleeding to death.

"You will have to answer to Pompey and Caesar. Get up!" he snarled and slowly she stood up, wary of her sore lashed backside. He clutched her arm firmly and Ares kicked himself off the wall and saw Sorso pulling Xena off the field.

"Where are you taking her?" he asked and Sorso halted.

He spun around, glaring at the champion. "You wish to accompany her, Spartan?" he asked and Ares looked down at Adonis and then at Xena. "Very well. Come with me," he ordered and Ares followed behind him.

Xena looked over her shoulder at the Spartan with a bemused expression and he faintly smiled at her.

* * *

Gabrielle walked down to the wine cellar, escorted by Galix. He pushed her forward and she grunted, shrugging his hand off her shoulder. "Do not touch me, Roman."

"Hurry it up!" he said and she stepped off the final step into the cellar and frowned upon seeing a woman she didn't want to see.

"Callisto," she said flatly.

The thin blonde turned around and clung to the iron bars. "Little Gabby. How ya doin?" she chided and Gabrielle folded her arms. "I've come to bring you a message from Xena."

The petite blonde's heart palpitated and she uncrossed her arms and took a step forward, a dangerous step towards the wiry one. "What is it?"

"She wanted me to tell you that the plan is a go ahead."

Gabrielle raised her eyebrow confusedly. Surely, Xena did not tell this heinous woman about the plan to overthrow this ludi and the Romans? " _What_  plan?"

Callisto snickered, "don't play coy with me, Gabrielle. She told me all about the  _plan_. She trusts me," she gave her opponent a wink and sneaky grin. Leaning her body against the iron rod gate, she licked her lips and Gabrielle cringed in disgust. "Don't worry I will take good care of her for you, Gabby."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Callisto began and tapped her chin. "She agreed to come to my cell as long as I keep the plan under wraps." Her dark eyes lit up and Gabrielle's mouth parted. "Jealous, huh? Don't be. I'm sure she fancies you much more than she does me."

"That is a lie."

"It is not!" Callisto spat, feeling a bit insulted. "Listen Gabby, I just came here to deliver the message." She turned and began walking away.

Gabrielle ran forward and grabbed the gate. "Wait!" she yelled and the thin gladiatrix turned on her heel. "There's going to be a bacchanalia soon. Caesar wants Xena and Ares there."

"Oh, how exciting!"

"Ladies, I don't have all day," Galix pressed as his nerves heightened. He feared that his superiors would catch him.

"Yeah, yeah. You remember our little  _deal_?" Callisto eyed the worried guard and he averted his eyes to keep a lookout for anyone. She approached the gate and wriggled her fingers. "Do tell me more about this bacchanalia, Gabrielle."

She breathed in deeply and looked into those wily brown eyes opposite her. "Caesar wants Xena and Ares to have sex in front of everyone. He is going to force them to do it." Callisto let out a loud cackle and Gabrielle crinkled her nose at the maniacal woman. "What's so funny?"

The thin gladiatrix slowed her breathing and leaned her palm against the wall, chuckling softly. "Looks like she will have plenty of practice! She will have no problem performing in front of the Romans!"

Gabrielle stepped away from the cellar gate and felt nauseous. "What are you saying?"

"What I'm  _saying_  Gabby, is that those two were rolling around in bed like weasels last night," Callisto said with a menacing grin. She saw the horror on Gabrielle's face and laughed, digging her fingers into her hair. "Your face! I love it. Doesn't that make you want to kill Xena now? I bet it does."

"You're lying."

"Wish I was..." she sighed lightly. "Your information has been most helpful, Gabrielle. I will make sure to pass it on to Xena when I get a chance to see her." She clicked her tongue against her cheek and waltzed off down the hallway.

"Callisto!" Gabrielle yelled and watched the blonde saunter off. " _Callisto_!"

Galix grabbed her by the arm. "You need to get back to Lady Julia before she figures out you're missing." He said and began pulling her up the stairs.

"Let go of me!" she snarled and marched up the stairs, pushing him aside.

* * *

She ran to the slave quarters and Nara sat on the bed, sewing one of Julia's dresses. She ran to a bucket and dropped to her knees then immediately vomited. Nara gasped and set the dress down onto the bed. "Gabrielle? Are you okay?"

"No!" she spat back and wiped her mouth. "Stay away from me," she warned and Nara took a generous step backward.

"I saw you disappear with Galix," Nara said and sat back down onto the bed. "Where did you go?"

Gabrielle stood up and felt her stomach revolting against her again. "None of your business." She said and then heard Sorso enter the villa. She quickly ran out of the room and saw Sorso and a couple of Romans escorting Xena and Ares through the villa.

Xena glanced over and smiled faintly at Gabrielle then was pushed forward by one of the Romans. She kept her eyes locked on the blonde gladiatrix and saw that she did not appear to be happy at all. In fact, Gabrielle was burning with rage inside her. Her chest puffed out and she crossed her arms, glaring at the Thracian. Xena frowned sadly and then was pushed through a room by the Roman.

Ares looked towards Gabrielle's direction and winked at her. She huffed and marched towards him and then saw Julia making her way over and Gabrielle didn't stop. She followed the Romans into the next room.

Julia grimaced and walked after her slave. "Gabrielle!" she yelled, but the blonde didn't heed her word. "Gabrielle!"

She finally spun around to face the brash spoiled woman. "What do you want?" she snarled.

"You have no right to talk to me that way. You belong to me now." Julia smiled and saw the champion accompany Xena into Pompey's office. Presumably where her father was as well. "Oh I see. You want to see your Thracian. Well, you can't. Whatever she has done to get herself into trouble does not concern you. Come with me," she grabbed Gabrielle by the arm.

"I will not!" Gabrielle snatched her arm away and Julia's eyes widened and she gasped.

"How dare you! Do you not realize that you are a slave, Gabrielle? I can have you lashed for this and –"

Gabrielle smiled. "Yeah? Try me, Julia."

Julia growled and looked to the Roman guards. "Detain her!" she yelled and Gabrielle reacted quickly by pushing the Roman woman into the pool of water in the center of the villa. The Romans ran after her and Gabrielle panicked, running as fast as she could to the exit. Julia gasped and crawled out of the pool, her hair soaking wet and her gown heavy.

"Nara!" she griped. "Nara!" she shouted and stood up slowly, soaked from head to toe.

Nara came running out and rushed towards her mistress. "Miss Julia..."

"Bring me fresh clothes," she demanded and picked out the flower petals from her wet hair."Quickly!"

* * *

Julius Caesar chuckled and stepped forward as soon as Xena was brought in with Sorso and unexpectedly, Ares. Perfect timing, he thought. Pompey sat on the desk, watching Xena size up Caesar and spat at his boots in a way of showing her distaste for him.

"What has the Thracian done this time?" the prefect asked with a charming smile.

Sorso cleared his throat and grabbed Xena by her arm. "She killed Adonis today in the field."

Pompey's jaw dropped. "He is one of my best fighters!"

"Precisely." Sorso added and turned to Caesar. "What do you want me to do with her?"

The prefect stepped forward and pinched Xena's cheeks together and she showed her teeth, ready to bite him. He retracted his hand quickly and chuckled. "And why did you kill him, Xena? Surely you have a reason."

"He assaulted me," she answered.

"Assaulted? What did he do? Touch you?"

"He pinned me to a wall and called me a whore."

Caesar laughed and Pompey pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fantastic. Can't imagine why anyone would you call that. You are clearly above that station, aren't you Xena?" he slyly said and she gazed at the floor. His eyes traveled to the champion behind her. "And why is he here?"

Sorso fumbled and wasn't quite sure how to answer. "He wanted to come with her..."

"Excellent," Caesar smiled at the Spartan. "I will see to them both, Sorso. You may return to training the others," he waved his hand and the whip master frowned confusedly then bowed his head and left the office.

"Now," he began and stared at the two fighters. "Why did you come with her?" he asked Ares.

The champion stepped forward and stood beside Xena. He briefly shot her a look and she rolled her eyes. "I just thought...I should come with her. Adonis treated her poorly. I did not want you to punish her too severely."

"Oh please," Xena muttered under her breath.

Caesar nodded and looked over to his not so happy general. "Well, how generous of you," he eyed Ares. "Lucky for you both, I am not going to punish you even though I should..." he frowned at Xena and she shot him a mocking grin. "I'm inviting you both to a bacchanalia. Pompey has made the arrangements. Haven't you?"

"Yes," Pompey grumbled.

"So, the party will commence in two days. I will have some servants tend to you and make sure you are scrubbed," Caesar stepped toward Xena smelled her long hair. "You will be our honorary guests. How does that sound?"

Ares smiled faintly and Xena scowled at the Roman.

"Oh Xena, don't have that long face. You should smile more, especially since you're the guest of honor." He pat her cheek and she groaned, trying her best to keep her temper in check and her mind clear. Remain focused, she kept reminding herself.

"Why are we your guests of honor at this 'party'?" she so dangerously asked.

The prefect's eyes sparkled. "You'll find out. You may go now, you are –"

"Father!" Julia stormed into the office and Pompey gawked at his soaked wife. She wrapped the robe around her freshly steamed white gown and eyed Xena.

"What has happened to you?" Pompey approached his wife and brushed his thumb along her cheek.

"Gabrielle pushed me into the pool. I sent men after her," she said and heard a snort from the Thracian. "And it's all  _her_  fault!" she pointed at Xena.

Caesar frowned and he spun around to see the smugness upon his gladiatrix's face. "How could it possibly be Xena's fault? She's been in here the entire time."

Julia huffed and glared at the tall Thracian. "Because Gabrielle saw her and was about to approach her. I told her to attend to me and then she pushed me into the pool!"

"Perhaps you deserved it," Xena commented and Ares jabbed his elbow in her ribs to which she responded back with a slap to his arm.

"Alright, Xena," Julia approached her with wiry grin. "I won't punish you but I will punish Gabrielle. I give her many lashings until she learns how to behave."

Xena's upper lip quivered and she spat in the prefect's daughter's face and Julia gasped. She then was backhanded to the face by the mistress and Xena almost retaliated by raising her fist and Ares caught her wrist. He held her back and slowly began backing away from the enraged Roman woman.

"Take your hands off of me!" she threw her hands into the air and stormed out of the office. Ares sighed and ran after her.

Caesar smirked and looked at his furious daughter. She turned towards him and wiped the saliva off her cheek. "Have you nothing to say, father? She just spat in my face like an animal!"

"Her time will come. Pay no attention to her."

* * *

"Xena!" Ares called after her and she stormed out to the back door to enter the training field. "Xena!" he grabbed her arm and they were followed by two Roman guards. He looked at the two men looming over them and she pulled her arm from his grasp.

"What?" she hissed. "You had no right to hold me back. I could have pummeled her in a second."

"If you did that then you'd be dead."

"Better than being in this place," she scoffed and began walking down the stairs. He trailed behind her as did the two guards.

"Play their game, Xena and you will win," he said and placed a hand on her shoulder and forced her against the wall. He eyed the Romans and smiled. "Could you give us a moment?" he asked and pulled out a few coins from his pouch and handed it over to the two Romans.

She watched the Romans leave and she clocked the Spartan in the jaw. He moaned and rubbed his face. "I'm trying to help you!" he griped.

"No, you're not. You promised to tell the male gladiators about my plan and you have done nothing. Now we're supposed to act civil at this ridiculous bacchanalia and Caesar is going to make us do gods knows what!" she threw her hands in the air, expressing frustration.

"I will tell them as long as you keep your promise," he said in a low voice and she folded her arms.

* * *

Gabrielle ran past the villa and didn't even bother trying to find her way back to the barracks or training ground. She ran on a dirt road and breathed heavily. She climbed over a few rocks and looked behind her to see that the Romans were far behind. She grinned and hopped down onto the sandy soil and kept running.

She knew that if she kept following this road that she'd reach civilization soon and then the Romans would never be able to find her in the crowds. It had been so long since she left the ludi, except when they were in the arena, but even then, she wasn't among the common people. She was escorted by Pompey's minions until she reached the arena barracks below the stands.

Now, she was almost free. Free enough, she thought. But if she escaped then that meant she'd be leaving Xena behind. She had to go back eventually, but she couldn't go back now. Julia's men were hot on her trail and she'd have to keep running until she couldn't run anymore.

She didn't think that the Romans would be stupid enough to find her inside the city. That was her best bet until she could find a way to get back to the ludi and hopefully with some reinforcements to help Xena and the rest of the gladiatrices and gladiators escape. She had to find help and she needed to use her wit to find people that would follow her.

Surely, nobody in the city would recognize her because she wasn't from the Roman Republic. She ran down the dirt road and was already able to see horses ahead of her. A warm smile appeared on her face. Civilization. It had been so long. Too long, she thought.

Her smile faded when Ares crept into her mind. He had sex with Xena and she allowed it to happen. A dark overwhelming sensation filled her gut as she thought of the Spartan and Xena sharing a bed together. She never thought that Xena would let him to do that her, unless it was all part of the plan? Now, she didn't care about how the plan was going to unfold. Xena was resourceful and they would meet again.

One day. And that day couldn't come fast enough. Gabrielle only hoped that this plan Xena had was actually going to work and how would Callisto react to the take over? Would she slaughter everyone in sight? Or maybe she would listen to Xena's commands.

_I'll come back for you._


	12. Chapter 12

**Long time no see, everyone. Sorry that I haven't updated this in awhile. I've been busy and as I've said before, this is difficult for me to write but I may have good news for you all. I am willing to extend this story another chapter (14 instead of 13) because the story is very slow but very intense. I'd hate to rush things and ruin the mood. Anyway, enjoy :)**

_Dirty Gold_

Tonight was the bacchanalia that Caesar spoke of two days earlier. Xena dreaded going to parties, especially Roman parties filled with noblemen and their spoiled rich wives. The last party she attended was very entertaining for the guests, considering she fought with Ares for the first time in front of everyone and he lost. He claimed that he went easy on her, but she had her doubts.

Sure, he was the champion of Rome and of Pompey's villa, but she knew that Spartans did not participate in gladiator games. They had their own code of conduct. Ares was obviously roped into this mess because he was either sold into slavery or he did something to get himself in this ludi. She kept kicking herself inwardly for not killing Caesar when she had the chance. If she had killed him she wasn't so sure that she wouldn't have ended up here.

Everyone here was paying their debt to be free one day, but after they were granted freedom, were they truly ever free? So far, she hadn't seen anyone come close to leaving. She suspected that Pompey and Caesar were holding back their promises to let some of these gladiators go.

She sat on the edge of the hot baths, wading her feet in the water as she gazed at the wall. She was alone in the barracks and was forbidden to spar with anyone on the sands today. Guest of honor, she scoffed at the notion.

Callisto waltzed into the baths and smiled at the Thracian. Xena briefly eyed her and went back to staring at the wall. "Getting ready for the party tonight?" she mused and leaned on the doorway, crossing one ankle over the other. Even though she promised to tell Xena what Gabrielle said what was to happen at this bacchanalia tonight, she decided to keep that to herself.

"You must miss little Gabrielle, huh?" she saw a glimmer in the Thracian's azure eyes. "Of course you do, silly me." She slid against the wall, tracing her fingers on the stones, humming quietly. Xena cocked her brow and watched the wiry one cautiously.

She stood behind Xena and then crouched down then wrapped her lanky arm around Xena's shoulder. "I delivered your message as promised."

"Good." Xena said tersely and refrained from making eye contact with those dark pools beside her face.

"You know, Gabby knew about this bacchanalia. She told me something very interesting…" she bit her bottom lip and Xena looked at her dead in the eyes. "It pays to live in the villa, doesn't it?"

"What did she know?"

Callisto cackled and took a seat beside the warrior and slipped her bare legs into the water. "Oh no, no, no, Xena," she gave a delicious devious grin, warming up to the brunette. "We had a deal. I delivered your message and now you owe me." She glides her fingernails along the Thracian's bare arm.

Xena shivered at her touch in disgust. She did not want that woman's lithe fingers anywhere on her body. "I have to get ready for the bacchanalia."

"My information will be no longer be of use to you then," Callisto sighed and Xena stood and dried off her legs. "I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself then." She bit her finger playfully and Xena's mouth scrunched up. "No problem. I will wait for you, Xena. You know where I sleep."

"I sure do…"

* * *

Sorso escorted her to a private sector within the villa. She received a lot of stares from the gladiatrices as she walked through the barracks and up the stairwell. She was able to hear the commotion and loud conversations from the gossiping women in the atrium room. Many of Julia's handmaidens with the exception of Nara, lathered Xena's skin with gold paint from the neck down.

All she had on her mind was what Callisto said about Gabrielle. If that woman did have information about the bacchanalia and it was important, she was sure going to give her a piece of her mind after this celebration. Of course, Caesar gave some of it away. He said she and Ares were the guests of honor which probably meant they were going to duel in front of all the Romans.

That was Xena's number one guess but now that her body was covered in this thick shiny gold paint, she didn't think that she and the champion were going to spar tonight. One of the maidens stood on a stool and painted on black liner on Xena's eyes and then finished her eyes off with copper colored glistening eye paint.

Her body was draped with a sheer gown that barely left anything to the imagination. Her hair was fluffed and ruffled behind her shoulders and finally she was presented a mirror. When she saw herself she was horrified at the mount of dramatic eye makeup she had on and her straight hair had been curled from root to tip. She certainly didn't like a warrior and she definitely didn't look like herself. This was a show for Caesar and his pompous friends.

After she was briefly shown what she looked like a servant woman placed a gold mask over her eyes and tied it beneath her curly mass of hair. The sounds of the noblemen crowded the villa and she was escorted by the handmaidens into the atrium. Upon entering the room all eyes, men and women, gawked at her in awe. Some women smiled with intrigue while men sized her up and down accordingly. Too bad the mask did not cover her mouth as she was unable to hide the snarl on her face.

She did not like being used as a puppet for Caesar's games and speaking of which she saw the prefect talking with Pompey and Brutus. His daughter and wife stood beside him and the two women cast sly grins at her as she stepped onto the dais as if she was some kind of holy spectacle to behold.

Tonight, she was not a gladiatrix or a warrior of her people but a show for these Romans. Ares, also painted in gold and wearing a mask covering his kohl lined eyes, stepped onto the dais to stand beside her. He turned his cheek, smirking at the Thracian warrior. He observed the gown she wore that dipped to her knees, not doing much to hide her physique, which was obviously the purpose.

"You look breathtaking," he whispered to her.

Xena raised a brow at the comment. "Then why are you still breathing?" she whispered.

Feisty as usual, he gathered. "Everyone can't stop staring at you. It looks like you're more of the show than I am." He cockily said.

She frowned and Caesar stepped forward, smiling directly at her. Pompey did not share the same expression as his dear friend and instead looked a bit disgusted. He even excused himself from the atrium which Xena thought odd. His wife, Julia, opted to stay and hooked arms with her mother, sipping her sweet wine gifted by her maiden, Nara.

"People of the Republic!" Julius Caesar announced and the room fell silent. He walked up onto the dais, stepping over the pool of water surrounding it and smiled at Xena, staring directly into her eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she tensed. "I have two very important guests here tonight at this bacchanalia. Xena, Warrior of Thrace!" he lifted her arm into the air and everyone smiled, admiring her.

He rounded her and stood in between her and Ares. "And Champion of Rome, Warrior of Sparta, Ares!" he raised his arm and all the younger noblewomen whispered to each other, gawking at his muscular physique that was enhanced by the gold paint lathered on his body.

"They have taken a day off from their hard work training on the sands to be our guests of honor at this celebration," he raised his eyebrow, smiling at his subjects. "I'm sure you're all wondering why they are the guests of honor," he mused and stepped off the dais and spun around, staring at the two painted warriors. "They are here to perform for us."

Xena clenched her jaw and Ares smirked, briefly eyeing her out of the corner of his eye. The last time they did this, it was a disaster for them both, more so for Ares because he was defeated in front of all the nobles.

Caesar clapped his hands once and two guards placed a sheep skin behind the warriors on the marble floor. Xena's eyes darted to her left and looked behind her at the sheep hide and frowned. "Remove her gown," he ordered and her eyes widened. Ares smile disappeared and he saw the guards approaching Xena from behind to unclasp her gown at her neck.

Brutus handed his wine to Julia and stepped in front of the prefect. "May I do it?" he asked and Caesar smirked, waving his hand generously to allow him to step onto the dais. Xena breathed heavily watching the Roman commander approach her. His brown eyes grew at the sight of her and the guards backed away by a quick wave of Caesar's hand.

He circled around her, eyeing her strong legs, toned arms and taut abdomen from beneath the sheer gown. She furrowed her brows and felt his fingers slither against her flesh. It took all of her willpower not to sock the Roman in the jaw. There were too many people watching her and she had to remember her plan. Must please the Romans in order to win in the long run, she reminded herself.

Brutus grabbed the clasp about her neck and the dress dropped to the floor. The women and men gasped upon seeing her nude flesh exposed to everyone. Xena groaned under her breath and she caught Caesar's eyes on her particularly. She looked to no one else but him.

"Remove his subligaculum," Caesar pointed to Ares.

Julia's eyes widened with excitement. "Allow me to do it father," she gave her mother the wine and stepped onto the dais. Ares smiled awkwardly down at the wife of Pompey and turned to see the ferocity in Xena's eyes and her chest rising and falling heavily like she was ready to pommel Caesar.

She bit her bottom lip and gradually slipped her fingers through the champion's subligaculum and ripped it off. He inhaled sharply and looked forward, not daring to meet eyes with her. He felt this was the lowest of lows he had ever been in. Now, he too was exposed to everyone and Julia's fingernails glide across his bare chest to which he quivered at her touch.

Caesar noticed his daughter was coddling the champion and cleared his throat, grabbing her attention. She quickly left the dais, holding the cloth in her hand and took the wine back from her mother. He raised his hands in the air, speaking to everyone in the room.

"Look at these fine warriors. Their physique is up to par, is it not?" he mused and everyone nodded, whispering in each other's ears. "Our gladiators are not only masters in the arena but masters in the bed as well."

Xena's cheeks reddened and Ares brown eyes doubled in size.

"Not many women can say they have trained with the champion of Rome," Caesar chuckled. "Allow us to witness the two to  _spar_  once more," he smiled at Xena and she balled her fists, narrowing her eyes beneath the mask.

She was considering lashing out and attacking the prefect at this very moment but there must have been almost a hundred eyes watching her. Was all of this humiliation going to be worth it in the end? She had her doubts about that at this very moment. Ares grabbed her arm firmly and she snarled. He tried to lead her to the sheep skin behind them.

"Let go of me," she hissed.

"Remember your promise to me, Xena." He whispered in her ear and she held her breath, glaring at the noblemen waiting and anticipating. "Just pretend they aren't there…" he smiled deviously. "It'll just be you and me."

She glared at Julius Caesar and he had that awful smug on his face. A show, of course. Perform, he says. I can do that, she mused and smiled at the prefect. She pushed Ares onto the floor and the women gasped. Kneeling down she straddled her legs and sat on top of the Spartan while looking directly into Caesar's eyes. Adhering to Ares' words, she took his advice and pretended nobody else was watching, nobody else but her, Ares himself and Caesar.

She grabbed Ares' hand, forcibly cupping her breast and she smiled at the Roman who couldn't take his eyes off her. Pressing her body against his and the gold paint dripped off their bodies from their cumulative heat. Ares' hands gripped her hips firmly and her body gently rocked back and forth while she kept her eyes glued to Caesar.

Julia's eyes widened and her mouth gaped watching the two warriors on the floor. Caesar's smile faded when he saw what Xena was doing. She was obviously challenging him. Even at a game of sex she was determined to win. Didn't matter what game it was.

Ares grabbed her body and rolled her over onto her back and she grimaced. "I'm in charge here!" he growled.

"No, you're not!" she gripped his arms and rolled back over, now on top of him again. She crushed his sides with her strong thighs and he raised his eyebrow at her assertiveness. He certainly didn't remember her being like this in bed back in his chamber. She ripped her mask off and planted her lips against his while her eyes remained on Caesar still. Pinning the Spartan's arms to the floor she felt him resisting her and she bit his lip, drawing blood.

"Xena! You gorgon!" Ares growled and wiped the blood off his lip and pushed her off him. She smiled at Caesar, wondering if he was enjoying his little show that he wanted. She rose to her feet and Ares grabbed her arm trying to pull her back down.

"Are you enjoying it, you bastard!" she spat at Caesar. "Do you like that?" she yelled and everyone in the room shot worried looks to everyone present. "Perhaps the prefect would like to join? You'd like that wouldn't you?" she smirked.

Caesar pointed at her and shouted, "take her away!" he ordered the guards.

Roman soldiers grabbed Xena beneath her arms and began dragging her off the dais. She disrespectfully spat on the ground as she was taken out of the room. The room filled with gossip and whispers which did not go unnoticed by Julius Caesar. He was the one who felt humiliated tonight and he hoped it would be enough to break the Thracian but he underestimated her yet again.

Brutus chuckled and slapped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "What a pleasant surprise, Caesar. I did not think that she could best the champion again especially under different circumstances."

"Indeed…" he grumbled.

* * *

Gabrielle wandered through the streets by herself, still dressed in her slave attire that Julia gave her. The gown was nice, but she noticed she was getting a lot of odd looks, especially by the men. How strange was it to see a woman wandering the streets by herself and not escorted by a man no less? She continued on her way and found herself in a district that she only heard about. Topless women on top of men, topless women roaming the alleyways, sweet wine lathered on male flesh and loud music ringing through her ears was most hard to ignore.

An older man had been keeping his eyes on her as soon as she entered the alley filled with whores and whore takers. He approached her and blocked her path. She didn't want trouble and she certainly didn't want to give this man what she desired.

"Step out of my way," she said kindly and tried to squeeze by him and he grabbed her arm then smelled her hair. "Alright, you asked for it." She jammed his elbow and he moaned loudly and nearly collapsed onto the ground. She kicked him in the back of the knee and he fell with a loud thud. Grabbing the man's arm, she twisted it behind his back and he exhaled deeply. Others soon began to turn their way and that's not what she wanted. She didn't want attention.

She made a promise to return to Pompey's ludi and save Xena and the others, including the men, even though she didn't believe all of them deserved to be free and saved. "Who's in charge of this den of filth?" she asked and twisted his arm the longer he stayed silent.

"Who's in charge?!" she screamed in his ear and smelled the alcohol ridden in his breath and seeping from his pores. She threw him on the ground and contorted her face in disgust.

A woman, dressed in a lavish red gown donned with gold jewelry obstructed Gabrielle's way. She smiled down at the gladiatrix and twirled her necklace with her finger. She had the bluest eyes that could make Xena's rival and her hair a light auburn, complimenting her fair skin.

"You want to know who is in charge, slave?" she asked.

Gabrielle raised her eyebrows, admiring the woman's clothes and her topless females behind her. "Are you in charge here?"

"Depends. Who wants to know? You don't look like anyone important."

"I'm looking for a gladiatrix that won her freedom from Pompey's ludi. I heard that she left and came to this district. Do you know her?"

The woman frowned and her necklace fell back in place, cradling in between her breasts. She adjusted her corset and ran her hands down her taut torso. "Why the interest in the gladiatrix? Have you come for a job? I can get one for you." She flicked Gabrielle's short hair and looked at her body. "You aren't scrawny and you appear to have no marks or scars for a slave. I guess you could work in my favor." She smiled.

"I don't have time to play games. Do you know of her or not? Don't waste my time, Madam." Gabrielle crossed her arms and the auburn haired Madam snickered softly as did her female cohorts.

"That woman is no longer a warrior. She has won her freedom." She turned and walked through the alley, smiling and waving at the men gawking her way.

Gabrielle growled and followed the Madam and gripped her arm. "I'm not leaving until you tell me where I can find her! I need her!"

The redheaded woman snarled and shoved Gabrielle into a column and everyone gasped. She groaned and rubbed the back of her head, soon to be a bump there for sure. She lifted her eyes and stared into those dangerous blue eyes and mouth agape.

"You're the gladiatrix," she said softly. The woman snubbed her nose and Gabrielle smiled. "I need your help. There's going to be riot at Pompey's ludi."

"And why would you need my help? What could a simple villa slave do?"

"I am not a villa slave! I am a gladiatrix!" she snaps and the woman's eyes enlarged.

How intriguing, the woman thought. "Oh, really? And you escaped from the ludi? That seems impossible? How did you do that, little one?"

Gabrielle huffed. "I need your help to take over the Roman ludi."

"And why should I help you? I don't care about the games anymore. They are in my past."

"I will do anything. I will fight for it if I have to."

"Really?" she smirked and toyed with the necklace about her neck. "Are you familiar with underground games?"

Gabrielle felt her stomach drop at that.

"If you want my help you have to earn my trust. Think you can do that, little one?" she asked with a sly tone. Gabrielle knew that if she refused to participate, Xena's plan to escape and free everyone under Caesar's and Pompey's control would not go forward, at least not well. "If you want to be free that is the only way I will help you. I supply the whores for the Romans and you win the coin for me. Is that a deal or not?"

"Yes. I'll do it."

The woman's smile reached to her ears. "Perfect."

"You were a great gladiatrix so I heard from the others back in the ludi," she tried to get on the Madam's good side. "What was your title?"

"Champion of Rome but I see now that a man has taken that title and it is soon to be that Thracian."

Xena, you are very popular, the blonde noted to herself.

"And what is your name? Your real name."

"Velasca," she answered snidely. "Follow me. I will prepare you to fight in the undergrounds." She snapped her fingers and walked swiftly through the hidden alleyway and Gabrielle quickly followed her. "You win the coin for me and I help you. Got it, little one?"

"My name is Gabrielle," she grumbled.

Velasca emit a crooked grin. "Gabrielle, what a pretty name."

* * *

Sorso dunked Xena's head in a vat of water for the fourth time while Caesar stood a good distance away, watching the Thracian writhe her hands tied behind her back, struggling to breathe under the water. The Syrian almost felt bad for treating one of his trainees in this way and had never obeyed such a heinous order from his higher ups before until now.

He looked down and saw a swarm of bubbles reaching the surface and Xena trying to lift her head out of the water and her feet dug deep into the soaked sand beneath her. Caesar narrowed his eyes and nodded at the Syrian.

Xena's head was lifted out of the water by a yank of her hair and she gasped heavily, kohl liner running down her cheeks and her curly hair now drenched and ran straight down her backside. She spat some water at the prefect and he shook his head.

"Again, Sorso."

The trainer looked at the defeated Thracian and Caesar frowned.

"I said again."

"Sir, should the Spartan not receive the same punishment as her?" he questioned.

Xena smiled, coughing up water that drained into her lungs after the first few dunks. "Oh no Sorso, he  _likes_  it, don't you Caesar?" She snickered at the Roman's desire to hurt her as much as he could but every time he tried, he not only failed but was humiliated in the end. Every single time.

Julius Caesar smiles at the dark haired warrior and turned to the trainer. "Who are you to question my orders? You work for me. Now, dunk her again." He pointed at the vat of water.

Sorso frowned, not wanting to do as ordered but threw Xena's head back into the water, watching her drown before his eyes. He looked away and heard the prefect laughing lightly under his breath. Without hesitation he pulled Xena out of the water and threw her onto the ground. She curled her legs close to her and hacked up water and a small amount of blood as she tried to breathe normally.

"What is this? You feel sorry for this witch?" Caesar snaps. "You will be punished for this."

The questions that Xena asked Sorso before about obeying Romans and all that talk of freedom didn't even enter his mind until this very moment. He unhooked the whip around his belt and handled the handle to the prefect.

"I will not make my trainees suffer, sir. It is not part of my job description. Punish me as you see fit."

"Very well. Disrobe." Caesar said with a smile.

Some of the Amazon recruits witnessed the punishment that was given to the Thracian. The curly haired blonde Amazon who fought Xena frowned and as much as she didn't like her, she ran out into the sands and brushed Xena's dark wet hair away from her cheek. Caesar whipped his head around and snarled at the Amazon.

"Step away from her or you will be lashed!" he yelled and the Amazon refused his orders.

Xena shivered and looked at the brown eyes above her. "Get out of here," she mumbled.

"What he did to you was unfair. He is the one who should be punished. Not you!" she chastised and Xena grabbed her by the throat.

"I said, get out of here!" she hissed.

"I want to help and you can't stop me," the Amazon said and leaned down. "I know of your plan," she whispered and the Thracian's mouth parted. A loud whip clashed the blonde's back and she dug her fingers in the cold sand.

"Go back to the barracks, Amazon!" Caesar yelled and the blonde left Xena's side but not before nudging her head behind her at the barracks entrance.

Xena frowned and crawled on the sand, or rather scooting like a worm as her hands were tied behind her back. She heard the whip crack against Sorso's bare back and flinched. She never thought she'd feel horrible for that man until now. He actually saved her and disobeyed his orders for her. The Amazon entered the barracks with the other on-looking gladiatrices and there she saw Ares leaning on a post at the women's barracks, his skin clean of gold paint and wearing only his subligaculum again.

He kept his promise. She couldn't believe that he would after what happened at the bacchanalia tonight. He actually told everyone her plan. She then looked at the males leaning against the walls outside their barracks on the opposite side of the field and they smiled at her. Now that everyone knew, she needed to talk to them discreetly to tell them what to do next.

Blood spattered on her face and she gasped. Rolling over onto her back Caesar continued whipping Sorso and his face writhed in agony as he received his lashings. She frowned sadly and rolled back over onto her side and attempted to get off the sands and eventually got to one knee and the prefect eyed her.

"Where do you think you're going, Xena? We aren't finished talking yet. Stay while, won't you?" he chuckled and coiled the whip around his arm and kicked the Syrian trainer down.

Ares casually walked over to the men's side of the field and she sighed deeply and stood up, facing her enemy. Play the Roman game, she reminded herself. Now that the plan was to be put in action, she must play his game and make him believe it.

She put on a smile and he seemed unimpressed. "I may have  _misbehaved_  at your party and I do apologize."

Caesar laughed and touched the Thracian's cheek and wiped the black kohl away with his thumb. "I don't believe your lying tongue, Xena. Your words won't save you now."

"Perhaps you would like to punish me some other way? What can I do to make it up to you?"

This caught him off guard. "I'm not one to play your games, Xena. It won't work on me."

"Then  _what_  will? I am willing to give myself to you. I am finally willing to admit that I am a slave to the Roman Republic." She kept her smile and even bowed her head, which she thought was a nice touch. "I'll do anything." She said through clenched teeth, wishing to bash his head in or perhaps drown him in that vat of water.  _So tempting, oh so tempting_.

* * *

This truly was the slum of all slums. She couldn't believe her eyes when she entered this place –this so called underground where games similar to those in the large arena, took place. Men and woman were here to observe the fights and place their bets on their favorite warriors. Suddenly, Pompey and his ludi wasn't looking so horrible right about now.

Velasca, disguised in a brown hooded cloak, grabbed Gabrielle's shoulder as they waited on the outside of the ring made of poor wire and sand as a pit. This was just like training in the fields except much worse. One of the fights occurring right now was a sight for sore eyes. Gabrielle could hardly look as one of the fighters teeth were knocked out and he fell onto the sand, bleeding from almost all of his orifices.

She had seen blood before. She had been in the arena before. People always underestimated her. But not today, she kept telling herself. This was for the good of everyone and she wasn't leaving until she fulfilled her promise to Xena and all the others that were trapped under Roman rule. She wasn't going to be a slave anymore.

"Now, there are not many women that participate in these fights," Velasca whispered in her ear.

"I will be fighting against a man?" this made Gabrielle incredibly nervous. She had only fought women in the ludi, except once, but that was something she'd never like to think of again.

Velasca smiled and tightened her grip on the little one, as she liked to call her. "Of course, dear. These are men who were gladiators. They either have been outcast from society or were injured during their reign as warriors. I'm sure a gladiatrix trained under Pompey will have no problem. Right?"

Gabrielle watched as the fallen man was dragged off the sand pit and another man stepped forward. A tall man with muscular arms and long dark hair. Was he a gladiator too? There was no way she could win a fight against him. She was too small and he looked incredibly strong. Get a grip, Gabrielle, she chastised herself.

She frowned and wrapped her wrists with the cloth given to her by Velasca. "I win this coin for you and you promise to help with the take over at Pompey's ludi?"

"But of course, little Gabrielle. I loathe those Romans. I want only to help you and the others. But only if you win. If you lose I'm afraid I can't help you." She pushed her into the pit. "Good luck." She covered her face with the hood and drifted away into the crowd.

Gabrielle snarled and stood up, brushing the sand off her knees. The tall dark haired man got up in her face and she leaned backward, blocking her nose from the stench of blood and sweat radiating off his body. She wondered why she ever agreed to this in the first place. Xena –Xena was the reason. Save everyone, she had to keep telling herself that otherwise she'd run out of this slum and never look back.

"Who put you up to this? Do you have a death wish?" he spat at her.

Maybe, she thought. She didn't know what came over her but she shoved him backward in the chest and everyone around laughed at the tall warrior being pushed around by someone, a woman no less, half his size.

"You going to talk or are we going to do this?" she smiled, wiggling her fingers, taunting him.


End file.
